Silent Child, Innocent Child
by DeathsDragon
Summary: When a scared mute child is found in a FREAK factory, its only a matter of time before someone wants to get at the secrets inside her. Its up to Seres to try and help her...
1. Chapter 1

_[Note: Please do not send my and reviews about my grammer. I know I'm not amasing, but for some funny reason schools in England don't teach it. So I know I'm not amazing at it but its not like I'm not trying, if it irritates you then either grit your teeth or stop reading. There are worse stories on this site. sorry, I just hate having the bruise poked. I'm an art student, what do you want from me?_

Please enjoy. I started reading the manga and watching the first animated series about six months ago. please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Come on, come on," urged Victoria as she crouched down holding out her hand, a warm smile on her lips. "You know we're not going to hurt you, come on, there you go…" She was practically purring as the nervous figure of a young girl slipped into her arms, shivering and constantly looking around, afraid.

"See," she whispered softly, standing up slowly with her new burden. "We're not those others, we want to help you get strong again, better, set you free." She was murmuring constantly, soothing words of comfort while walking out the building where the carnage had taken place.

"Picked up a pet, policewoman?" Alacard's smooth voice oozed out of the darkness before he appeared himself, matching her pace and reloading his gun at the same time. Victoria looked up at him and then down at the curled up figure, "she was in what looked like a cage, she was scared stiff." She heard her master laugh quietly to himself, "I wouldn't have found her if her heart hadn't been beating so loudly."

"You've done well, but you can't bring home every non-human you find." He said before disappearing into the darkness again, Victoria hadn't registered the last part, too happy that her ex-master had told her she had done well.

Looking down at the curled up burden in her arms again she made it back to the van, grabbing a blanket and soothing the cries that came from the figure when she put it down. "Shh… shh.. it's okay, I'm just putting a blanket around you, to make you warmer, see? There, now your all safe again, with me." As she spoke the figure relaxed again, starting to doze in her arms while the rest of the men piled in, tired and wanting to go home.

---

"You did what?" The words were never shouted at her, they were delivered in a crisp tone of voice and with clear meaning -most the time- but there were moments she wished when Ms Hellsing would just shout at her.

"I found a girl, in a cage and brought her home." Standing to attention and looking slightly to the left and above Ms Hellsing's head, she hoped she would be able to hold it together long enough to ask her question.

"And what do you intend to do with her now? Why bring her back here?" Now the words were snapped out in a mixture of tiredness and irritation. 'Don't flinch, don't flinch' Seres murmured in her mind before she opened her mouth to answer.

"It seemed she was… experimented on, I want to find out how. Her body is covered in scars and such. Seeing as how it was a building were new FREAK chips were being made, while she still appears to be human, I think it un-wise to leave her to the normal authorities." She paused, seeing that Ms Hellsing was interested she carried on, "they would miss handle her and maybe with just some therapy and the feeling of safety we might be able to find out why she was in there. She may have just been used as a first meal, her blood drained with a needle maybe?"

Ms Hellsing stared at her blankly, her face as emotionless as ever thought the mild undercurrent of 'pissed-off' always seemed to be closer to the surface. 'She's defiantly thinking it over,' thought Seres as she remained to attention as Alacard walked into the room.

"Still talking about the new pet?" He asked smiling before leaning against the wall he had just come through. Ms Hellsing spared him only a glance before turning her hard gaze back on the young woman in front of her, who was starting to get worried about where the new 'pet' as he had called it, was and who was with her.

"Would you like to see her Ms Hellsing? Before you make you decision that is." Asked Seres nervously in the silence of the room, she thought she'd faltered or been rude with the way the blond woman stared at her still, before Ms Hellsing stood up suddenly stubbing out her cigar and nodding to her. "Take me to her then, I assume you know where she is now Alacard?" Seres took the lead as they started out the room and down the corridor.

The girl had been placed in her own chamber for now, sleeping deeply and still wrapped in the same blanket when Sera had put her in there but opening the door she couldn't see her anywhere. "Where is she?" Snapped Ms Hellsing, making Seres flinch without realising.

Looking around the room, she spotted the tail end of the blanket she had given the girl dangling ever so slightly from the top of her coffin cover. "She's still in the room, I can hear her heart beat, but she's on top," she said in a low voice as she moved into the room with slow deliberate movements feeling unfamiliar eyes watching her.

Moving a chair over to the side of the bed, slowly still showing her movements to the watching girl, standing on it and looking up in the gap between bed and ceiling. Expecting some sort of attack she relaxed when a pair of scared eyes locked onto hers, "there we go, I've found you again!" She said happily, smiling warmly at the girl again. "Come on, we have to see you now, so we can make sure your healthy, see what needs healing…" she held out her hand again and heard the girl moving closer into the light from the dull area on top of the coffin. Pulling her into her arms, Seres stepped down off the step and turned to face Ms Hellsing while placing the girl on her feet, the blanket still on her small shoulders while showing she was wearing only a pair of dirty old shorts. She only came up to Seres shoulder and she wasn't all that tall to begin with, pulling medium height at best.

Ms Hellsing stepped forward as the child looked up at her defiance ringing in her stance and glare, the young vampire's hand still on her shoulder just in case, she held eye contact with Ms Hellsing without a single flinch. '_She does better than the council for staring matches with Master,'_ murmured Alacard to the young vampire as she watched from the doorway, smiling as manically as ever.

'_I was hoping…_' She relied quietly, leaving the sentence off as their eyes met and he nodded.

"She has spirit," said Ms Hellsing suddenly, smiling slightly as she looked at the small child. "And potential from what I can see here," leaning down, her face at the same level, "what is your name child?"

The girl eyed her, understanding in her eyes but as she opened her mouth nothing came out except a sigh. The entire room stood shocked at the occurrence before Alacard burst out laughing, holding on to the doorframe; the small girl forgot her fear of the old Vampire for a second and started glaring at him instead.

Ms Hellsing stood back, rubbing her forehead and looked at Seres again, "well she obviously can't speak it seems. Wither it's though mental trauma or she was never taught we can't be sure. But she seems to understand us as she's stopped trying to glare at Alacard," she paused again as the girl eyed her, listening with an intelligent look in her eye. "She may also have information about the FREAKS we could use. How old are you child?"

The girl shrugged at her, holding up ten fingers then one more before shrugging again.

"I think she might have been ten or eleven when she last knew, but is not sure anymore." Said Seres hesitantly making the girl nod in agreement, "so you do understand what we say, just can't speak very well?"

The girl nodded again hesitantly, before looking at her feet.

"So you know that we mean you no harm?" Asked Ms Hellsing a cigar had appeared in her fingers again and she was puffing away at it slowly. The girl eyed her again before nodding slowly, "and you know we hunt and kill FREAKS?"

Nodding again, the girl opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out before she looked at the floor frustrated. "Did you ever know how to speak? Or were you just taught to understand?" Asked Ms Hellsing brutally, "I don't want any petty attention seeking from you child."

There was another momentary staring match before she shook her head and turned to Seres, holding onto her arm as if to shield herself from Ms Hellsing, all the while glaring at her. Seres watched in shock, stuttering at Ms Hellsing before the taller woman answered her, "she can stay. She is your responsibility and seeing as your Alacard's responsibility," she turned to the smirking vampire "that means you have this pair to look after. Any trouble is your punishment."

Leaving the room without a backwards glance Seres and Alacard looked at each other before looking down at the small girl who was starting to fidget. "I'll train her, you keep her clothed and fed. She will be in combat as a sniper," said Alacard moving up to the pair.

"A killer?!" Gasped Seres shocked as the girl moved forwards and matched Alacard's curious stare, lifting a hand to remove his glasses, tilting her head to the side as she looked into his eyes. "I refuse! She couldn't- I- She-"

She was cut off as the girl looked up at her, nodding as if to confirm that she could and would.

"She has not led the soft life you did policewoman, she had no parents. She will work with us, it is her wish." He said before moving to the door, "I'll find Walter for you." Then he was gone.

Seres stared at the space where he had been; evidentially she had missed something between her master and the girl, looking down when she felt something tugging at her arm again she saw the girl fidgeting more. "What's wrong?"

Dancing on the spot, the girl started looking around desperately. Needless to say, they made it to the bathroom on time; waiting outside the room she began to wonder about the girls history. How had the girl gotten herself into that place? Was it an accident? Random event? What was she doing there?

A tugging at her arm alerted her to the girls return. "You feel better now girl? Hmm… I can't keep calling you girl." Chatted Seres as the girl clung to her arm as they walked down the corridor, "what were you called? I know you can't tell me, so I guess we could think of a name you like. I wander how frustrating it is to not be able to speak?" She paused as she looked down at the girl, "but then again, I know what it's like to speak and not be heard. I feel like that every now and then with Alacard, there are things I don't understand but cannot ask because I don't know how. So we're both in the same boat kinda." She chuckled as the girl looked up at her, face blank but her eyes shining with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Walking into her room, she caught Walter laying a table for her. "Ah, Ms Victoria, I laid dinner for you, I wanted you to eat while I found something to wear for our new guest." He said smiling and bowing to her, indicating the iced blood bag waiting for her on the table. Alacard was still training her, and had accepted anyway she chose to drink her blood, wither it was in a bowl or a glass but he had told her not long ago she was to start biting the bag to get her ready for her first real bite. She'd paled and had spent several days thinking deeply about her reaction to biting a living person, but the conclusion she had come to was that she had fed from her dear friend Ferguson when he had just perished and had only started drinking blood after watching her master do so.

She couldn't wait to do so, yet the inner battle still waged when she was faced with things that reminded her of her old life and her remaining humanity. Little things like seeing a mother and child together, or when she went shopping for new clothing after having left her apartment finally.

"Thank you Walter, but what are we feeding… um… we really need a name for you!" She said despairingly, making Walter smile at her as the young girl tilted her head to the side, standing there meekly with the blanket still held around her shoulders.

"…"

"She's quiet charming I must say," he said as he pulled the chair out for Seres and indicating to her. "Now, how about we feed you before you pass out and we can think of a name for you while you eat." The girl brightened up again as he showed her a serving trolley he had brought up with him, opening to show her the food under some of the trays.

"Sit down now, Ms" he said pulling out a chair and showing her while across the table Seres smiled at her, encouragingly. She ran round the table, dirty hair bouncing wide eyes alight as she sat down, looking up at him, "you look half starved and I'm not sure what you've been eating so I'm to give you soup for a while. Do you understand?"

He didn't speak to her like she was an idiot, she was only nervous and he noted she appreciated the respect he was giving her, she was smart for being young. Placing the food before he noted again quietly how she tried to eat with spoon and to do it tidily, thought it seemed many years since she had used one by the way she hesitantly picked it up.

Before she stared though, she nodded to him inclining her head to him in thanks, making him chuckle. "You remind me quiet a bit of Ms Hellsing at your age, she was very much as determined and strong as you are," she girl eyed him as he spoke, tilting in a questioning way as if to tell him to continue. "When her father died there was much to do about her taking over the Hellsing Institute at such a young age. I think the likeness may have something to do with your being around here still."

While Walter held the young girls attention Seres lifted out the bag of blood, feeling like her teeth were aching as she lifted it up and looked at it. Eying the girl once more she lifted it to her mouth and closing her eyes as her teeth easily pierced the thick plastic around it. As she sucked the cold liquid though the holes she had made, it seemed so easy to do, where as before she had been a half vampire she would have never as imagined.

She had been with the Hellsing Institute for nearly five whole years now, surviving though the various attacks from FREAKS and the Round Table. The Queen had visited the Round Table herself once the Hellsing castle had been rebuilt with some new improvements by technology and Alacard himself.

"How about something traditional like Elizabeth or Christine?" She heard Walter say as the last of the blood drained from the bag, bringing her back to herself. There was a disapproving frown as Walter carried on guessing, cleaning up the soup dish and bread plates.

'I wander if she has developed some sort of sixth sense about those around her? Who would hurt her, who is a threat? A mixture of body language and developed empathy?' She mused while watching Walter acting like a parental grandfather, fussing over his favourite grandchild.

"Something more modern then, how about Nadine or Ellie?"

The reply was a wrinkle of her small nose. She started indicating something small with her finger and forefinger, "a small name? Well give me a minuet to think, or else we'll just start calling you kitten like Ms Victoria used to be."

The small girl rolled her eyes at him while Seres smiled weakly at the mention of her old nickname from her first team, leaning back in her seat as Walter removed her things from the table as well.

"How about May?"

Shake of head.

"Tia?"

Roll of eyes.

"Tex?"

There was a huff before she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, lifting her feet up onto the chair.

"How about Maya?"

She opened her mouth to reject it, but paused and looked at something right in front of her before looking up at him and nodding. "Maya it is then, do you think that was your name? Or do you just prefer it?" He asked as he started to remove something from the bottom of the serving trolley he had brought.

There was a frown on her face again before she lifted both hands to her head suddenly and screamed silently, making both Seres and Walter dash to her side worried. Looking up at them both with misery in her large eyes, she gasped for air while patting her head behind her right ear. She mimed someone swinging something and then pointed to her head and clutched it in pain again, looking at them both in hope.

"You got hit in the head? With something big and it hurt your head and now you get headaches? Is that right?" Asked Seres while Walter reached up with gentle hands to look at the spot she pointed at but he only got so far before he had to stop.

"I can't see it yet, but we have to move on to the other order from Ms Hellsing." He said, stepping back and picking up the towel and soap he had taken from the trolley. Maya looked at the two with her head tilted to the side in puzzlement at the objects in front of her.

"Come on Maya dear, Seres can help you if you don't want me to," said Walter leading the way to the young vampires en-suit.


	3. Chapter 3

-1It turned out that bathing the newly named; Maya, was harder than either of them thought. To start with she seemed that something about the running water into the bathtub disturbed her to hiding behind the bed again until Walter finished it, but once she saw the tub full of clear water and told her she was to go into it, she stood there looking from to another then looking around the bathroom as if for something else.

"Don't worry, it's just hot clean water, if it's too hot then we can change the temperature," soothed the young vampire as she put her hand in the water, then motioned for Walter to do so. With the size of the castle, the bathtub was as large as a double bed but luckily didn't take as long to fill from the equally large taps.

Maya moved up to the tub, touching the water hesitantly, the lifted it to her lips to taste to make sure then looked at them both and nodded, a small blush appearing as embarrassed by her distrust of them both. Removing the blanket, she moved to get in the tub with her shorts still on until Seres told her she had to remove them.

This led to another battle of catch and explain.

They managed to make piece by offering her a clean pair of Seres' own underwear, while explaining once she was clean they would get her some clothes of her own to wear, including any underwear she chose, but she had to be clean first. Clean all over.

She made them both leave the room into the bathroom while she changed, while hiding on top of the bed again.

Her fears subsided as she got into the tub and started to relax, enjoying the warmth and playing lightly with the water, not caring if Walter was in the room until he had tried to wash her hair for her.

Once she was calmed, both Seres and Walter were soaked through on the front of their clothes and she let the young vampire wash her long hair for her, finally letting the colour show threw. It was a chestnut brown with streaks of natural deep red in it, matching her dark eyes.

Once she was out of the tub, another large towel wrapped around her while Walter towel dried her long hair, she started to yawn. She had slept a little earlier, but being full, warm and clean for the first time in gods knew how long was taking it's effect. Luckily Seres was starting to get tired too because she doubted that Maya would have slept unless she was by her side in the large bed.

Showing Maya the coffin and the controls for it, they climbed in with Maya hesitating before snuggling herself up against the slightly older woman. Seres smiled, 'it's like having a little sister to look after, oh my Master, thank you.'


	4. Chapter 4

-1"Tell me about what it was you sensed in the child."

Politeness wasn't a requirement of their relationship, most the time the ritual of tradition and etiquette bored Alacard more than most FREAKS did. Walter was dealing with the child still, they were alone together and it was in these peaceful moments he calmed enough to enjoy them, he knew when her time came he would miss her passing sorely. If she would just concede to being a vampire, she would be powerful and still be able to rule the Hellsing Institute with the iron fist she used now. Yet he understood her deep loathing of his kind and the disgust she'd feel of betraying her family name and honour.

Like her uncle had.

Her continued virginity still had him worried as she was the only surviving member of the family and it needed to continue or be passed to the control of the Round Table. The mere thought revolted him, but it would mean his freedom from servitude… an after thought that still had mixed feeling.

"It was different. When I faced Incognito, I could sense a strength in him that was hard to read. They did do something to her that we do not know of or understand yet, but I'm undertaking her training and she will be a sniper for now and then in combat with the policewoman once her training has reached the right point."

Ms Hellsing nodded in understanding, dragging on her cigarette while waiting for Walter to return.

"So you're still considering-" There was an almost unheard growl from Alacard and she knew it was his respect of her that stopped it from being a true growl; not even he has perfect self-control. Smiling to herself she continued, but changed the topic for his benefit.

"It is your digression of course, but I will be informed if it happens." She said firmly, looking at the smoke as she exhaled. It was times when drastic things like this happened she believed that God was guiding her hands as firmly as he had guided her ancestors at the beginning of the Hellsing Institutes creation. With the introduction of this new piece, something was telling her a new wave of FREAKS was due.

There was a polite knock at the door, before Walter entered a second later wheeling in another trolley. Alacard had to hold in the laughter as he felt Ms Hellsing noticeably relax at the arrival of her evening tea, his Master had to have some weaknesses that were human.

"How is the child?" She asked while eyeing the teapot innocently sitting on the cart, hording it's tea. Smiling Walter began the wizardry that is making tea, mixing the sugar and milk into the concoction of tealeaves and water.

"Settled and named Ms Hellsing." He assured her as he placed the teacup in front of her, seeing the way her shoulders relaxed even more as she sipped the first drops of tea.

It had been a very trying day with the confirmation of the FREAKS factory and then the two-hour mission to eliminate it and round it up the remaining survivors that had been involved in the factory operation. Then the situation with the young girl was sprung on her and the stresses involved on wither to take her on the team or not, it was harder than imagined because over the last few years the only people to never betray her were Walter, Alacard and… Seres. Who had never asked for anything in her time here, except strawberry scented shampoo.

"Named?"

"Yes Ms, while feeding her Ms Victoria and myself took guesses at a name for her which she responded to, yea or ney," he smothered a quiet laugh at the memory of her expressions.

Ms Hellsing smiled slightly from behind her teacup, the child had defiantly rubbed off on Walter, 'I wander if that is part of her abilities? But that's more powerful than you'd think and she wouldn't have been in that cage, or that explains why she is still alive.' Suspicion filled her mind, memories of her 'sister' filled her mind, never wanting to be fooled or violated like that ever again.

"In the end, she preferred the name Maya to all others. Ironic if I may, yet I must also comment" began Walter as he stood to the side of the desk. "We had trouble bathing her because she was distrustful of the bathtub when full of water, I'm wandering about experimentation again. Also the scars on her body, appear random but they had a set pattern to them in some areas, following either major blood veins or selected organs on her torso."

He paused in his briefing as if in thought, "a discrete check while washing her hair proved that there were no scars or lumps to show the insertion of a FREAK chip, but Alacard would have known if she was vampire. Yet she does display unusual abilities, speed, strength, senses." He shrugged in finishing, silence filled the room for a while before Walter spoke again, "another thing that struck me as worrying about Maya," he hesitated un-sure wither to speak of it or not.

Ms Hellsing encouraged him with a nod of her head before indicating her teacup was empty, while refilling it, turning so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye for Alacard was looking out the window. "Regarding to how abused she may have been… she didn't want…. She wouldn't let us bath her unless she had a pair of underwear on again. We exchanged them for a clean pair at least, but it leads me to believe towards sexual abuse. Not being adolescent yet, she doesn't seem to care so much about being topless but she doesn't want to be fully exposed to anything. I'll take this into consideration with her clothing of course," he stopped again as he placed down the teacup and looked at something across the room. "Over all Ms Hellsing, I'm worried about the state this child may be in, and how it may have been fortunate for us to collect her instead of the authorities."

Nodding in understanding, the silence that filled the room now held a coldness to it, as they all tried to understand how a child of eleven would think, feel, be –after being exposed to the many kinds of abuse she had been though. The speech limitation hopefully was the only major thing besides the clothing issue, which was nothing for a pre-teen female.

"We shall continue with our mission, Search and Destroy." Spoke Ms Hellsing coldly before she started on her next cup of tea.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about this one?"

"…."

"Too girly right?"

A nod of the head, in agreement.

They were out shopping in the busy high street of London; Maya was dressed in some of Seres' spare clothes, looking smothered in the purple jumper and the mini skirt coming down to her knee's. They were in one of the many clothes stores, looking through the children - young teens sections, picking up different things and discarding others.

Standing near them, acting as discreet bodyguard was one of the men for the squad who'd volunteered to go with her, she knew him as Jake, he was 25 and until he'd got glared at by Maya he' kept up a nervous running commentary.

Personally he felt over the moon to be invited out with Ms Victoria on a social occasion, a chance to spend time with the beautiful blond vampire. He wasn't intimidated by her vampirism, but intrigued by her paleness, her sunset red eyes and impressed by her strength of character and body.

"Why not? I think that was pretty nice," he said with a smile, trying to add something to the conversation that he only half understood. Maya looked at him in such a way he felt like he was being examined under a microscope, she shrugged at him before pulling a face at the pink dress that Seres had pulled out.

Seres only laughed, making him blush and go weak at the knee's at the attention, "I think we've got a little tomboy on our hands here Jake."

'She said my name! She said my name!' His mind crowed in delight, as he smiled following the pair to another rack.

It took them another hour before Maya was satisfied with what they had and Seres was satisfied with the amount they were buying. Ms Hellsing said she would get the money back in her wages for the clothing so long as she had receipts, only because the Hellsing Institute didn't really posses a credit card for her to borrow.

Leaning over Seres shoulder, one arm wrapped around her shoulders he looked at the bill "Holy shit! You two spent £300 on clothing!"

There was a giggle from Seres and a small wicked smile from Maya as Seres explained that it was normal to spend that on one item in some occasions! She described a beautiful black slinky dress she's paid £150 for and how it was worth it as it showed off every curve and detail of her body while still being stylish. Jake was practically dribbling on himself as he imagined her dressed as such, but as he did so Maya started to fidget again, looking at him strangely, glaring while un-sure wither to hide behind Seres or defend her from the man in front of them. Afterwards she decided to just keep her distance of him.

Walking down the street Seres and Maya stopped suddenly, making Jake bump into the back of Seres, arm falling across her shoulders again to make sure he didn't tumble over her completely. "What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, looking around the street before following their gaze into the dark alleyway. It was filled with darkness as the night started to begin, due to Seres sensitivity to daylight they had had to leave the institute at about 3 in the afternoon, thankfully it was winter and grew dark early.

"It's good to see you enjoying yourself Policegirl," came a smooth voice from inside the alleyway, emanating from the darkness. Her face lit up as she realised it was her master, "Alacard, what are you doing here?"

Maya nodded to him in greeting as he appeared in the shadowy entrance of the alleyway, grinning manically at the two before his eyes settled on Jake. "Who are you solider?" He purred the words as he leaned over the group, never quiet leaving the shadow but making Jake take a step back, taking his arm off of Seres as he swallowed hard.

"Jake, sir!" He said, trying to stand up straighter in the presence of the master Vampire. Alacard looked at him, then his innocently smiling fledgling then back at Jake, his glare intensifying and making Jake stammer in panic.

Maya poked the older vampire snapping him out of his glaring at the young man, before holding up some of the bags she was carrying. He looked down at her as she came up to just above his waist, before bursting out laughing leaning on the wall, clutching his side before kneeling down to her level.

"Would you ladies like a quicker way of getting home?" He asked before looking up into Seres deep red eyes. She gasped in shock at the invitation, it had only happened a few times when she had been seriously injured that he teleported her anyway, usually leaving her to travel in the mundane way the other members used.

"Really?" Alacard felt something in his chest pull as she smiled at him as he straightened. He laughed again, masking the emotion as he pulled the pair close, slipping his arms over them, the folds of his coat covering them as he sneered at Jake before disappearing into the darkness.

Jake looked into the darkness for a while longer before it finally sunk in that they were gone. Looking around he realised how strange he must look gazing into an empty alleyway in the middle of the street, shaking himself he started to walk towards the nearest subway station, standing on the near empty platform, looking along the tunnel for the train, he saw something with glowing red eyes glaring up at him.

Meanwhile at the Institute, Seres gasped in shock again as they stepped out of the wall in the hallway outside her room. "Alacard," she said admiringly, looking up at him while still being held by him "thank you my Master."

She tingled where she could feel his hand pressing against her back still, while resisting the urge to snuggle up closer to him. He smiled down at her before letting go and taking a step back, Seres opened the door to her room, and indicating he should follow her in, still smiling as ever.

He shrugged and followed them in, sitting down in one of the chairs he leaned back on two of the legs, propping his feet on the table as the girls put down bags. Victoria started to unpack, talking absently to him and Maya while she put the young girls new things in the dresser that had been put in her room. Maya was to sleep with her, either in the same bed, or a bed of her own if she preferred until she felt more secure within the Institute.

Pulling items of clothing out seemingly at random, Alacard nodded where he needed to and made comments about fashion over the centuries having never been so extreme as it was today, enjoying her excitement while Maya also watched her.

All the while he was feeling towards Maya, trying to understand the strangeness he was sensing from her. She was no where near being a vampire but her power reminded him of a Class B, someone who was very much different but no where close to being a Class A. It was something old that had been twisted into something new, and he had a feeling Incognito's power may have had something to do with her own.

There was something familiar in her power, it had always been there in the way he could sense powerful old friends, but it had faded a while ago and now it was back. Who was always hard to identify unless he focused but even now, it didn't work.

Standing up suddenly, making Seres stammer in mid sentence at the sudden action, "excuse me ladies I must leave you now." Walking towards the door, he faded into blackness as he walked through it, a smile still plastered on his face as he imagined the true battles he could have with her. But looking over his shoulder at the strawberry haired vampire, he could only imagine the power she would posses in a few decades time. She had potential to be truly strong, proven through countless trials that even lesser true vampires might have fallen though.

* * *

Authors Note:

Reiko, if you want to e-mail me we can discuss this further. you might not like the work load...


	6. Chapter 6

-1Ms Integral Hellsing sipped her tea as she read the report of the last mission.

There were several notes of mention from the new Commander, Thomas Field. There was mention of Alacard involvement with the ringleader of the group while there were complimentary notes about Seres dealing with several 'Vampire Sluts' who had unfortunately claimed the lives of 3 of the men.

There was also a mention about Maya.

It was her second mission and there was a brief mention of her expert handling of the sniper rifle even thought the size difference should encumber someone of her size, let alone age. She worked on Ghoul clean up; dealing efficiently with those threatening her fellow team members yet her lack of outward emotion towards her task was still disturbing.

There was also a footnote the Jake Johnson had not reported to work for several days, he is assumed missing, as his apartment showed no signs of struggle or leaving. 'If memory serves me right, he was the one who escorted Celes and young Maya out shopping.' She smiled in mild amusement, she knew Jake to be an okay solider but his personal life needed some seeing to, being a frequenter of bad company he would have no doubt gotten himself killed sooner or later. But she would have to have a word with Alacard over his jealously issues concerning his fledgling.


	7. Chapter 7

Maya looked around her curiously as she wandered the halls of the Hellsing Mansion alone, looking at the large portraits on some of the walls, wonderfully remade or restored after the previous destruction of the mansion from the invasion by ghouls.

She was being instructed by just about everyone it seemed sometimes, Captain Field instructed her on tactical and battlefield technique while Alucard has yet to show her more than how to shoot. Ms. Hellsing taught her the meaning of values and honor, of staying true to a cause, she understood all but had trouble accepting some concepts still thought being unable to speak or write, she couldn't argue her point -while Walter taught her etiquette. Meanwhile Seras was teaching her how to read and write, she knew how but had… forgotten… somehow…. It was in the part of her memory she labeled as Before. Before what, she had no idea still, but it was why she was kept in that cage like a pet monster. Now she was free.

Smiling slightly she took another turn and realized she was down, underground the mansion in the oldest part. Suddenly, something pulled at her; she could feel it drawing her towards it, summoning her…

Maya started to run, barely keeping track of where she was going as she heard her feet pounding on the floor, the sound echoing around her until she turned a corner and came to a complete stop. Eyes wide she took in the site before her of a blood written mural, symbols and figures drawn on the wall and door while something inside it throbbed, it thudded with the pounding of her heart. Glancing all round, she couldn't hear or sense anyone… Peering around the door, hesitant but curious.

Stepping inside there was little light to see but that had never bothered her, but the straps bolted to the walls did. There was blood on the floor, old she summarized, at least a decade give or take a year, moving into the chamber more she couldn't see anything else except the walls and remains of the straps until she sensed movement behind her.

Turning sharply she felt herself blush as there was nothing there behind her, yet tilting her head she inspected the chamber closer, there was something there! She could feel it throbbing in the stones around her, as her own blood thundered through her. Closing her eyes she focused in on herself, something she had taught herself to do while locked away, it took her away from the bad places outside to the safe place inside. It helped her, helped her see differently, or sense things more sharply or feel stronger and faster, she had never dared to test it's actual use in something other than self-defense, and never since had she used it after being saved by Hellsing all those months ago.

Gasping softly to herself she opened her eyes and saw the energy pulsing through the walls of the chamber, it was glowing a soft golden orange, a color she associated with life and had seen in her dreams as she flew over the land's. She saw it in large veins that encircled the earth and gave it life, here it was not blue as that was, but still felt the same. Though this energy was old, almost faded away but still strong even in it's weakness.

Touching the stones near the steps hesitantly, she gasped and tried to scream as images and sounds flooded her mind suddenly, overwhelming her.

A young girl with blond white hair, glasses and a uniform on…. A creature bound in darkness only to watch and wait until called upon once more to protect and serve his master… An arrogant man, with others who followed him, his eyed filled with anger and jealousy… The girl was injured… Blood, flowed free, pain…. An awakening of the monster… His freedom from the bindings of the room and returning to the self made binding of servitude.

Opening her eyes suddenly, gasping for air as sweat covered her body and her vision of the energies faded back to normal, she turned slowly to see someone sitting on the steps and smiling at her.

"You sensed it didn't you?" He asked in amusement, removing his glasses to stare at her with his deep red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of this room. She nodded to him, as she leaned on the wall, her shoulder throbbed as she had felt the pain of the young girl, as the room suddenly seemed smaller, decades of time stuck there had been imprinted into her mind.

"It gets more interesting!" He laughed, standing up suddenly and indicating she was to follow him.

"I avoid this room, too much time spent in one place like that is bad for my health, and I like my freedom to roam," he spoke casually as she followed next to him, still leaning on the walls of the corridor, her head spinning still.

"Do not let my Master know of your knowledge, she has yet to discover the true power she posses, something her farther was only just learning to use before he died." He spoke with mild regret and respect at the mention of Ms. Hellsing's farther, "for some reason unknown to me, the Hellsing family has forgotten the power that once filled and drove them forward."

Maya nodded in understanding as her head cleared, and they walked up the stairs to the main hall.

"We'll hopefully have a mission tonight, Master is just sorting out the details for us," he smiled happily, "I hope she lets me go, it's such a wonderful night outside."

He looked down at her as his hat and glasses reappeared, they were right outside Ms. Hellsings office, "I was on the roof before I felt the energies, now be a good girl and find out what's going on," he laughed as he walked through the darkness into the wall.

Maya looked at the spot where he had just been for a while longer before gathering herself and looking at the door. Knocking on it twice she looked down at herself to make sure she was tidy, the blue denim trousers and loose white T-shirts she'd taken to wearing were acceptable to Ms. Hellsing so long as they were neat.

Hearing a call from inside she opened the door and walked in, nodding to Ms. Hellsing as she did so, and looking over at Walter and nodding a greeting as well.

"Maya, we are just waiting for Ms Victoria to join us and then I'll brief you on tonight's mission, it's to be a difficult one just for you three." Integral let out a cloud of smoke after she spoke, indicating the chair in front of her for the young girl to sit in.

Opening her mouth as she moved to the chair she stopped and glared at her feet as she sat, her inability to speak and her ability to understand were battling factors now that there were people to speak to.

"It's alright Maya, we know roughly what your asking by body language and expression." Comforted Walter from besides Ms. Hellsing, knowing his icy mistress sometimes lacked in compassion for the needs of others. But they both understood how compassion could be a bad thing in her line of work, and that she cared for all those she led, each death marking her as she marched onwards in her struggle against vampires and FREAKS. It was what made her men so loyal to her.

"Wait until the other two are here before you ask any questions child," said Ms. Hellsing stubbing out the remains of her cigarette. Maya smiled slightly, relieved to know that they understood to a degree what she was trying to say.

There was silence until a knock came at the door, followed by Ms. Hellsing's 'Enter'. Maya smiled as a greeting towards Seras.

"Sorry I am late Ms. Hellsing, I was in the bath when Master turned up all of a sudden." She blushed at this and didn't see the twitch in Ms. Hellsing's face as she tried to contain a sudden smile that tried to surface.

Maya on the other hand let out a small silent giggle at both women, knowing Walter was grinning from ear to ear, while Seras continued talking.

"Of course he appeared in front of the tub, but thankfully there were bubbles but this didn't stop me having a heart attack at his sudden appearance!" She blushed even more, "of course Master found this hysterical."

"I have to enjoy myself some how, Seras," purred Alucard from behind her chair, making her sit up straight suddenly, only her vampire reflexes had stopped her jumping out of the chair entirely. Of course this was all that was needed to set Maya off into a peal of silent laughing at the pair of them while Ms. Hellsing glared at Alucard and Maya.

"Behave vampire!" She snapped, trying to control herself. Alucard only snickered before leaning against the wall and waiting for her to start, a large manic grin on his face as ever. Maya managed to control herself while Seras just blushed and glared at her ex-master, it was like seeing a bunny trying to discipline the dog that had just startled it.

"The mission!"

Silence filled the room, as all attentions were suddenly focused quiet sharply on Ms. Hellsing, her nerve never failing even now under the attentions of two vampires and the strangest child she'd ever met since herself.

"There is a small village in the midlands, it's called Braid. It's basically a small high street of seven shops or inns around green land with only a few cottages spinning off from it. We have reports that several teenagers went missing over there while camping, before being found four days later looking like they had been mauled by beasts. Two weeks after being found, members of the community started going missing until finally there were only thirty people left out of the two hundred that populated the little village.

"Once the police realized what was going on they sent in a small squad as surveillance only, sending back pictures. That was yesterday, only one member of the team was lost luckily and we were sent in, while those men are being sent for therapy." While talking she had been pulling photos out of the file in front of her, several showing aerial survey shots of the town before pulling out the photos of the teenagers.

Victoria and Maya looked deeply at one, of a boy with short brown hair that was messy, a hard look in his eyes even though he was smiling with a group of other teenagers.

Alucard was peering over their shoulder, looking down at the group shots or individual photos of what was looking to be there targets, "Children. Why always the young ones?" He muttered arms crossed in annoyance.

Maya looked up at him while motioning breaking something with her two hands. "More versatile?" He asked as translation, she nodded a dark look in her eyes before tapping her head and shaking it. "You don't know why you know," he translated once more, making her nod before looking at Ms. Hellsing and then back at the photos.

Integra nodded and carried on to speak, "Intelligence also found something new." She stopped, getting there full attention again as she pulled out her final picture, staring at it again as if she still couldn't believe it and then handed it over to them.

"It seems that there are some new FREAKS out there to worry about, the improved FREAKS we fought in the tower are back."

Victoria gasped as she started at the picture, Alucard growled and put a hand on Victoria's shoulder almost in protection from what the picture showed. Maya stared at the picture, her breathing growing harder and harder before she curled up, clutching her hair in small hard fists and then passing out in the chair. Walter was by her side as everyone else stood up in shock, checking her pulse and breathing he shifted her in the chair slightly to a different position and sighed.

"She's just out cold, it shouldn't be for long but it might have something to do with what ever is blocking her memories," he said while standing up again, his eyes never leaving Maya's face just in case.

Alucard stared from her back to the picture before going silent, his smile gone in contemplation. Victoria looked back at the picture, "What are they?" She asked in confusion, looking from her master to Ms. Hellsing.

"FREAKS" spat Alucard as he glared at the picture, his hand returning to his fledgling in protective worry.


	8. Chapter 8

They flew in by helicopter as it was faster than driving, Hellsing Squads had already set up a perimeter around the small town when they arrived, Ms Hellsing gave them all a final nod from inside the copter before they all jumped out.

Maya had recovered from her faint after ten minuets and insisted she be on the mission still but would hint no more to what she knew, just indicating to her head and motioning no. She also refused to be on sniper duty, showing them she wanted to go in with Victoria and Alacard, it was allowed because Ms Hellsing knew she would do it anyway, even disobeying orders to do so.

Walter had confided to them all while Maya was grabbing her own equipment –specially made by Walter of course- that something had frightened the child, and to help break down the wall in her mind she had to confront that fear. Not only for that but also to help get over her own imprisonment -which gave her nightmares still, she wanted to feel more like she was accepted on the team, not just a child they put on the back lines safely out the way.

"Remember she is a human child you two, not able to take the damages you two suffer.." Reminded Ms Hellsing as she saw them off, but the dark look Maya shot her made her wander who would really be watching who's back.

--

The night was dark with only a half moon and scattered clouds covering the sky, pushed along quickly by a growing wind as the seasons turned towards winter and the weather grew colder and cruel.

Alacard tipped his hat to the two girls, "I'll keep in touch with you via Telepathy.." He grinned and looked up at the moon, feeling his spirit rise at the calling to slaughter. "Tonight will be dangerous so don't' hesitate to call on me," and with that he took off on the Y shaped path before them.

Victoria and Maya looked at one another, Maya shrugged and they started off along the other path, Victoria had her large sniper rifle over one shoulder, ammo box on her back while carrying two small machine guns on her other shoulder.

Maya was equipped with two shot guns, as her preferred weapon over the sniper rifle she also carried just in case, the vest she was wearing and her belt both were loaded with cartridges and magazines for her weapons. Her shotgun was smaller, made just for her grip, only slightly large so "she could grow into it a bit before he would have to make another" Walter had joked.

Heading down the path, both alert to anything Maya nearly shot a rabbit when it dived out the bushes suddenly. Only Victoria pushing the barrel of the gun down had prevented her from firing as the rabbit had bounced away into the bushes. Maya had smiled nervously at her own tenseness, embarrassed when she was usually so calm, knowing this only helped prove that the mission was bothering her.

"It's okay," murmured Victoria quietly, moving silently along the path again. She began to tell Maya of her first encounter with Ghouls, the night she had met her master, she had told her already but hearing her quiet voice speaking about how she too had been afraid calmed the nervous girl.

Arriving out of the loose forest they had been walking through, into the end of a row of small ground storey cottage bungalows, Victoria radioed through there position and there advancement, requesting wither or not to search the small houses for survivors or enemies. She received a negative unless either was spotted from outside, they were to cover the town before they were to advance inside any buildings.

Walking along the street again, the pair jumped again as they heard gun shots making them hurry towards the centre of the village while Alacard's voice whispered in the back of there minds, "no need to hurry for pathetic ghouls young ones, they are a waist of time. Search for the enemy, he is fast and prefers open spaces."

"Yes, my Master." Replied Victoria, a simple nod coming from Maya as they advanced, eyes scanning the pretty gardens laid out before the cottages, noting doors open in the cottages, either by force or left open. The other side of them was hedgerow, tall and thick only the aerial plans they had memorised told them it was fields on the other side.

"There was trouble here," muttered Victoria before cocking her head to the side, "hear that?"

Maya nodded, there was a turning in the hedge that led to the main square of the village as the row of cottages ended, from behind the last house there was a low moaning. Ghouls.

But there was another noise; a growling canine sound coming from there and the moaning was increasing. Sharing a glance, the girls broke into a run, guns ready as they ran round the corner to confront what was there only to be frozen in fear and shock..

Before them were two large canine like creatures, the darkness of the night would have made them appear black to human eyes, but they saw clearly that they were both a dirty dark grey.

They were attacking the Ghouls in co-ordinated attacks, jumping at the stumbling moving dead from behind, removing heads from necks and turning them to dust, but there were too many and there attacks were too specific to be successful every time. Snarling in disgust, Maya lifted up her shotgun and started to shoot the Ghouls, the spreading style of the weapon blowing away large chunks of rotten flesh as they turned there attention on the new attack.

The dogs dodged out of the way of fire while Victoria called to them, asking them to come closer while Maya efficiently dealt with the moving un-dead. Glancing over she noted they were smaller than the canine like FREAKS she'd seen in the file shots. Looking at each other the wolves moved closer, uncertainty in every line of there bodies while Victoria knelt down to speak to them, casting a glance at the last of the falling Ghouls.

"We are from Hellsing Institute, my master asks that we are to ask to see you Pack Leader to find out what is going on here," she said, repeating her message and feeling slightly silly as she spoke. But before she could open her mouth to speak again one of the wolves stepped back and started to grow, his figure changing into that of a fur covered human with a tail and large ears. His green eyes glowed much like her masters in the darkness.

"I know of your Institute, Vampire," he spoke quiet well for having quiet large teeth, Maya looked at him transform but couldn't comment while reloading her gun and checking it was okay before turning her full attention to the man before her.

"We have an agreement with her, we are not as un-civilised as you may think we are," he said with contempt. "But we had to break our no involvement deal to sort out this problem." Seeing Victoria's puzzled expression he relented in his anger towards her and what she represented.

Maya started motioning, partly for attention and partly to get her message across, for several minuets while gesturing with her hands to emphasis what ever she was saying. It was the most expression that Victoria had seen on her face, all the while the man was nodding in understanding, while his partner wolf was sitting, nodding also.

"It seems you have not been informed about Werewolves and the agreement made with the Hellsing family," he said with mild shock, turning his attention back to a puzzled young vampire who shook her head. "I see, my apologies." He bowed to her and despite herself, she blushed.

He motioned for them to follow, "we were originally the guardians of nature to explain it in the basic terms. We did not hunt vampires or other night creatures, we just protected our land and gave guidance if needed. Yet our kind seemed to almost die out due to our own stupid traditions, until the people creating the FREAK chips got hold of one of us. So we do not mind the FREAK werewolves thought they lack the grace and power of our ancestors. So we have an old agreement and deal with our own rouge FREAKS." As he spoke they looked around, constantly looking for more Ghouls or other attackers.

"We get by basically, but recently, a new wave of vampires has appeared as you know.. It seems" he said slowing as his ears perked up, "that those who made vampires into micro chips have now also found a way to merge them with Werewolves. We will discuss later, assuming you live Vampire." He smiled at her again, making her blush once more before he turned back into a wolf in a fluid motion that reminded her of her master's tricks.

Something appeared to there left, they all turned to attack but Alacard just laughed. "I'm having so much fun tonight Ms Victoria!" He laughed loudly, slinging one arm around her shoulders as he started walking again. Looking down at the two wolves that had backed away from him slightly, he smiled and removed his hand, holding it over his chest as he inclined his head. "Evening scruff balls," Victoria who thought it had been an insult; gasped silently in shock before the wolf rolled its eyes, tail wagging.

"So werewolf FREAKS? Is nothing sacred?" And he laughed again, "I supposed you were in need," dropping his arms he indicate a group of approaching teenagers, a few ghouls advancing ahead of them.

Maya hissed suddenly, fangs noticeable in her mouth as she aimed her gun at the approaching figures. All dispatched the ghouls quickly, and the clouds moving off the moon suddenly showed five teenagers standing there naked in the middle of the grassy green.

There were two girls and three boys, one of the girls leaning on one of the guys in such an intimate way that made Victoria blush again at his obvious arousal while Alacard just smiled, sensing her embracement and enjoying her innocence, though he kept note of Maya, her true self was starting to shine though.

"Your spoiling all our fun man," leered the centre boy of the group as they stood several meters apart from each other, by this point Victoria had her arm on Maya who was fidgeting in agitation. "Why not just leave us ta play man?"

"Because, pathetic half breed filth like you does not deserve to exist," smirked Alacard, tilting his head to the side. The boy just laughed, causing the others to chuckle along with him, "what you gonna do human?!" He laughed harder, "the lousy werewolves couldn't beat us off.."

To the other side of Alacard, the two werewolves had transformed back to half men, half beasts.. "Because you had to create filthy Ghouls like a weakling vampire, we couldn't get to you before we had to go through them. Pathetic!" He spat at the end, glaring hatred at the leader.

One of the girls snorted, "there ain't no such thing as Vampires," she chortled slapping her large thigh in amusement. This caused Alacard no end of amusement, Victoria couldn't help a sinister smile as well, her Master was rubbing off on her, and right now she felt offended as such a remark. True the public wasn't to know, but when werewolf/vampire FREAKS were denouncing you!

"Master," she said turning to look up at him, "may I please?" She asked, her eyes large in pleading while Alacard felt his heart beat faster as she looked up at him like that. He nodded his smile growing larger, and turned his attention back to the youths while she swung round her Harconan Cannon and loaded it, bracing it against her shoulder ready to shoot, something she'd started to do when unable to set it up on the floor.

Growling at the recognised threat, the leader clicked his fingers, "lets get them before s-" He was cut off as the largest in the group laughed, "She can't fire that thing Sammy! Look at it! It's 'uge and she's tiny!" He laughed even harder until the sound of a large explosion rent through the night air and the sound of flesh thudding to the floor was heard.

His entire upper torso gone.

"You shot him!" Screeched one of the girls, "the bitch shot him inna chest!"

There was a snarled growl as the entire group moved forwards to attack. Victoria grunted as she reloaded and swung the gun onto her back, it just wouldn't do so close up as she pulled pistol on the one charging towards her. Alacard had fun by seeming to teleport around the leader, but just moving faster than he could follow, all the while taunting him about not believing in vampires.

Yet Maya just stood there, frozen as one of the girls launched at her small form, teeth bared and jaws open ready to seemingly to snap the girl in two. Victoria turned; trying to pull a shot off at the creature and shoot it before it hit but the animal fighting her bit her arm.

Alacard looked up, ready to help but all froze as the yelp issued from what was left of the female werewolf's throat. It had seemed to explode outwards in a shower of red blood while she dropped to the floor suddenly. Maya just stood there, looking at the blood that had sprayed all down her front and the creature dying in front of her, her eyes empty.

'Different,' he mused as he broke the animals neck with a twist of his arms.. 'She has power, but that looks like it was just reflex.'

"Master!" Called Victoria as she had one pinned but there were the remaining ghouls coming in around her, unable to fight the swarming un-dead and hold the struggling creature down. But as Alacard cleared the Ghouls with several shots she indicated to were Maya was, fallen to her knee's and still staring at her hands in shock.

Alacard growled in anger at her show of incompetence than remembered she was only human, apparently.. 'She still may be,' he reminded himself, standing behind her and cleaning away the Ghouls with several shots from his two expert guns. 'She may just be empowered, either through her natural gift or by what ever was done to her.'

As they piled the bodies of the dead wolves in the centre of the square, Victoria, panting from the fight and the adrenaline radioed into the base.

"Area cleared, targets destroyed."

"Roger that, sending in clean up. Return to base." Came the short reply from Captain Field.

Repeating the message she ran over to Maya, picking up the girl and cradling her to her chest.. Even after having a steady diet for several months, she had yet to put on some serious weight but that would never be a problem for her anyway. "Master?" She asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"We will return her home, familiar surroundings will help her get over the shock," he said before walking off to talk with the werewolves. She looked after him as he walked away before looking at her silent bundle, de ja vu filling her mind, even as she heard his lingering thought of _'pathetic humans.'_


	9. Chapter 9

"How long has she been like this?" Walter asked as he looked over Maya, now lying on Victoria's bed, still silent and unmoving. Worry was evident on both their faces, but all they had managed to do was clean the blood off of her, and change her clothes, she didn't even make a fuss about being undressed.

"I think we should just leave her to sleep, though I think we may have to drug her to get her to," he said with a worried sigh, Seras nodded in agreement.

"I hope it works," she muttered as he left.

She watched over Maya, who just stared at nothing on the far wall, trapped in her own mind right then, dealing with what ever had been bothering her, hopefully. She blinked every now and then, seemingly the only signs of life besides her breathing, but even that was slowed.

Walter returned quickly, needle and vial in hand, drawing out the required amount for someone her size and age. Dabbing the area he was about to inject, he looked at her eyes once more to see if she had noticed, but there was no response. Even as he slipped the needle in her arm and injected her, but after about ten minuets they looked at each other.

"It should have taken effect within a minuet or two," he commented, reading the bottle.

"I'll have to dose her again, if that doesn't work… We might have to use a pressure point to knock her out, it'd be too dangerous too inject her again."

Repeating the process again, he watched her face once more, this time relieved to see her eyes lids starting to droop. Laying her down, they made sure she was comfortable and deeply asleep before leaving the room.

Walking down the corridor Victoria let out a sigh of relief, "I was worried it wasn't going to work, maybe they used drugs on her before?"

Walter shrugged then looked at Seras for the first time, "Do you know, Ms Victoria, that you're filthy?"

Victoria blushed, her mind occupied on a sub-level with one thing, before she realized what he'd meant and looked down at herself.

Laughing at herself, she grinned, "Sorry Walter, I thought you meant some thing completely different!"

Chuckling at her mistake he decided to play on the joke, it wasn't often he got to tease her like that and he was human after all, even if others did not believe so.

"Well, you never know Ms Victoria, I might be into that sort of thing," he grinned at her, making her laugh harder.

Only years of practise helped him keep his grin when he felt Alucard appear behind him in the darkness of the corridor. Victoria didn't notice as Alucard arrived, as Walter suspected he had masked his arrival from his little fledgling.

"Really Walter!" She gasped, playing along, "I know they say it's the quiet ones, but I never pictured you into all that! You don't do as far as domination do you?"

She giggled, while Walter could feel the presence behind his back growing, it was balanced by the fact he was amazed at what the seemingly innocent girl before him was saying.

"Oh no, I'm more into the bondage, but I do soft too, I could scrub your back when your next in the bath," he winked at her as she giggled, finding it just as funny because the words didn't match the perfect English butler's accent.

"I know I need one, I might take you up on that offer some time! At least you won't scare the hell out of me, you use doors."

At her last comment they reached the bathroom, admitted they had taken the long route at a slow pace, but he sensed she needed some amusement and joking with her had helped her relax. He waved her in and mentioned about checking on Maya before attention Ms. Hellsing, before shutting the door and continuing down the corridor.

"I know your there Alucard, but that's what you want right?" He said after a few moments, he had stopped walking and the darkness condensed into the form of Alucard, red coated with his glasses on.

"You know not to get to close to her Walter," he said quietly, smile gone while his voice was strangely blank. Walter only smiled politely, knowing he was dancing with death but he had to speak his mind.

"Why ever not Master Alucard? She seems rather lonely, in need of some male company, even just a friendly banter would do."

He ducked as Alucard swung his hand round, palm flat to bang into the wall next to his head, it would have probably been his head in the wall if he hadn't have ducked. Alucard was growling.

"Now Alucard!" Snapped Walter, standing up and straightening his tie, "Jealously does not suit you."

He looked the powerful vampire in the eye as he spoke, "We've been friends for years, never once have you done anything like that. Uncalled for! I know you care for her-"

On that note Alucard had been turning away to glare at the floor but his head shot up and looked at Walter again.

"You've been smitten with her since you first saw her, admit it!" Snapped Walter, fed up with the un-characteristic reluctance in his old friend.

"There was a time you made loads of young ladies your companions, but when you didn't follow your usual pattern, I could tell this one was different and not just Integra's command."

Alucard relaxed more as he spoke and the hallway gradually lightened up to its' usual gloom.

"Just stop fussing about and tell her already, but she's so innocent, she'll never notice and just keep dreaming about it instead; because if you've not noticed the affection she has for you by now, your getting blind in your old age!"

Twitching his glove back into place needlessly, he turned on his heel, "Now I'm late attending to Ms. Hellsing, good evening Master Alucard."

Standing in the hallway for a few minuets, sensing the enjoyment his fledgling was getting from her relaxing bath he frowned and faded into the wall next to him, deep in thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I'd just like to give thanks to all you who have reviewed so far and give a big thanks to my beta, xReiko Hes been so kind to my and my terrible spelling, so be nice to him too

Thanks guys! Enjoy!

* * *

"Report."

"Yes Ma'am."

"They have the girl Ma'am, but are still ignorant as to her true worth."

"Good. And our new chips?"

"The addition of werewolf coding into the vampire chips has succeed well with our field test, were as traditionally there has been a loose truce between the two as neither could eat the other. Something in the blood, Ma'am."

"I'm not a fool! I know!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"…Tell me of Incognito."

"Our research has finally un-earthed the Hellsing cover up. He was impaled on a large spear by Hellsings pet vampire, Alucard."

"Ignorant fool. I knew he would fail. Set no longer has power over this age of people; death is no longer feared. This culture practically worships vanity and the body, there will be little to stop me facing the world soon."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ugh… get out of my sight."


	11. Chapter 11

I dedicate this chapter to my constant reviewer Selene08:) I'm only updating quickly after the short **tension builder!!**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay, now I you've got the basic words down, we start to work on stringing them together and adding more words, okay?" Victoria smiled down at Maya, an English learning book in front of them as she continued to teach the small girl to read. There was a nod, dark eyes looking up at her under her mop of messy but clean hair before turning back to the book in front of her, a small smile on her lips as understanding was gained.

Turning back to her own book she was reading, The Dark Tower volume 3, she left Maya to her learning before a small tapping on her arm pulled her attention away from the Gunslinger Roland.

Maya had slept in a drugged sleep for a whole twenty-four hours, occasionally tossing and turning before waking up and appearing to be perfectly fine. When asked if she remembered what had happened, she nodded but couldn't understand herself, when asked on what had happened to her. She had just shrugged.

"You finished that page?" She asked opening the book to the page she had started her on, while Maya nodded. Reading it over the young vampire smiled, "this is very well done. You even have neat hand writing," Maya blushed lightly before motioning for her to go on. Frowning, Victoria turned the page to find she had carried on, completing the simple sentences and understanding of different words, continued flipping proved she's finished the whole book!

"Oh my," she murmured before looked down at the smiling child before something came into her mind. "Maya, did all this seem new to you? Or was it like remembering something you had forgotten?"

Maya looked away, a small frown on her face before she pulled her exercise book close and slowly wrote in it. Looking at the neatly written words, Victoria frowned.

'Not new, it was old but find again. This bad? Or good. I write words now.'

As Maya began to look slightly worried, Victorian relaxed, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders to soothe her "I'm sorry. I was just worrying about how you came to be where you were. You like a little sister to me now and I care about you."

Maya stared up at her, the light catching her eyes in such a way as to make the dark depths shine a deep red. "That's why… I was…" she trailed off as she sank deeper into the large eyes in front of her, something pulling at part of her.

She felt herself being moved forwards, of a small ticklish feeling in the middle of her head all the while she was seeing a deep glowing red that was slowly turning purple and starting to change shape.

The strange tickling reached deeper and as she followed it, slowly wandering behind in it's wake, she realized it had led her to a new place. It was feral and wild, familiar and soft, it reminded her of her master but it wasn't him. The tickling stopped for a moment before there was a pulling sensation and everything started to fade away, making her blink and shake her head.

"What?" Looking around she realized she was in her master's arms, being held close to his chest with his large hand while the other hand aimed his Jackal at the small girls head. Maya was panting heavily, partly laying on the table and trying to reach out with one arm, holding a piece of paper while Alacard growled at her. "Ma- Alacard? What is going on?" Her head was pounding and everything seemed to be standing out very sharply.

Looking away from the small girl, Alacard focused on his fledgling and tried to control himself as she stared up him, innocent and trusting, "I felt a rippling of un-known power and teleported here to see you being enchanted by this young demon."

Maya shook her head and held up her piece of paper again, while the older vampire growled and straightened his pistol arm.

"I broke you apart by sheer will alone, you jumped back and passed out in my arms while she sagged onto the table but stayed conscious. I know what magic's I felt, I've been around long enough to be familiar with that demon magic before."

Victoria was trying her best not to blush despite the situation, while calm down Alacard. "Come on Master, please, let me at least read what's on the note."

Alacard reluctantly loosened his arm pinning her to his chest, so as her feet touched the floor, she turned and reached for the piece of paper, but not moving any further away, enjoying the closeness of her beloved master.

'Need more words. Can… tell what did. Please, trust. Give me big word book.'

"Well that was put together well, I can see after three months of lessons your learning in leaps and bounds." He said sarcastically, as he removed his arm from Victoria's back and took a step away, putting his gun away inside his coat again.

"Master! Don't be so cruel, it took us so long because she couldn't get past a few words without having a head ache." Defend Victoria as she moved over to a bookshelf she had had put in her room and retreated a dictionary, the older vampire just rolled his eyes 'hmp' –ing in irritation before turning around.

"I'm not going to just forget this and let it drop. I felt serious magic in this room, and I turn up to see her delving into your mind." He turned around and placed a hand upon her cheek, looking deep into her light red eyes. "She charmed you and walked right into your mind, I guess I should start a fresh area of training with you."

"While you, I'm going to keep a closer eye on and my Master will be informed."

He then faded away in front of her, she could still feel his hand on her cheek for a couple more seconds before that too faded away. Turning around, Maya was still glaring at the air, tears in her eyes but they didn't fall, they never fell, even when she had had nightmares.

Pushing her book towards Victoria all that was written on there were a few simple words and sentences.

'I helped. You needed it… helped you in being better blood drink-er. Not hurt. No. Test self.'

"What do you mean helped me?" She asked frowning, but Maya was already so worked up she flinched as she assumed Victoria would be angry. "I don't need your help, what did you do?"

As she took a set forwards that was all Maya needed to take off, running to the door and out of it before Victoria had realized, only the loud sound of it slamming shut made her realise. Running towards the door, and down the corridor she listened for the pounding of feet and panting of breath as she followed Maya, grabbing walls to help keep herself balanced as she turned corners.

She only stopped as she finally reached a door that was marked, 'Privet, Authorised Personnel Only.' It was open slightly, peering inside it turned out to be Walters workshop, where he made the specialist guns and weapons for Hellsing's team. Around his waist was a shaking Maya, red-brown hair spilling in his lap as she hid her face from Victoria in his stomach.

"I see some explanation is in order from you Victoria as to why Maya is so scared and how you can walk though walls and doors all of a sudden." Said Walter calmly as he put down his tools.


	12. Chapter 12

"So you all came tattle-tailing back to me?" Said Integra as she looked at the collection of people surrounding her desk. Walter was sitting on one of the large wing-backed chairs in the room, Maya curled up on his lap, some how making herself appear even smaller than when she had first arrived.

Alacard was standing there quietly glaring at the back of the chair while Seres was in the middle trying to maintain peace and explain to Integra before she went off the deep end and washed her hands of everything.

"Please let me explain!" She began with a nod from Ms Hellsing.

"Since I became a full vampire, Master hasn't trained me in walking threw things as he does, or teleporting. I assumed it was something that came with age, were as he seemed to think I'd learn on my own; Maya only saw that I had potential and… helped me somehow. I'm not sure even she realised what she was doing or even how she did it."

Maya peeped over her shoulder up at Seres, sensing that she was calming down now and feeling slightly foolish at her fear. But then something inside her roared, she should never feel ashamed at her fear! It was what kept her alive for so long! Those long years as '_they're_' pet had been survived because of her alertness and knowledge of fear… but, something was happening to her. Something new was changing her and she didn't even understand it herself, let alone know the words for it to tell her new friends.

Integra leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed, breathing on her cigar and taking a few moments to think, before speaking to the silence. "I can see how you would be nervous of a strange new power being picked up with the Hellsing compound." She said, motioning towards Alacard, "it's a male thing to protect what is yours, its in every species in the world, though it is slightly hard to bare that I come under that title, I appreciate it after the trouble with Incognito.

"Meanwhile, it is also your failing on not teaching Seres about teleporting or walking threw objects. You haven't explained to her, or us if it is related to age, maturity, blood consumption or just intelligence. I know you want to shield her from the darker aspects of your kind but she will have to learn the basics."

Seres blushed slightly at this accusation but it didn't match the colour Alacard went before he looked at the other side of the room, reminding both Seres and Integra of a sulking teenage boy.

"Now Maya. Do you have any way to tell us about what you did. Seres has been reporting on your schooling, so I know your getting more accomplished at writing. Do you know enough words to explain what happened or do you yourself not understand?"

Maya uncurled slightly in Walters lap, and looked at Integra before reaching out for a pen and the small pad of paper on the corner of her desk. Of course, both were about a meter away for her small hand and flew into her grasp, making her eyes widen slightly in alarm.

She wrote carefully and slowly for a few minuets, considering every word she wrote to the paper while Alacard and Seres had a small conversation between themselves, both intently watching the young girl.

"_Is it possible Master?_"

"_Is what possible Policegirl?_"

"_That you'll teach me to walk threw walls and teleport!_"

"_That would seem to be partly pointless wouldn't it?_" He chuckled at her as she turned to look at him at last. "_You seem to have finally done that one on your own._" Alacard couldn't stop a small smirk forming despite his sulking, she was so naïve and silly some times, but that's what made her so special in the times they lived in; with all the strutting, preening of the ridicules excuses of vampires these days, he was charmed by innocent and little vampire that had a hard time coming to terms with drinking blood.

"_Though our master does have a point, I__'__ll have to start showing you have to shield your mind, regenerate your body, summon__…__ if any__…__ demons to your aid. I__'__ll teach you Blood Magic and the secrets of the Vampire, things that even many true creatures of the night will not know._" As he purred these pleasures in her mind, a twinkle appeared in her eyes making them shine with happiness and, his breath caught as he hoped it was something more but he wouldn't let himself into that.

Maya looked up, sensing the currents of emotion in the room and despite all the tension and confusion she had allow her hidden smile to surface at the pair of them. With a last look down at the words she had managed to write, she handed the page to Walter and wiggled to sit more on the wide arm of the chair instead of his lap; bad things happened if you sat in a mans laps too long.

"Lets see," muttered the man as he readjusted his glasses and shifted slightly to ease his older bones. "Thing are changing. I could always read emotions from people, and it helped me survive. I think -you mean thought- that it was perfectly normal, but I can see it is not. I still have no memories of the 'before' so I don't know why I am changing like this. I can move little things some how." He stopped and looked up to meet Integra's eyes.

"That still doesn't explain what you did to Seres and how." She said curtly, worry filling her as much as curiosity. Had she accidentally offered shelter and succour to a daemon spawn? A chipped freak? Or the original monster for the chip design? She had to admit privately she had started to wander a bit, Alacard said she had power and ability, she could certainly kill which was rare in other normal twelve year olds.

Maya pinched the pad of paper out of Walters hand and turned over the top sheet before handing it back, he raised his eyes brows and read for a second before starting to read aloud.

"I don't know. The truth. I felt her… longing? Desire? To do the things she can now and it was like looking at the back of a clock. I could see the cogs turning and knew that if I 'put an extra one here' she would be able to do it. Was it bad? I'm… afraid. Help me."

Maya was looking intently on her hands and anywhere but someone's eyes; threw the months she had been living with them she had never once asked for help in any manner, nor had she accepted any that had been offered. It had been trying at times but she was self reliant at least and Ms Hellsing approved of that, dependence on someone too much was a sign of weakness.

"How can we help you Maya?" She asked quietly after a few minuets thinking. "Alacard is not going to go into your mind and we have no way of researching mythical oddities past folk lore and myths like everyone else. I'm sorry but we'll have to ride it out with you."

Maya sighed quietly though she tried to suppress it, and half smiled at them all. It was her small way of showing 'to hell with it, lets just keep going', but Walter spoke up, "things might not be too bad Ms. Maya, just tell us if you are in any pain or if you start having nightmares again. We can at least try and make you comfortable."

She smiled at him and leaned against him, one arm round him and touched his head with her own, Seres called it her way of kissing or showing gratitude, probably one of the few things left over from her childhood and her family.

"Well, when this moments over, I'd like to inspect the Policegirls mind to see if anything was damaged by an accidental venture made by a novice."

"Way to spoil the mood, _Master_."


	13. Chapter 13

A week had managed to float past quiet quickly for them, every day filled with some sort of combat, the men were on half rotation to try and ease up on the work load, half resting while half went out to kill ghouls. It never seemed to bother Alacard who kept laughing with each mission and even Seres was surprised by the fact that she was not yet feeling the fatigue as badly as when she had been a fledgling, but led to teasing about how she never used to drink her meals now she had to be stopped from taking two bags a day.

What worried them more was that Maya wasn't fazed either by long hours and little rest, even if she had it better than her life in the cage she was still tough as nails.

But the lack of rest and sleep might explain why, when an almost skeletal figure walked up to the front door right threw them all returning from a mission.

It was covered in a large over coat and wide brimmed hat trailing bandages while stumbling, it made it up to the steps before Alacard materialized before it in the daylight.

"I thought I sensed your present you filth!" He snarled at the now trembling figure hidden inside the trench coat as it tried to cower. "Didn't you know to nourish yourself before you try and appear before me?" There was silence for a while as the thing before them all shivered on the spot before it started to straighten, laughing heartily while still managing to be hard to identify.

"Your luck I just woke up leech or you would have been a smear before I recognised you!" There was more laughter while Alacard glared, his cheek twitching. "I'm surprised your still kicking about you degenerated old pervert, do your employers know about your old habits?"

Alacard stormed down the short flight of stairs and grabbed the man by the front of his coat, lifting him slightly to the taller mans eye-line, it was at this moment that both Integra and Ms Hellsing appeared in the door way, having been going somewhere and noticing the shouting.

Alacard and the new man were eye balling each other, the twitch in Alacard's cheek growing until… until… The pair of them burst out laughing. Seres stood there mildly confused in the shadow while Integra glared distrusting at the stranger, she had read a few of the families old journals -as each member was honour bound to keep one for future use of other members. She knew a few of Alacard's habits, at least the 'sticking people on poles' one had its uses.

"Will you two stop laughing and tell me what's going on?" She snapped out suddenly and loudly, making Seres flinch and curse herself for it. Alacard turned, one hand still on his friends should, a smile on his face, "master! This is an old friend of mine. Please, let us go inside before he-" there was a thud and they all looked down at the collapsed pile of coat and bandages he had become.

"-passes out?" Offered Seres from the shadows in the door way, she was still slightly sensitive to sun light but she stepped out and helped Alacard by grabbing his 'friends' other shoulder.

Integra just glared at him before following.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am sorry dear lady," said a voice charmingly as Alacard dumped his friend in the chair in front of Sir Hellsing. "But when I sensed my old friend was alive and awake, I couldn't resist racing over to see him!"

"Racing? From where? And its Sir Hellsing to you." She said curtly as she stood leaning against her open window, enjoying the breeze and clearing the smell of old tombs that seemed to have floated in with the new arrival.

"Oh yes, my apologies. I have spent the last ninety-six years asleep I think I must have left my manners behind." He straightened up as he spoke, touching his brow in a sign of respect. "I'm sorry Sir Hellsing, but I usually sleep in hot climates. There's less chance of the worms getting to you while your asleep and your body dries out nicely. Although when you wake up your supposed to take it easy for a little while to begin with, but of course, I got so excited that I raced here all the way from Africa to greet him. So…" he shrugged to finish his sentence.

Sir Integra nodded, "not many people get to see me in this office, let along creatures. Explain to me what you are and who you are and I'll consider giving you something to eat… provided what it is of course. Alacard is on a strict diet of donated blood and the occasional miscreant that finds out about the Hellsing Organisation."

"But of course ma'am." Said the pile of cloth with a seated bow. "But may I request a pint of this donated blood, or I think I'll faint again." There was a worrying quiver in the voice as he spoke, it told the listeners that he was weak and it was costing him a lot of trust and pride to show this weakness to strangers.

Integra acknowledged this with a nod, understanding the need for a strong front while feeling a weak as… well a human, on the inside. "Ok. But I want Seres, Alacard, you Walter and young Maya in here too. Your all the heart of this organisation and my closest thing to advisors.

"As you wish… I'm… just going to nod off now…." And with that the strange new creature slipped out his chair and into a pile of cloth on the floor again, with an almost liquid movement.


	15. Chapter 15

"My name is… Well, I have many names to be honest, I've lived that long that I can't really remember my true name that I was hatched with. I remember it some times when I dream of my mother, but that's different…

"I guess I should go for something simple this time, I usually change it every time I awaken anyway. Any suggestions old friend?"

There was a laugh before a reply, "why not go for something that matches your original form? How about Drake? Its simple… Modern."

"Okay friend, Drake it shall be."

"My name is Drake and I am in the plainest speech, a Dragon. I've lived since the time of large lizards, when magic was still raw in the world and Mammals were just egg stealing little bastards. I'm sorry, so much has changed since then. I never dreamed that a humanity would be born out of such creatures while my race slept under the earth.

"We do not know how the large lizards were wiped out, we felt the coming of a change in the magic of the earth and so, as a race we planned to sleep and when we awoke, it was to find the world so different from the way it was before.

"There were cold areas and hot areas, there were oceans where there had once been mountain ranges. I awoke in the area I have always used for sleeping, what is now called Africa. I enjoy the warmth when I sleep but this little island has always intrigued me.

"Moving on, there were humans about. They were still in the stage of discovering how to hunt and gather, how to build crude shelters and we… Its hard to describe the feeling, its like watching a new youngling take its first few steps un-aided. We felt pride and a love for the humans, we took them into our selves and used our abilities to help teach and guide the human race who -it seemed- were not blessed with magic.

"I see you scoff ma'am, but how else would you manage to control the 'No-Life-King' if it wasn't for blood magic?" There was a tut-ting sound before he continued. "I will admit that a few of us were against it, we were not of one mind as a race. Everyone is individual, so while some of the dragons taught and nurtured there clans, others subjugated them into slavery and yet there were others who refused to teach them magic while caring for them still.

"It was a confusing time for all. I was the one who took charge of the… Celts as they are called today. They started in this land, and spread threw the world, sharing there knowledge of nature and there peaceful life style.

"Once again I divulge, I should speed it up to tell you of the time I met my friend here. Alacard is the name your going by? Well, what ever takes your fancy my friend. But you see there had been some trouble from Romania what with invading Turks and such but when I heard a report that an entire two armies had been 'devoured by a demon for the pits of hell'… well, I was curious as to wither or not it was a kin playing havoc or a demon risen for the Abyss.

Instead I found a grief stricken, half maddened creature dubbed 'Vampyre'."

"I remember it well my friend, I had just returned from a combat to find my… wife had been killed by raiding Turks while I was out defending my land and what was my god." There was a pause as Alacard shifted position before continuing, "I have still not forgiven him for my pain… But you helped me see that killing all who entered my land was not the way forwards."

"Who else would of? Werewolves were creatures of peace and nature, they would have been slaughtered and so long as you didn't bother them, they didn't bother you. There were no other creatures like yourself, they were yet to be made, while most of my kin were dead, sleeping or too busy to notice or care! I'm ashamed at that; it must have been around ten thousand men you had killed before I came to stop you, those that fought back and managed to wound you were turned into vampires and let loose in the world, running from you and themselves in fear."

"You make me out to be such a bad person. If I'd known then what I knew now I wouldn't have shared my blood with any of them, the filth that arose from them. Ech! Only I alone am truly dammed by god, those who accept my curse do so at there own knowledge, but I do not say how they live there lives. You can still be a vampire and do the work of god, you just have to be careful. Look at my fledgling…"

"Is there anything else you wish to know Ma'am?"

There was silence before she spoke up, her voice as commanding as ever. "Yes. I wish you see this 'True Form' of yours, and I want you to work for me to rid England of the filth that covers it now!"

"The artificial Vampires I've been sensing? Why of course Ma'am! Even those who are real have a sense of honour and self." There was more tut-ting from the figure before he continued again, "as to my true form… are you sure?"

There was a firm ice silence that spoke volumes, Drake sighed and stood up look around at those assembled. "Alright, but I have the trouble that I will be naked for a few moments. Please cover Lady Maya's eyes and possibly Ms Seres' eyes too judging by the blush."

He bowed to Sir Hellsing before he removed his hat and then his coat, showing that he was covered in bandages and a beautiful -if dusty- necklace around his neck. Drake looked almost skeletal! She had seen mummies in the British History Museum that had more flesh than he did at the moment, he was even wobbling slightly. Drake took an even deeper breath, closed his eyes and… Integra frowned as she tried to focus on the creature in front of her. It was like trying to look at one figure with six or seven others super imposed over it, it make her head ache above her right eyeball as she tried to focus some more before Alacard purred in her mind "_Please master, you__'__ll give yourself worse than a headache if you keep trying. You__'__ll see things that not even your Father or Grandfather could of handled, just look at the book case behind him or something._"

Sir Integra rolled here eyes before she heard the echo of his voice tell Walter the same warning before the creature in front of her settled down into one shape. There was a sigh as Drake shook himself and looked around himself, checking everything was in the right place.

"There you go Ma'am, please don't… try anything rash, I'm still quiet weak and…" There was another sigh before the large creature in front of her passed out on the floor again, making Alacard frown as he ran forwards to Drakes side cursing. Sir Integra was still sitting there staring at the creature he had become.

He looked nothing like the dragons that were pictured in medieval texts, but they had been heading in the right direction from what she saw.

He had a large reptile-like head that was reminiscent of a raptor dinosaur while being elegant at the same time, a strong and slender neck that led to a muscled -if thin- frame that was vaguely horse-shaped, in that it had four strong looking legs attached to it and a thick tail coming from the rear and ending in a delicately tipped point. There were ridges going from his crown all the way down his spine and tail, while being covered in almost fish scales like the old drawings but with thicker collections around venerable areas like the base of his neck, the front of his chest and around his head making the large horns and frills.

His frills and scales ranged in shade slightly but they were all of the same colour, a glowing silver white. It was hard to describe, Integra mused mildly, its the colour you would get if an artist were to mix white and metiallic silver on his pallet but added a dash of gold and grey, all mixed to this glowing white.

Alacard was still cursing and had gotten Seres to lift Drakes head onto her lap while he cut his arm and placed it wholly inside the creatures fanged mouth, angled so that it dripped down his throat. "What are you doing?!" She snapped as reality came back into focus, fear filling her that this creature that looked so noble and deadly at the same time could be turned into an even more deadly Vampire.

"Calm down _Master_!" He growled, anger causing him to almost spit the term that he mostly took pride in uttering. "He's weakened himself further than he realised. Stupid, stupid creature! That should be enough till we get some more donated blood into him, Walter if you would please get some while I take Drake to the room next to mine."

"He is weak? He looks fine except his habit of fainting all over the place!" Snapped Integra, her anger and irritation making her thinking cloudy.

Alacard stood up while Seres soothed the large head on her lap, Maya was not in the room still. Alacard looked over at Integra anger on his face as he spoke, "my _Master_, you push yourself and others so hard sometimes but it is easy to see why. Drake here, is one of the kindest of his kin, always thinking of others before himself, we were close up until a decade before I was enslaved by your ancestor and he had felt the need to sleep. I'm grateful for it, witnessing the World Wars may have killed him!"

He turned and paced back and forth for a moment, anger and worry almost visibly oozing off of him, "Drake thought only of finding me in a new and confusing world, it looks like he barely ate the meal he had stored with him, and didn't stop to eat once he found me. I always tell him off about such things! I guess that is why you remind me so much of him Policegirl."

Seres looked up and blushed before returning her attention to the head that had started to shift in her lap, "Master, I think we should take him somewhere he can rest."

Integra and Alacard were glaring at each other still; she had never had such insubordination from Alacard, usually he just pestered her to let him out on missions to kill things or wander the streets. It was usually Seres she had some mild trouble with, on her account of never drinking blood or being too soft hearted when she had to put people out of there misery.

"Take him. We will discuss this later." She snapped before returning to her seat, ignoring the small squeal Seres gave as the group of three disappeared into a whole in the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Maya ran as fast as she could threw the halls of the compound, trying to get as far away as possible from the… The… demon she had seen in the room above! It was something that stirred a memory but she didn't know what the memory was of, and she didn't want to hang around there in case it came upon her. Made her weak in front of the monster so that he could hurt her again.

Finally stopping, some where in the basement levels, she reached out a hand to rest it on the walls of the building but then pulled it back suddenly, fearing another wash of memory. She knew the Hellsing' possessed power, more than just material power, they held a true line that had been hunting monsters since they had first risen to hunt the living.

She wasn't allowed to tell Sir Hellsing thought, but the power could sense that Integra was nearing a time when she would need it, when she would have to accept it and be responsible for it or it would work without her, without a mind to control it. Maya shivered in fear at the thought, she didn't know how she knew these things, she just knew that they were true. The golden orange energy continued to flow peacefully around her when she closed her eyes, ignoring her for now.

Falling to her knee's holding her head she tried to push at the barriers in her mind holding shut the knowledge. Holding back the 'Before', holding back her voice. She grunted in pain before gasping with the pain of a migraine rising quickly in answer to her efforts.

Looking around her and getting up, she scanned where she was and 'felt' Alacard moving down to the level were she was, most likely to his room, and he had brought the thing with him!!

She wailed silently before moving on, running around a corner or two before coming to a section that she had not seen before, or was in much use looking at the state of the area. The basement levels very rarely got the same level of cleaning the upstairs did, it was used as punishment detail for any soldiers caught breaking regulations of any form. With all the commotion, there was little time of the men of Hellsing to do anything more than eat and sleep in the compound.

She looked around her, nervously, fear of the monster forgotten as she explored the new area.

There were a few doors, but there rooms were bare within, nothing inside but dust, cobwebs and stains on the floors from Hellsing' not so proud moments. But the more she explored, the more something began to… prod at her senses, making her frown. There was something else here that she needed to find?

But as she neared the last door, reaching towards it, the golden orange energy sparked up awakening and flaring around the door. Maya pulled back in pure fear and alarm!

"**Await the mistress****…**" Purred a whisper down threw the walls and cracks, making the dust dance and the cobwebs sing. "**Deliver****…**** her****…**** dragon-kin****…**"

It was at this point that Maya turned and ran, she kept running until she was found passed out in a corner of the top floor of the Hellsing Mansion, her colour as grey as the day they had found her.


	17. Chapter 17

She was flying again, over the land and looking down at the blue veins, seeing one of the earths many hearts beating in the middle of her island. It was hers, it had been hers for centuries no matter what the humans living on it and spoiling it thought, she cared for its green miles and fast running rivers. It was so small, but it was all hers.

But she grieved, because soon it would be time to sleep. To give her body to her land to protect while she rested, to return to her cave in Arthur's Seat and sleep.

Flapping her powerful wings and feeling the wind rushing threw her frills and horns, tugging on her limbs and tail. Spinning around one last time, she headed for the town Edinburgh, making sure her magic hid her from the view of those below.

It was such a shame her kind had to sleep so often now. They had never had to sleep before, not like this according to her mother but after the big sleep, all the magic of the world had been locked inside of it, not buzzing threw the air like it had once done.

She didn't understand this, she had always seen the blue veins under the earth, she had followed the main veins to this place. This island.

She did not rest in the heart of the power.

That would be… too much. She didn't understand what it was too much of, but she understood there was a balance between the dragons awake and asleep. The earth spirit could only have so many asleep and awake at a time… they were her children and guardians but the humans were so uncontrollable. They would learn in time she knew.

For know she made her way to her cave, opening and closing large rock pathways as she moved. She just prayed that nothing bad would happen to her island while she had to rest…

----

Maya stirred in her sleep as she dreamed, Seres looking over her with sisterly concern while Alacard laughed and joked down the corridor with Drake, now awake after having finally eaten solid food and not just drinking blood to get him by. He had to go out and eat every now and then, he said it would get less as time went on.

Seres sighed as she watched Maya twist in her sleep. "What are you doing my little dreamer?"

---

Something!

She was awake early, she had not… rested long enough and they had awakened her.

She was not in Arthur's Seat, she was not in her cave, she was lost somewhere.

The island was below her, and she could feel its life force as she had always done. But the people who had awakened her before her time were not good people, she could feel the ill intensions in there hearts as they injected her with things.

They removed scales from her. Pieces of her, they spoke about testing things on her, and taking samples. They realised she was awake but her signs were so weak she was either asleep or so ill and old she was going to die anyway.

That is when she had gotten up suddenly, rage and pain filling her mind as she had roared in defiance!

"Never!"

She had lashed out to defend herself until the room dripped with blood and there was nothing to hurt her. She began to focus on transforming into her human shape, to run and hide from them amongst there own kind when something had hit her in the back. She was only in the form of a little girl, but they had shot her with… something...

… … …

There was blackness but there were voices too. She was on a hard surface curled up against the cold.

"It was too strong! The dose was too strong! The Lady is going to kill us if she doesn't turn back into a dragon soon!"

"No she won't. We will say she died during one of our tests and blame those already dead."

"But what do we do with this girl-thing now?"

"Well, we need something to feed the new chipped-freaks on and her blood is still better than human blood for getting them back on there feet. Not to mention I want to see how she works inside. How can she still heal faster and be quicker, when even Vampires guts change over time…."

She phased out of the world again and the magic inside of her locked away herself in self preservation. She became a creature of instinct and thought, locking away even her voice, for fear of what they would do if they knew of the earth's power and spirit.

Many things slept in the earth, old gods, deep magic's for both the work of good and evil, they had only managed to get one thing out of her and that was the ancient god, Set, was sleeping under the town called London. He slept next to the heart because it soothed him and continued his sleep until the day the heart stopped beating and he would be called upon to work once more.

She had felt the day he had awoke.

She had tried to escape her cage but one of the people who kept her locked up had just tried to hit her until she had shut up. He had been scared and confused, and she had been as well. Something so familiar and close… He would have freed her if she had been able to call out to him. Freed her in mutual knowledge that they both served the Earth Spirit.

---

Maya slept on, only memories and times coming back to her as Seres left on another mission, troubled as she was beginning to sense things with Alacard' training. When she dosed off sometimes next to Maya, she could see into her dreams until she managed to get her barriers up again. Worlds of strange colours and creatures, talking to people long dead and places that were only mythology.


	18. Chapter 18

"Drake, while Maya is ill I would like you to take her place on this mission."

Drake saluted her, he now wore the army combat's that all her men wore as he had little taste for anything else that was 'in fashion'. "Of course Ma'am. I will start to earn my keep if you will allow me to live here still."

Integra smirked at this, she was troubled at Maya being out of action but Seres and Alacard had both confided that the barriers inside her mind were melting away. The Maya that awoke would be quiet different to the one that fell asleep.

"There is a FREAK holding an entire Shopping Mall hostage, we have been called in by the police as they realised what they were dealing with soon after clearing the area of ordinary civilians." She cleared her throat and placed several photo's on her desk in front of the two vampires and newly employed dragon.

"There may also be several chipped werewolves in there. Since the run in with the real werewolves I've managed to keep in contact with them, even they realise the need for a good communication system that runs past howling to one another. They say this will stay out of the way and will have little to do with actual destruction of the chipped werewolves if they can get them to join the clans."

"So! Your mission is the same as ever, you will search and destroy! You will remove these poor excuses for vampires and wolves, and save as many of the surviving humans as possible. They are your priorities, saving lives over destroying the un-dead, we can hunt those down away from the public eye."

There were nods from the three, Seres raised a hand, "are we going in alone for stealth value or are we sending in men?"

"We are opting for stealth for your mission. To be honest, the rest of the men are either on the Shrewsbury mission or are asleep in there quarters." She rubbed her eyes before trying to continue to be interrupted by Seres, "are you okay Sir?"

Integra looked up at her, seeing the radiating concern and honesty in her face, and bowing down to the fact Seres honestly cared and could never have another motive to asking past trying to make her go on a holiday. "I've.. Been having troubling dreams. I keep dreaming about a golden orange glow and something calling to me. Its been keeping me awake at night" She snorted softly to herself, "well, at day time to be honest."

She shook herself, her hard look snapping back into place, "Good luck out there. I'm not sure how much damage you can take Drake, so be more careful than those two and try not to let any people die."

"Master!" Echoed three voices before they left. Two using the door while one phased threw the floor with a laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

Because the last episode _was_ a little short

* * *

The discreet van pulled up next to one of the police cars around the back of the large shopping complex; stepping out Alacard looked down at the shorter man who was in charge of the operation and smiled at him. "How many would you say there are…. Officer?" Leered Alacard while Seres slipped out behind him, stepping on his foot before he had called the man 'human'. It was one of his failings and why he didn't get let out very often. It ruined the organisations loosely held secrecy.

Alacard had his two favourite guns while Seres had opted for a version of Maya's shotgun and Drake, went un-armed. Claiming that if he had to use weapons in any situation that called for something past a knife he would be un-worthy of the life he had lived.

The officer in charge, looked from Alacards towering figure to the shorter figure of Seres and the -still- twig thin Drake. "Your what they sent?!" He said somewhat shocked, "are they taking this seriously? There's a bloody hostage situation going on in there!"

"We know," soothed Seres, urging him silently with her mind to calm down, they way that her master had shown her. They had only spent one whole day together as he had shown her how to focus, shield, guide and open her mind. Now she just required practise.

"How many hostiles are there sir?" She said while Drake and Alacard looked up at the building, Alacard whispering to his friend, words catching her ear like "very materialistic" and "waste of energy, but that's humans."

"We have identified that there are at least 15 of them total, they seem to be working together. We think they are a local gang that is after drug money or trying to gain a reputation. We know that so far they have wounded 4 and have killed 7, but there has been little contact in the last ten minuets."

"Thank you Sir, we'll be heading in now threw that fire door." She said sweetly and began to follow her master towards said door.

The officer looked worried for a moment, before he shouted "that door only opens outwards! Its locked on the inside!" Then regretted it as Seres cocked her shotgun and proceeded to walk threw the dark shadow that had appeared on the door, followed by the other two, leaving the door without a scratch.

The officer subsequently had to take several days off, which was filed down as 'due to stress'.

---

Once inside the smell of blood hit there nostrils like a hammer. Drake gagged for a moment while he got used to it but Alacard snuffed up the smell like it was a fine perfume. "Come on Drake, its not that much blood to a human nose. They wouldn't even smell it!"

Drake managed to control himself but snipped that his sense of smell was better than even Alacard's and that he should shove it up his stupid red covered ass. Seres shrugged, used to the bickering after only a few days, motioned them forwards, leading where Alacard chose to laugh.

They were in a service tunnel for lack of a better word, it was plane breeze block and cement with bare light fittings and sighs on the wall telling them about the fines for opening the door and how to operate the large fuse boxes here and there.

"Ok, this will lead up behind one of the shops, Sofa World; which leads out on to the large shopping area that is usually used for shows and so on. Master, I would like you, once we get in the shop, to phase to the floor above and start a distraction there. I will run out and draw the men's fire in my direction while Drake, your job is to find the hostages and get them back to the shop front and out threw here. Now, are we all clear?"

There was a moment of silence as both men tried to find something wrong with the younger girls plan, but failing that, both nodded with irritating matching smiles. Seres sighed and lead the way threw the bare tunnels, taking a turn every now and then until they reached a brightly lit shop.

Seres crept forwards to one of the sofa's closer to the door, getting a good look out at the devastation the shopping mall had gone threw. It seemed the police count had been wrong by a long way, laying dead or injured on the floor were -at a quick count- around thirty people, large puddles of blood covering the floor almost entirely. The main group of hostages were gathered in the centre of the of the large complex, underneath the glass sky lights. Surrounding them were between ten to fifteen chipped wolf FREAKS, strolling around naked and talking calmly while the humans in the middle stared wide-eyed in fear.

Sitting on a table a few meters away, three vampires were loudly and happily discussing which child they would like to eat out of the five that had been captured with there parents. She had no idea of the floor above but hoped that Alacard wouldn't hurt anyone hiding up there, he had a habit of not caring at times.

"_Okay master, all set to go.__"_ She whispered with a glance back to the pair, seeing her masters feet disappearing into the ceiling. Drake crouched and moved closer to her, "wait, before you all get shooting, let me get myself into the middle of the humans. I can make them calmer and they won't argue so badly if they think I was captured with them."

Seres paused and looked out, noticing that her Master was still silent above her, "I already spoke to him about it, he's waiting for my signal." He pointed out before she nodded her agreement and waited.

Nodding back to her, he touched his necklace and whispered something before he almost disappeared entirely, of all the things she had seen Seres had to stop herself from shouting out in shock.

Drake seemed to be made of… air! Except where small shadows gathered on his form, but she guessed she could only see this due to her Vampirism. He smiled at her, "_don__'__t worry about me my dear,__"_ before scooting off, circling around enemies and sitting himself on the edge of the group.

The FREAK wolfs twitched a bit as he had passed them, two of them that had been getting quiet distracted with one another, looked up and nodded to the group making them walk threw the scared people on the floor. Seres had no idea what they were looking for, but they sniffed the air around them as they went.

"_Can you see what they are doing Master?__"_ She whispered while Drake was passed over after a moment, she mused that he probably didn't smell scared enough.

"_It probably has something to do with them not wanted anything to do with the Real Werewolves, not wanting there rules and work. These children enjoy fornicating with each other often and running around naked. Amusing __**my**__ little Policegirl?__"_

She blushed at the emphasise and once the wolves had calmed down, adjusted the weight of the shotgun in her grip and whispered a _All go_ to her 'partners'.

Seres stepped out into plain view of the vampires and werewolves, shooting with her shotgun at the Vampires on the table and killing one while wounding the other two. There was one or two muffled cries from the people in the group behind them, but the reaction of the FREAKS was instant.

The two remaining vampires jumped to there feet, while the large group of FREAK wolves launched at her. Seres -smiling on the inside- looked panic stricken all of a sudden and dashed for the stairs, running not as fast as she could but faster than she had used to.

At the top of the stairs she looked back to see the mass of naked flesh running up after her, the two chipped vampires still down stairs along with what she assumed were the Alpha's of the group who were starting to get so carried away she doubted they even noticed what was going on.

Moving away from the stairs, she turned and fired twice more into the crowd coming up the stairs, killing at least four of them before moving back further and drawing them closer to her master. Seres heard the murmured words "… rol Art Restriction to Level 2."

"Master!" She called as she fired twice more before throwing the gun away, and pulling out a silver dagger and jumping on the large female closest to her. She took the wolf by surprise as a large man in a red coat had just walked threw a wall and shot another four of them in the head before the other two had thought to duck.

Alacard laughed as he saw _-his-_ Seres finish of the female wolf and jump on to the next one, blood covering her hands and bring out the blood frenzy in her, he had always admired the mess she made of herself when she simply had to destroy those attacking her with her bare hands.

But now she surprised him by latching on to the shocked males neck and starting to drink while she pinned him to the floor. Of course, he realised, he should be paying attention to the five that were trying to rip him apart in there wolf forms, but he would be eating those in a minuet. Anyway, it was more fun to see the hope in there eyes that they would have a chance to kill him, thinking him the weaker of the two before he hunted them all down, one by one to drain them dry.

As Seres finished off her kill, she jumped up, looked at the mass that were attacking **her** master! She knew she wasn't in her right mind, but… he was **HER** MASTER!!

With a feral cry she jumped on the nearest, picking it up bodily and snapping its spine in three places as she cracked it over her knee. Ripping them one by one off of the taller man, she moved up to him, hips swinging and a hungry look in her eyes as she looked up at the taller man.

"You look… enchanting my dear Seres…" he purred to her, not able to take his eyes off of her, her top ripped open at the top few buttons, blood staining her chest and mouth.

"Can we finish them together master? No more guns?" She asked, moving even closer to him, her body almost pressed against his own. Smiling, he placed his pistol on his inside pocket and took her hand, kissing it before they turned and launched themselves at the remaining stunned wolves.

----

Meanwhile on the ground floor the two vampires were arguing as the Alpha's of the pack ran up the stairs, new instincts telling them the rest of the pack was in trouble. Drake smirked to himself as the third bunch of humans sneaked out of the group and into the shop they had entered by. He had managed to calm them within moments of Seres distracting the FREAK wolves, he wasn't sure if these new mongrels would be able to sense his magic the way there originals had been able to.

But as he asked a man to continue the work, sending the humans back in groups of three and four, he started to move to the front of the group. As he heard Seres speaking about "finishing them together" he knew that it was safe to count out the FREAK wolves.

Moving into the middle of the sitting group, he spoke "I will attack the two men who are left, once I start that, the entire group gets up and runs to the door. No one will stay, no one will try and help me, or they will try and use you as a hostage again. Understand?" There were nods due to the spell effects, while he could read the uncertainty in there eyes. "I've been trained for this so don't worry about me, okay. Now, tell everyone that when I shout Go, you are to do so."

Moving to the front of the group again, listening to the argument for once, he held back a moment.

"The Lady is going to kill us!" Wailed One.

"We were told the kid would be here and to take her back, we can't help it if we were misinformed!" Shouted Two. "Just keep calm, we can still make a good rep for ourselves by killing all these here and doing it in honour of her. You know how she loves things like that."

"Yeah, but she really wants the kid back now she knows she's alive still!" One was the nervous kind Drake noted. "She was fooled once into thinking she was dead, but turned out she knew! She'll blame us for not making a big enough scene!"

"Shut-" Two didn't get to finish this sentence as Drake had stood up and punched him in the back of the head.

"GO!" Shouted Drake as One pulled out a pistol and pointed at him ready to shoot. One's hand was shaking badly, but Drake wanted information, pretty certain that number Two was dead already.

---

As Seres finished off the last one, she looked up at her master sitting across from her, a different smile touching her lips. Alacard looked up in time, sensing the emotions changing before he was jumped on with Seres landing on his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Seres, this is not like you, are your not just Blood Drunk?" He said as she snuggled herself closer to him, getting comfortable while Alacard took a lesson in self control. He wanted things to be done right and he was not going to mess things up again, but Seres just giggled at him, "I'm not blood drunk master, I'm just sleepy and you're the biggest cushion I know."

"What?!" Surprise ran threw him as Seres began to doze on his chest, taking away his usual air of control and calm humour, "come on Seres! We're on a mission!" She looked up at him, slowly coming out of her blood frenzy, her eyes widening in shock.

Seres jumped off him like he was holy fire, backing away as he started to stand up laughing heartily. "Maybe its just plain lust for everything?" He mused as she started to stammer out an apology.

"Its alright Seres," he said as he indicated she was to join him walking down the stairs, "but master!" she protested, embraced by her lack of control as well as her inconsideration for the mission. "I've been there before Policegirl, when the blood lust takes you and you don't think, you just do." He chuckled again. "Although it has been many years since last time. That's the only problem with being well fed by Walter." He lamented...


	20. Chapter 20

A screamed echoed threw the building making Integra jumped out of her seat -and skin- and run out of the door before she even was truly aware she was doing it. She knew who it was that was screaming and that Seres was away on a mission, **and** the fact that she was uncomfortable around men, meant that Walter would be having no luck soothing her.

It was uncalled for her to being doing this, she thought as she ran down the second set of stairs into Seres room, to the other bed in there. Walter was not in the room luckily but Maya was sittingin the corner, eyes wide and blankets clutched around her, sweat pouring off her trembling form.

"Maya!" Shock filling her voice as she realised the feeling she was having was motherly concern, fear for the safety of the child before her. Integra moved slowly and steadily, making sure that she didn't appear threatening in anyway as she sat on the edge of the bed and held a hand out to she scared girl.

"Do you know me child?" She said quietly as Maya turned her face in fear to look at Integra. Tears were slowly falling out of her eyes, something that Integra had never seen and felt her eyes dampen in response. The voice of Seres filled her mind, "She never cries Sir, even when she is injured or scared or even having a nightmare. Not a tear."

"Come to me child," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke around the lump in her throat. "I…" She couldn't finish as the small body of Maya snuffled over to her, still wrapped in her blankets and crawled into her lap, resting her head on Integra's chest, one hand curled around a lock of her long platinum hair.

Putting her arms around her slowly still in case this scared her too, she rested her head on top of Maya's, surprised at herself and at her own moral code not screaming at her for getting too close. This must be a mothering thing, she wandered as she began to rub the crying child's back, large wracking sobs coming from the figure to soak the front of her suit, ignoring her own tears that fell freely down her face.

"I'm here child, I'll do all I can to make sure no one ever hurts you again." She murmured over and over again trying to sooth her, rocking them both gently.

Eventually Maya calmed down, her breathing coming in small hiccups, before a small voice whispered out hoarsely "thank you, it has been so long since I had a mother." Integra looked down at the small face, "your voice is back! Do you remember everything?"

Maya nodded, "not all, but most of it."

Happiness filled her to the point were Maya had to give out a squeak as she hugged her hard to her. "I'm sorry child, I've never been in this situation so am… unused to such things."

"Would you like to know about me?" Whispered Maya as she leaned against Integra's chest again, listening to her heart beating as her breathing began to slowly even out. Smiling despite her usual strict behaviour and sudden new fondness, Integra grabbed one of the pillows and put it between her and the wall, leaning back slightly, "not yet child, I think we'll rest first. The others will be back soon and we can hear it then."

---

The pair were found by Seres first who held in her squeak of surprise and ran off to find Walter -who was tearing the mansion apart looking for Sir Hellsing- Alacard and Drake. They peered in together at the strange scene, it looked like something out of a book on that would be labelled 'Mother & Child.'

"Master looks so… Relaxed." Whispered Alacard, for once conscious of the situation and keeping quiet. Seres smiled up at him, "I'd say content, you know, with Sir always having to be strong and aloof. But here, she…" She ended the sentence in a sigh.

"Although, we now know what little Maya is." Said Drake with a strange tone of voice, and pointed at the claw tipped ends of her fingers and toes.

Drake had told them that it was one of the few giveaway's of a Dragon in human form, finger nails and sometimes there teeth were slightly fanged, in this case Maya had finger nail that you could open a can with.

"Dragon? Interesting." Murmured Walter as he moved in to wake the pair.


	21. Chapter 21

"So how are we to do this?" Said Integra, sitting once more behind her desk, everyone in there usual places in the room, Walter by her side, Seres and Maya sitting in chairs in front of her desk while Alacard lounged against the bookshelves and Drake stood close to Maya's chair.

"I have information that is relative to Maya's tale I believe," said Drake with a small bow, "I… obtained it from one of the chipped FREAKS." Integra nodded and looked over at Alacard and Seres, "mission report?"

"Oh! Um… 15 FREAK wolfs, all destroyed wanting nothing to do with there Real kind." She said keeping it brief, anxious to hear Maya's tale. "Lead by 3 FREAK'S, also, all killed. All civilians rescued, although the death toll inside was higher than police estimated, with totals of 28 dead, 34 injured and 274 rescued un-hurt. There were also another 96 people hiding in various shops and staff areas of the place, they didn't care, they didn't even search for them. Reasons why are with Drakes report." She finished.

Integra nodded and looked down at the full length version she had in front of her, Seres always wrote reports for her while Alacard never did, thinking it a waste of time. Drake still had to have reports explained to him, then shown that script that people used today or Alacard mentioned it might get wrote in sand script, ancient Latin or Old English.

When it came to Maya's turn, she looked up from where she had been looking at her hands, she was dressed in her usual clothes, t-shirt and jeans white on Denim blue. With a nod from Integra she began to tell her tale, with pauses and halts when her voice failed her from lack of use.

She told of her capture first while she was sleeping, of being experimented on and defending herself, of being trapped in her child form and her magic locking away her memories and knowledge for fear of what might be done with it.

One of those working on her was the man who turned into Incognito after five years of hard work and research and personal experimentation. He had used her blood to help power his rituals and his own growing power; she had been disgusted with his use of her, both for rituals and his own… perversions.

She had been placed in one of the main FREAK factories, used as a blood booster when they couldn't think of anymore tests to do with her. There favourite one had been putting her in a large vat of water and heating it up, freezing it, turning it deadly acidic or pure filthy; it would hurt her, but not kill her. They would set these test limits by throwing in one of there newly transformed FREAKS and call it a 'chip test', usually the new victim lasted at most for ten minuets while she could last whole hours in these tubs, with the bars across the top to stop her climbing out.

Her magic would protect her and help her adapt to keep her alive even if it was her subconscious doing it.

Then there was the subject of The Lady.

The Lady, she couldn't tell what she was but she now suspects that the Lady is also a Dragon. She would use magic often and freely, change shape in front of Maya and her other companions when punishment had to be dealt out.

The Lady knew of Maya, yet couldn't understand why a creature of my power would transform, hide myself in the small weak form, why I wouldn't use my powers to escape and be free again. It wouldn't work. I didn't know who I was.

"She tried to hurt me in various ways with the experiments to see if I would transform back. Even now it took… quiet a shock to awaken me again. It nearly happened when I saw you transform Drake, seeing you while transforming and knowing you're not The Lady helped weaken the barriers I think."

She looked over at Alacard who shook his head even so slightly and she sighed, still unable to speak of the power of the Hellsing family. Did he not understand his master had to train with the power, let it know she was its true wielder and master? Did he fear what would happen if she had it?

"That is all really until you rescued me. I am grateful though, they were planning open heart surgery while I was awake to see if this would either awaken me or kill me." Looking around for something to drink she waved her hand and a glass of water materialised in it, nicely cold.

"My turn," said Drake stepped forward slightly. "Although I don't have much to add, The Lady plans to own England and then move on to most of the other small islands in the world like Japan and Hawaii before she was going to move on Europe and America. She has no fear of the Vatican for she is not Un-Dead, she plays with Hellsing like it's a cat that you poke till it attacks you. She doesn't even think there are any other Dragons awake, let alone alive. I think that is why she was so interested in you Maya, she wanted to figure out how to make a FREAK version. Also, she can't transform into her Dragon form, it's ill advised right now as she would sense her, we'd like the Lady to think she's gone into hiding for now." He paused gathering his thoughts.

"I'm not quiet sure what else we can do Sir, we have very little identification of The Lady due to the shape shifting ability or even the locations of the FREAK factories. I'm sorry Ma'am, he just wouldn't tell me."

Integra sighed, "once again my hand is blocked. I won't be caught out again as we were with Incognito; which reminds me that the Queen has to be informed of all our work to prove that's she's keeping an eye on us after the mess up before. She was already kept perfectly up to date on affairs before, but this now means that Maya and Drake have to show themselves to her. With your true forms we may be able to skip Maya if we explain, she has met Alacard several times over the years and she knows of Seres, but you'll both be there anyway."

Seres managed to 'Eep' once more before she could stop herself, shock filling her system, 'The Queen!!' she thought as she realised how clumsy she could be and how should would probably say the wrong thing, or or or… her mind went on.

"We will be ready for the storm when it happens, but I fear the loss of life that will happen again." She said firmly, "for now all we can do it try and push our researchers to there limit, request help from the others of the Round Table. Warning them about such a thing to come will be expected of us and if any of them are turncoat, the Lady will know we are on to her and hopefully slip up." A smirk working its way on to her face.

"Our orders my Master?" Purred Alacard from where he was leaning.

"Search and Destroy!"


	22. Bonus Chapter

Seres wandered the halls, her mind adrift in the confusions of what she was to do with her life when a sound drifted to her. It was far away but for her ears and the stone corridors that meant little, following it as quietly as possible, falling in love with each and every note that was song forwards by the instrument.

Trying hard to identify the instrument she turned another corner and the sounds tripled in volume.

It was a cello, with two other cello's and a violin…

'Who round here plays an instrument?' Wandered Seres as she moved slower, reducing her noise completely and listening to the slow and beautiful music. It was a mix of slow and whimsical, with harsh and emotion-felt, it reminded her of some of the songs that had been made popular when her father was her age.

Rock songs that spoke of love, freedom and following your own path, without any of the profanity or pathetic weepiness of today' rock genre. They had spoken to her once, not long after she had lost her mother and father and had asked to keep some of there belongings.

The main cellist began a wonderful solo part with the others leading back parts and Seres felt tears come to her eyes.

Vampires emotions, her master had told her, are so much stronger than human emotions and can sometimes even carry those around them away with them. The music spoke of long years alone, of longing for someone to understand and share them, of a love that was not shared…

Finding the door at last, Seres crept up and looked threw the gap of light that was coming from within. Before her, surrounded by many floating candles giving him a glowing aura, Alacard was sat with an amazingly crafted wooden cello before him, his long fingers moving up and down the strings as his other arm moved the bow to produce the most beautiful music she had ever heard.

Behind Alacard, three more cellos played themselves in thin air as Alacard took his pleasure between caressing or attacking the strings before him.

His eyes were shut but that had never meant a thing before, Seres knew, but this time Alacard seemed wholly focused on his music. It was not gothic, it was not dark as people perceived music to be normally; and, as she watched Drake walked over to Alacard, a violin in hand before joining in.

Barely moving as the new instrument joined in, Alacard changed the music slightly and lifted his head, eyes still shut as Drake opened his mouth and began;

"_I'm giving up the ghost of love_

_And a shadow's cast on devotion"_

Alacard continued, his deep rich voice mixing well with the lighter built dragons. 

"_She is the one that I adore_

_Queen of my silent suffocation."_

Together they sang as the music wrapped around them, filling the night time world and the mansion as it flowed threw the walls. Seres felt her tears flow down her cheeks as they sang togther, "_Break this bittersweet spell on me, Lost in the arms of destiny."_

Continuing to play they moved from word to word, line to line, playing like brothers lost in the love of the same woman. 

"_Bittersweet,"_ crooned Drake

"_I won't give up, I'm possessed by her."_ Purred Alacard, his fingers caressing the strings, a whisper running over the music from the invisible players, _"she will be mine."_

"_I'm bearing a cross, she's turned into my curse!"_ Drake followed him.

Together they sang once more, "_Break this bittersweet spell on me, Lost in the arms of destiny…"_

Changing the play once more, a more longing note entering the music as Seres felt her heart melt in a way she had not known since the breaking of the Master/Fledgling bond.

"_Bittersweet! I want you, oh!"_ Sang Alacard, his un-dead heart seeming to poor from ever note. 

"_How I wanted you…"_ Chorused Drake softly, the violin under his chin.

Alacard spoke again, "_And I need you, oh!"_

"_How I needed you…"_ Replied Drake once more, the music seeming to calm and slow, the moment slowly fading before they both stopped, letting only the invisible players continue as they sang together.

"_Break this bittersweet spell on me,_

_Lost in the Arms of destiny,_

_Break this bittersweet spell on me,_

_Lost in the arms of destiny,_

_Bittersweet…"_

Seres gasped softly from her spot by the door, as Drake and Alacard looked at one another in the candle lit room. "Its been a while since you played with such heart old friend," whispered Drake wiping away a tear himself.

"Yes," whispered Alacard, his mind seeming far away from him. "I can't help it, she makes me want to do the stupid things you hear of, when a man claims he is in love."

Drake smiled, a hand reaching out and resting on the seated vampires shoulder in comfort from one immortal being to another, "she is never going to fade away friend, but she could wander away if you are not careful…"

Alacard nodded and stood up, moving towards the door, making Seres' mind instantly fill with panic and teleport to her room. "I thought I could sense her here when we were playing…" Murmured Alacard as he opened the door to look before shutting it again.

Seres lay on her coffin bed, her mind filled with the music of her master, as her heart questioned who he was singing about.

------ ------- -------

The song is Bittersweet by Apocalyptica.

I was listening as I was writing my main Hellsing story and couldn't help writing this little chapter. It could fit in anywhere after Drakes appearance… 


	23. Chapter 23

"So… when are you going to tell her?" Drake asked Alacard as they sat in his room, sipping wine together, Maya was there reading one of her books while sipping from her own small glass. Alacard smirked widely, "what are you talking about now you old fool?"

Smirking Drake carried on, "oh you know."

"I know?"

"You know."

"you know I know?"

"I know you know."

"What is it that you know I know you know?"

"That you madly in love with Seres, get on with it." Grunted Maya as she turned a page. There was silence, then Alacard sat up a bit, "you know, that spoils all the fun Little Dragon."

"Well oh deary me, have I gone and said the wrong thing again," she said without looking up from her book. "I can't help it, that's the problem when you don't speak for about seven or eight years and before that lived all your time alone anyway."

"Now be nice Maya," began Drake, giving her a look over his wine glass. "Alacard is just like every other emotionally repressed male of _any_ species. He needs to sit down with another male and be talked into talking about his feelings, just so he a) doesn't feel either a like a pansy or b) if he gets blown off he's got someone to talk to."

"Hey! I'm not emotionally repressed!" Cried Alacard, acting slightly like the police girl he hungered for. "Out of the lot of us here, I'm the most easy going and relaxed." He finished with a charming smile and reached for his glass again.

"Of course" said Drake, thankful that Alacard missed the sarcasm as he was involved in drinking deeply from his glass. "Now my friend, we must move on to the next subject, what will you be wearing tonight?"

Alacard gave him another funny look, "you remind me of a friend I once had, a boy-loving bard in the seventeenth century, always talked about his appearance and how I should behave around the ladies and giving me advice." He sighed, and refilled his glass as he spoke, "it's a real shame he was hanged for being caught in the same bed as another man. I hate the church sometimes."

"You've still not answered my question friend," chided Drake as he took his re-filled glass. "You can't possibly appear in front of her majesty in that red trench coat. From what Walter tells me, you have to wear black and it has to be a suit, of respected style and cut."

Alacard rolled his eyes, as Seres came rushing into the room distraught. "I don't have anything nice to wear!!" She wailed as she stood on the spot in front of three shocked faces, wringing her hands, her large eyes filled with near tears. "Sir Hellsing has even got a beautiful suit that she is wearing but she said I should come in a dress! I don't really own anything like that, I don't even own a 'little black dress'!" The tears were about to spill from the distraught woman's eyes.

Drake stood up smoothly and moved over to her, slipping an arm around her waist and smiling to sooth her, "well, my dearest youngling, I was just discussing what our friend Alacard was going to be wearing and he seems to not have anything decent!" He smiled over at the blank faced vampire that was sitting up slowly, while Maya held in her giggle as she figured what Drake was about to do.

"So, lets all go ask Integra if we're allowed to go out for a day of shopping in preparation for tomorrow nights visit and celebration." Smiled Drake as Seres' eyes lit up, he continued to speak as he guided her to a seat "I mean, there's no real need to celebrate but with all the trouble that's been going on, it'd be good for everyone -including the men- to relax for a while."

"Definitely! Since I've been living with humans and not on my own, I'm curious to see how celebrations are undertaken." Maya smiled putting her book down, as she added to the conversation, "I was always an observer from the outside you see, my Mother told me to avoid humans and not to get involved in there causes… But, I think she was wrong! This world that has been made, its so…" She paused unable to think of the words.

"Interesting?" Offered Drake, thinking to his own reaction.

"Knowledgeable?" Asked Alacard, noting she was reading a book on science.

"Fun?" Grinned Seres her mind on the offered shopping trip.

Maya laughed at this, "I would say exciting, but all three of those work too. You better go ask her quickly or we'll have another mission to do before we know it."

Drake nodded and made to leave only to nearly knock Walter off his feet, "I'm sorry sir," apologised Drake as he bowed to the retainer. He was always perfectly polite to the weapon smith, it puzzled everyone as to why when his usual attitude bordered on rude to al else, including Sir Hellsing.

"I've come baring a message from Sir Hellsing, she says that this is the 'Hellsing credit card'." Seres eyes widened as she realised that Integra was offering to buy them there evening wear for the occasion, tears threatened to spill once more but at such kindness. "After realising that no one had proper attire she sent me here with it, her instructions are along the lines of 'if you max it out its coming out of your pay checks, this is London, be sensible' and so on and so forth. I think that last part might be aimed at all of you, or just Drake."

Smirking in amusement, Walter bowed to them all and passed the card to Seres, she opened her mouth to speak but Walter cut her off, "if you would like me to accompany you, then I must offer my apologies as Sir Hellsing as requested my services in preparing the defences of Hellsing Manor while the queen is visiting tomorrow."

He bowed once more and left them, "well," grinned Drake, a knowing look in his eyes while Alacard sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know old friend, as much as I'm grateful for your company there are times when I remember why I was grateful to be rid of you for a few centuries."

Seres looked over worried, "you don't want to come shopping with me Master?" Alacard's eyes flew open and he looked at her worried expression, and relaxed himself again into his usually calm and irritatingly mysterious persona. "Of course Policegirl, someone needs to baby sit this party as they go threw London's dangerously expensive streets."

Maya snickered, "but Sir Vampire, that is my job."


	24. Chapter 24

They walked threw the main shopping streets of busy London, with Alacard towering over the group and glowering at those that moved close to pick pockets and indulge the group in some of life's more debased enjoyments. Drake and Seres talked animatedly about different fashions, with Drake recalling past 'fads' and Seres explaining the difference between what you could wear for a night of entertainment and how it was different to what you would wear in front of the Queen. Particularly that last one.

Maya was holding onto Seres' hand and trying to keep up with the group without being swept away by the faceless crowd, she was still a young dragon and only had a young human body. It was starting to irritate her until she tugged on Alacard's sleeve and he scooped her up in his arm, placing her on his shoulder. It was an unspoken thing and it wouldn't be mentioned between them, small concessions for a bit of peace.

"Well, what about this one here then?" Asked Drake, indicating a shop with beautiful flowing dresses in the windows, all in shades of white, yellow and cream. "Drake, that's a… um…" Seres blushed and pulled the Dragon away from the entrance. "That's a wedding dress shop!"

Drake looked blank for a moment before his memory kicked it, "Ah! I remember now, a binding ceremony preformed between two humans as a show of there devotion and love for one another, and so that no one else -in theory- can have the others partner."

"Yes!" Smiled Seres, "those dresses are pretty but, they are only used for one occasion and…" she blushed again more furiously as she spoke again "I used to dream of being a bride… but I guess that'll never happen now."

Maya thumped Alacard in the side of the head and smiled at him as he looked up puzzled, then back at the blushing Seres who was pulling Drake away from the wedding shop. He shook his head, now was not the time to tell her… 'certain things'; it would be ripe if he had been anyone else but it didn't translate well.

"Later" he muttered to Maya as she lifted a hand again.

They moved on again down the street, until they reached another shop, this time three stories tall and half a block wide. Drake gazed up in wander, "this is all one persons store?" he gasped.

Seres giggled at him but it was Maya who answered as she was swung off of Alacards shoulders so they could enter the shop without ducking. "They grew up in last fifty years, they are dubbed 'super markets' or 'super stores'. Its quiet a fitting name really, but its just a larger place to store more useless stuff." Alacard smiled down at her, noticing a sales lady who had been about to speak glared at the smallest figure and stormed off. He laughed his rich deep chuckle, "I must compliment your words Little Dragon, but humans have such short lives that they do not have time to grow out of there material fascination before they die."

"Yes," replied Maya as she tried not to jump back onto Alacards shoulders when they stepped on an escalator. "I've heard the story about 'Dragons Hordes', how we would covet gold and all manor of wealth for various number of reasons." She rolled her eyes and gave a glare at the moving stairs.

Drake and Seres on the other hand were moving threw the entire floor labelled 'Ladies', Drake asking questions constantly about modern fashions with Seres answering, before then asking him what he thought of different items on her. The group moved threw isles of clothes, past stands of displays till they reached the formal wear section, were the beautiful long dresses and flowing materials were displayed to tempt the buyer.

"Wow!" Gasped Seres her eyes large with the splendour as a sales lady moved over to them, a gentle smile on her face replacing the hungry sharks they had seen on the floor below. Alacard couldn't help but use a finger to lift her jaw back into place, "you'll make a bad impression showing your fangs off like that Policegirl."

She blushed at him, smiling shyly while Maya slapped a hand on her forehead behind the girls back, just for the larger vampire to see.

Drake moved over to the comfortable lady, a smile also gracing his features, "my dear lady, we have a rather important party to attend tonight, but-" he sighed dramatically "- my dear friends and I completely forgot to buy proper attire! I'll be so embraced if my friend Al here goes in that suit of his." The woman before him contained her laughter to a smirk as Alacard was oblivious to the comment.

"Well you've come to the right place, and defiantly on the right day, my names Anna but the other girl that works this department doesn't know a thing! To busy gawping at all the skimpy clothes on the other side of the shop." She chatted on as she moved them group back to the main counter were several fashion magazines, of the more upper class kind were had been being looked threw, book marks on a few pages.

"Now! What kind of occasion is it, are we talking 'shirt and tie' or 'casual but expensive'?" Asked Anna as she motioned to the chairs around her desk.

Seres was sat in awed silence, nervous of saying something wrong but in wander at all the beautiful things around her, never having dreamed of going into one of these stores let alone being able to buy one of the dresses!

Drake and Anna talked fashion looking over at the different people of the group at different moments, while Maya was firm on what she wished to wear, making Anna work around her demands of 'nothing too short' 'nothing too long' 'no frills'. Alacard was another matter once Anna moved on to sort out what he would be wearing he was compliant to be measured, as he was taller than average Anna wanted to see what they had that would fit him before he would be able to make his choice. It turned out only three styles of suit were in his size out of the twenty-five they stocked, but once he had chosen a style he liked he refused to buy it.

The sales lady, thinking she had made a sale was quiet put-out by his flat omission that he liked the suit but didn't want to buy it instead commenting that "he'll still look good in it tonight, but that doesn't mean he has to own it." Drake managed to explain away his comment as eccentricity before giving the red giant a glare, "I know you use your… skills to change your clothes but please try and be nice to this lady! No tacked!" He muttered as he turned back flipping a comment over his shoulder to go look for something nice to buy Seres while he helped pick her dress.


	25. Chapter 25

Alacard rolled his eyes and moved away from the group to wander the room, masking himself into invisibility as he walked between the isles and racks. This was a very expensive shop in some areas, while other parts of it were still for the common people to shop in, buying slightly cheaper but still nice looking clothes, jewellery and shoes. It was quite quiet this evening, being late night opening, it wasn't busy.

Making his way over to a jewellery counter, he listened to the two girls talking as they worked on creating a new display tray for one of the glass cases, "well my mate Becka says that its amazing'!" Said one, quiet oblivious to the hidden vampire leaning on the glass counter next to her, the shop was quiet empty at this section.

"Really? But ain't you gotta drink like blood an stuff for the rest of your life?" She asked, slightly awed but clearly not taking it seriously as she placed earrings into the display foam.

"So what? Stayin' young and fit for ever? Becka says it's the best part! I'd kill someone every day to be young like that!" Snapped the other, jabbing the pins into the foam display to hold a necklace in place. The other girl shifted uneasily, "your not serious Rei-Ann! Is this because your ex said he wouldn't be wif a girl that's already got a kid from someone else?"

Rei-Ann slammed the empty boxes in a large tub to be used again later, anger filling her features as she turned to look at the other girl who was looking with concern in her eyes. "No! He said I was a loose slut, cuz I had a kid! I was fifteen and it seemed like a good idea, now I'm twenty-two and that little shit has ruined my life!" She growled, turning back to her task.

'Oh dear,' thought Alacard with a smirk as he watched the two girls some more, silence filling the air for a while. 'If this is what the children of today are like no wander everyone thinks being un-dead will be better. Does Master know?' He looked over to his small group, Seres was moving towards some changing rooms, a perverse grin filled his face as he made to move over there when the 'Rei-Ann' girl spoke up again.

"Anyway, I don't 'ave to worry bout that little brat no more!" She grinned to herself as she locked the cabinet, the new display safely inside. The other girl frowned at her, confusion and fear starting to fill her, "What you done Rei?"

"Well, this really sexy guy turned up at my flat this mornin', sayin' that Becka sent him to ask about being a Vampire. I asked what the payment was, an he looked round my flat at my stuff and then point at the boy." Alacard felt something in him go cold and brittle at the lady continued to speak, "he said he wouldn't mind taking the boy cuz he knew a client that liked little boys and that he'd be back later on with Becka to make me one."

"Oh my god! Rei-Ann!" Gasped the other girl in shock, tears filling her eyes as she backed away from the other girl. "He was your little boy! You used to love him!"

"Don't care!" Snapped Rei-Ann, "I can't wait till I can go to all those late night rave's, get wasted out of my head again an not worry bout a fing because nothing' can kill a vamp!"

"I'm calling the police!" Said the other girl firmly reaching for the phone, but the other girl grabbed her wrist a strange glint in her eye as her other hand reached for a pair of scissors. "You tell anyone what I told you, and I'll come hunting you first!"

Alacard had had enough by this point, red anger had been filling him as he listened to the selfish girl go on. Even when he had created vampires against there own will, he had never once been a bad parent to any of his fledglings! And he'd never harmed a child!

Appearing in front of the two of them, he walked threw the display desk and grabbed the appalling 'mother' round the throat and dragged her threw the wall, leaving the other girl to gasp and pass out on to the floor.

Rei-Ann was gasping for breath as he pushed her against the wall of the service corridor behind the shop, her eyes bulging as she clawed at his hand. "You think it's pleasing to boast and crow about killing your own child! You disgusting filth!"

He let go of her throat and she slid to the floor, glaring at him as she rubbed her sore neck, "and who the hell are you?" She rasped anger and her self-centeredness winning over self-preservation at the fact she had just been walked threw a wall by a large man in a swirling red coat and hat. Looking down at her in her smartly pressed work uniform, with her hair dyed blonde and large golden hoop-ed earrings, heavy layers of foundation caking her skin making her a shade of orange/terracotta.

Over the last few centuries he had managed to rid himself of any real hatred for humanity, they were just a large mass of stupidity with the occasional diamond in the rough, some of these being people like Walter, Master, and sweet Seres.

Yet this woman before him, who had given her own child to a perverted beast just so she could pursue her own desires -thinking nothing of the small person she had given away in the bargain- managed to rub every single nerve in him!

He glared at her then smirked to himself, "Stand Up." He commanded, his mind control making the task a simple and quicker act than she would have as she was still saying something about 'security' and how much he had hurt her. Her eyes widened in fear as her body moved under its own control, having nothing to do with her own thoughts.

"What-?!" She began but a flick of his gloved hand silenced her as he levitated her body slightly higher.

"You want to be a Vampire? Well… You'll only be a shadow of what you see before you. I am a True Vampire." There was a manic glint in his grin as be spoke, her eyes and mouth widening as fear began to pound in her body and mind, "you'll be a blood-sucking fake. Not able to regenerate, not able to fly, not able to command as I'm doing to you now. I've been fighting that filthy kind for nearly five years now and all I've seen is weakling after **useless! Pathetic! Weakling!**" With a snarl he latched on to her throat.

She tried to scream, tried to move but as she felt the teeth pierce her flesh, the pain making tears spring from her eyes, but it was nothing compared to the pain of her blood being drawn from her veins against her own will. _"__Does it hurt? Do you wish for the pain to end?__"_ Purred Alacard' voice in her mind as her vision began to fade, _"__and here the mighty huntress was all ready to kill an stranger every night! You even threatened to do this to your friend__…__ Shame really. I bet your son is doing a better job of being brave__…__ I__'__ll find him once I__'__ve finished with you__…"_ There was a minuet gasp from the body of the woman as she tried once again to fight the creature at her neck, _"__it__'__s a bit late to get all paternal!!__"_ He roared in her mind.

As he was moving closer to the last pin the felt something nudge at the back of his mind, _"__That__'__s enough Alacard.__"_ Whispered the voice of his Master, _"__I__'__ve been hear for a while. Leave her there, no one will believe her and the guilt of her child__'__s death can haunt her for the rest of her life. Although, she might not live long if the FREAKS find out she doesn__'__t want to join in any more.__"_

"_Yes my Master…"_ Purred Alacard as the woman in his arms slipped into unconsciousness, he had already gleaned all he could from her mind and his Master assured him that a search was already underway for this woman' son, 'Jonas Williams' along with the woman known as 'Becka' and her friends.

"_Thank you my Master."_ Murmured Alacard as he made his way back into the shop to find his friends.

"_It is no trouble Alacard, although I think you are finally going soft having lived with Seres and Maya. Even for such a sort time…"_ The thought ended in a quiet chuckle as for once Alacard rolled his eyes as someone else.

Standing behind Seres he smiled to himself as he ran a finger down her spine, making her jump and call out, turning around at Vampire speed with a hand raised, "Master!" She whined as he began to chuckle, "that wasn't funny!" She pouted.

He shook his head and took the large dress bag off of her and Maya, wandering why, even after she chose to be her own, did Seres insist on calling him Master?


	26. Chapter 26

The tall imposing figure walked threw the halls of the compound, pure confidence and power radiating from her form as her heals clicked with every step. People were swept up in her wake and painful desire rushed threw each one of them, male or female as the figure moved past them; and she knew it.

At a towering six foot seven, this didn't hamper her beauty in any way. Her body was perfectly proportioned, almost a little too perfectly, but you didn't realise until she had gone. Something about her was enchanting, was it the luxuriant flowing auburn hair that shone in the bright lights of the compound? Was it the piercing bright eyes? Something in the line of her mouth?

As she walked into the large testing room, the door shutting behind her in the faces of her hungry admires, she looked around at the caged subjects before moving over to the group of men in white coats working on tables and computers.

"Report progress." She snapped, flicking her hair back as she moved closer.

The men shuffled around nervously, they were not comfortable in the presence of women at the best of times but this one made something in there frail bodies go 'twang' and made them reach for there inhalers, save they have an asthma attack if she actually spoke to one of them individually.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Squeaked the head of the team as he encouraged the others not to move but to pause in there work. "We a-a-a-are still testing-" he paused and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, "the werewolf/vampire chips still for flaws. We have managed to incorporate the same mental coding and control programs th-th-that we have in the vampires chips."

The woman before him nodded and looked around at the subjects in the cages, some were still struggling to force there way out, others were sitting there glaring out while the worst were lost to them, still alive but there minds broken. This amused her, how the creatures had begged to be turned into chipped FREAKS but when they were selected for 'Quality Testing' how they hated you.

"Show me some examples." She said curtly, finally turning her attention to the thin man before her, his eyes widening in terror as he reached into a pocket and brought out an asthma inhaler. Rolling her eyes in disgust, she clicked her way over to the cages and began to walk up and down the rows and piles of them, her eyes scanning each one.

"I want to see this one, and this one out of there cages." She moved away after gesturing to the two mangled bodies in the cages, one was decently sitting in the corner, evidence of experiments and operations all over his skin, while the other was insanely running from side to side in its cage, trying to bash the bars threw.

"Those two, Ma'am?" Puzzled the small man frowning, "they are both insane."

"Have they been implemented with the mind control ciphers?"

"Yes, of course but-"

"Then show me how it works on the insane. We don't need sane soldiers, they question orders too much! And people who question my orders, end up being test subjects." She snapped out.

"Yes Ma'am!" Squeaked the thin man, sucking on his inhaler again while gesturing for two of his colleagues to collect the subjects. After a moment when the insane one had been tethered and dragged to a clear spot in the large floor, the quiet one gently led opposite, the thin man spoke again. "And what is it you wish them to do? They are programmed to obey the highest ranking commanding official, Ma'am."

"Perfect. So they should obey me?"

"Of course Ma'am!"

She smiled a cruel and evil little smile that nevertheless, set the little mans passions soaring skyward, blood rushing to one of his most seldom used organs. "Names?"

"Oh y-y-yes Ma'am, one is WV-XH-23 the twitchy one, and the other is WV-XD-06, the silent one, Ma'am." Replied the technician, reciting the code names of both scared, beaten and starved beasts.

"Attention!" She barked out suddenly and loudly, "WV-XH-23! WV-XD-06! Obey my command! Order received?"

The two beings before her stood up as straight as they could, the tethers of the insane one being removed as he stood stock still. Neither could speak but there were nods that were close to affirmations from both, the silent one tilting his head to the side to hear better, his other ear sewn shut.

"Are you hungry my children?" She asked, her smile growing again as she spoke.

Emphatic nods from the larger insane one, while the quiet one nodded once.

"Listen well. You will fight to the death, the one who wins will feast on the others body in any way he chooses… You will only try and harm the other opponent, no one else and once you have eaten you will return to your cage with no trouble. Understood?!"

The figures before her had tensed at the promise of food and combat, there was a single nod and an emphatic nod. The tall lady moved back to the benches with the other thin, nervous men, "watch this boys," she murmured before turning around again to the figures.

"Start!"


	27. Chapter 27

She was running threw the woods, something was hounding her, chasing her, trying to catch her…

She was… scared… she had never felt this scared.

No. She had, but it was a different kind of fear!

She had been fearful of Sir Hellsing getting hurt when Incognito had attacked and she had been fearful for her Master when he had seemed to be defeated by the same evil. Then again, she had felt fear when Maya had seemed to slip into a coma, the restful sleep which returned her memories.

This fear… it was…

She was being chased by something and she mustn't be caught by it! It would mean… death of something inside her… she had to run and fight and keep praying that she would reach open ground so she could turn to face it.

But as she ran, she could feel her body growing tired, feel the weights of weariness pulling on her arms and legs. "What do you want?" She gasped as she felt the thing drawing still closer.

"… Be mine…"

As she began to stumble she saw a clearing up ahead, but stumbling once more she lashed out reflexively!

"MASTER!"

--

Within a moment she was awake, so suddenly and sharply awake she wandered for the slightest moment if she had in deed been asleep, then she realised she was being cradled in her Masters arms still inside her coffin.

"M-Master?" she looked up into his face as he was still looking down at her, even when lying down.

"You called out to me Seres, I couldn't help but come." He said softly for once, a small smile on his face. "Although I was as deeply asleep as you were, you did manage to shout quiet loudly." Seres tried to stop herself blushing in the darkness of the 'bed'.

"I-I'm s-sorry Master." She mumbled as she looked down from his gaze and noticed his was completely naked except for a pair of loose fitting shorts, that left little to _her_ imagination. Pushing her thoughts away was easier than usual as the dream came back to her in full force.

"I was having a strange nightmare." She began as Alacard encourage her to continue speaking, it distracted her from the fact she was wearing panties and a really tiny shirt. "It was not the usual ones I have, I was being chased and… and… I felt human for some reason. I grew tired quickly and I knew, I just knew that I couldn't let the thing catch me! Or else I'd die or something and…"

She paused and shrugged before Alacard gave her a small squeeze to try and comfort her; it surprised a small part of her that was always waiting for the next joke at her expense, the next piece of ridicule or complaint at her. She snuggled closer to him if that was possible and smiled as she tried to relax again but he spoke up quietly, "I should return to my own coffin now Seres."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear and something else; she knew some how, she just knew that she would fall back into the same dream again if she was left alone. Seres had yet to handle how to shield her mind whilst asleep, she wasn't strong enough or old enough yet.

"Alright" sighed Alacard as he picked up her distress. He smiled slightly, "but we're sleeping in my room, I can't stand sheets that are not silk." He purred as Seres opened her mouth to complain.

Placing a finger on it, he hushed her with a mental warning that she could sleep on her own otherwise.

And so, Seres spent the night curled up in Alacards protecting embrace with his closeness shielding her mind from what ever influence had tried to invade it. It was comfortable and warm till Seres woke up early with something poking into her lower back, and with Alacards arms still around her she managed to guess what it was.

He woke up fuzzily, his mind clearing of sleep slowly and smiled down at her, "sleep well my dear?" He managed without thinking, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek before she slapped him and teleported to her own coffin.


	28. Chapter 28

Seres and Maya looked at each other in the large dressing room of Integra's, there was an impish grin on Maya's face while Seres was blushing with mixed embracement and excitement. Integra was standing off to the side, a unlit cigarette in her fingers -she never smoked in her dressing room, or else all her clothes would pick up the smell- as she inspected there attire critically, but with a small smile on her lips.

Tonight was a time to relax, once the queen had inspected her two newest members; there was no real worry for disapproval, they weren't vampires.

Seres, her cheeks nearly as red as her eyes, had picked a beautifully cut dress of dusty rose pink that highlighted her strawberry blond hair, and made her deep red eyes seem darker. It was cut to fit tightly while giving the wearer the ability to breath -like she needed it; with a neck line that showed only the tops of her breasts. The dress fell to only an inch above the floor, with Seres in heals to raise it another inch, but as her arms were bear except for a thin see-threw lace that fell just past the ends of her fingers.

"You look amazing Officer Seres," complimented Integra as she moved over to one of her wardrobes and selected a red silk shawl, that was a close match to the shade of Seres' eyes. "I have all these pretty clothes left over from my ancestors that I never wear, but sadly, all the beautiful dresses were lost in the attack on the mansion by the Valentine Brothers."

Handing the shawl to Seres, watching her eyes widen as she was about to protest and giving her a look that shut her up but made her smile almost manically in happiness. Turning to the smaller figure in the room, she smiled to herself and walked around Maya inspecting the dress, as she had done to Seres a few moments ago.

Her chestnut/red hair was gleaming in the room light and was enhanced by the material she had chosen, being of a dark red that appeared black yet shimmered red when the light caught it. Her young body had little appeal -except to those that should be locked up- and so her dress was not cut to enhance the little she had, instead it went for simple and respectable with modest undertones of style.

She also wore a beautiful red gem around her neck, leant to her by Integra.

"Are we ready in there ladies?" Called Walter threw the door, he'd been kicked out once they had gone in there all together. If he'd been a younger man, the strange giggling coming from the room would have given him dreams powerful enough to keep him 'awake' all night.

"Coming Walter." Smirked Integra as moved to open the door, stepping out and greeting the waiting Alacard and Drake, Sergeant Field was standing to attention near by in dress uniform -trying to look at easy while he was clearly not- waiting to report on the defences.

Drake and Alacard made a show of bowing to the ladies as they entered, with Drake taking Maya's hand and giving her a spin around in the large room, her laughter filling the room while Integra dealt with Sergeant Field.

Alacard moved closer to Seres who was now realising that Alacard would be there and she wasn't as… dressed as she should have been around him. He grinned down at her, wearing the fancy suit from the shop they had visited but with his old style trench coat on top, in a shade of black/grey this time.

"You look…" began Alacard making Seres screw up her eyes in a hope he wouldn't see her face, "delicious Seres. That's a very beautiful colour on you." She risked a peek up at his face but he hadn't moved from watching the two dragons playing across the room.

"Did you know that it was dragons that gave humans the gift of music?" He asked mildly, he seemed distracted and after that morning display Seres had yet to say a word to him or look him in the eye. She hoped it was not what was on his mind as he continued to speak, "I mean according to Drake humans were heading in the right area after they found drums but it was dragons that pointed them in the direction of string instruments and so on." He paused to chuckle to himself, "they really do enjoy this sort of thing there kind. Our kind did once too, before the FREAKS came…" He finished it by smirking at the pair and moving over to Integra to question the nervous Sergeant Field.

"We are travelling to the Palace," announced Integra once all the whispering had stopped.


	29. Chapter 29

In the car Sir Hellsing explained that after the incident with Incognito five years ago now, Her Majesty wish for no more circumstances where Hellsing could get the blame for someone else's trouble. Also that Hellsing had a hand in her own palace defences with each guard training in Sir Hellsing' training program and being accustomed to the fact that vampires and ghouls **did** exist.

It also kept things nicely secret, nothing more than a friendly visit that no-one could comment upon.

So as they arrived round the back of the large shadow that was Buckingham Palace from the rear, they were ushered up a set of wide red carpeted steps with soft glowing lights set around the walls with portraits and beautiful paintings between them every few feet.

Asked to wait in a side room while Her Majesty was told of there arrival Sir Hellsing briefed everyone on the 'Do's & Don'ts'. Etiquette stated that you would bow/curtsy before the queen, you would address her as 'Your Majesty' 'Ma'am' or 'Your Highness', speak when spoken to and keep things polite and formal, no rude jokes, nothing vulgar. There was a personal note to Seres to **RELAX** as she was about to melt herself into a pile on the floor in her nervousness, with her hands at her mouth, pacing and mumbling the different things she should remember not to do.

There was a chuckle from the doorway and a stately woman was standing there smiling in a beautifully cut dress suit of pale blue, with pearl earrings and a simple pearl bracelet.

"Your Majesty," bowed Sir Hellsing and Walter at the same time.

Drake hesitated for a moment before taking Maya's hand and they bowed together, while Seres was frozen to the spot. Alacard smiled and moved smoothly over to the contently smiling woman that had now settled herself in a chair, "my dear, how long has it been? You've become Queen." He said quietly kneeling before her to be on eye level.

"Almost fifty years vampire…" She chuckled good humouredly as she reached out and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Look at you, nothing ever changes does it Alacard? And now look at me, I'm already so, so old. Just a wrinkled woman."

He smiled up at her tenderly, making Seres heart pull and her eyes fill, "your still that same saucy filly from fifty years ago, young lady… No, **now** you are truly beautiful, my Queen."

There was a sigh from the Queen, an equally tender smile upon her lips as she remembered younger days, less trouble and strife about her land. Looking up again as Alacard straightened she spotted Integra, "ah Sir Hellsing. How fairs you? Its been two weeks since we last had tea together or spoke."

Integra nodded, "I'm sorry Your Majesty, a lot has happened since then and this is why we are meeting. May I just ask, why such a small room?"

"You may, its more private this way, the servants think this is just a catch up meeting." Replied the Queen with a nod.

Sir Integra nodded and bowed once again indicating the pair who stepped forward on introduction, hand in hand still "Drake and Maya Your Majesty.".

Seres had finally unfrozen and was standing meekly and silently to one side, waiting to either be spoken to or dismissed. Her knees were knocking underneath her long dress and she felt like she would throw up her last meal- _"__Calm yourself Seres__…"_ whispered Alacard, interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at his smirking face and pointedly looked away again, snubbing him while all attention was on the pair of dragons. People began to take seats as the real discussion started with many comfy sofa's and padded chairs available, they weren't spaced out too far.

"I'm willing to accept the truth of Vampires and even Werewolves, as I've met both, but explain to me where Dragons come into it?"

Between the two of them they managed to explain what they had told Integra at the beginning, Dragons had been around before humanity, they had helped nurture it and so on with Drake explaining how he arrived at Hellsing first followed by Maya cautiously explaining her capture and experimentation.

The Queen sat silent threw most of this, sipping at a drink of tea that had arrived in the room with her own arrival and was being served by Walter who was standing next to the tray still having served Integra as well.

After the pair were done talking, the Queen asked politely, if it was possible for Drake to transform while keeping his decency?

Drake had laughed openly at this and bowed to the seated monarch before asking if he could move the sofa aside to clear some space, as he was the size of a small horse and couldn't get much smaller unfortunately.

"As you request." Allowed Her Highness as Alacard and Walter moved the sofa over and Drake took his spot in the centre of the floor. "I warn you Ma'am, when I transform I would ask you, for the sake of your sanity, to try not to look to hard at the… shapes shall we say." He bowed more theatrically this time and began his transformation on his way up.

It was decidedly faster than the first time, as he was awake and healthy and not being forced to. Integra smiled confidently while Maya sighed longingly as Drake stretched out tail, wings and long neck, enjoying his true form; he was still told off at times for wandering around the house 'naked' as Integra called it, because this sometimes left claw marks in her carpets when he was playing chase with Seres and Maya.

"My! My!" Remarked the Queen as she stood and moved over to Drake, sitting proudly in the room, scales gleaming with health and power. "Your certainly a fine and proud creature Drake."

"I shall take that as a compliment Ma'am." Replied Drake, trying not to shiver as she reverently touched his scales and horns. "I am ticklish though Ma'am."

"Drake!" Hissed Integra as the Queen just chuckled and ran and more assuring hand down his neck.

"Don't panic Sir Hellsing," chided the Queen gently as she moved back to her seat. "I think today allows for a small amount of informality. I'm placing a lot of trust in your control as it is, with two vampires and two dragons in the same room alone with the Queen of England."

Alacard couldn't help but laugh loudly as Integra managed a blush and a bow, it was the Queen after all.

Her Majesty turned her attention to Maya and Seres who were on the sofa opposite her, "and you still are un-able to transform child?"

Maya shook her head, "I'm sorry to fail you Ma'am but if I were, The Lady would know where I am in an instant and that I have awakened my memories, she would come down on that place like a tone of bricks." She sighed longingly and Seres slipped an arm around her and gave her a small hug.

"You have not failed me child!" Reassured the Queen, "I expect though, that would make a nice trap once more information is received. And just for that reason I've managed to keep most of this from the Round Table, after the… **traitor** we found last time, I don't want to risk the Hellsing Organisation. Its too valuable."

"Believe me though You Highness, when I am able to, I'll come and visit you! If you'll permit an informal drop-in by a young Dragon?" Asked Maya with an impish smile that made Seres gasp.

The Queen chuckled and smiled at Seres, "Ah! You would also be Seres Victoria, no don't get up girl, relax. I can see your nervous, I see nervous all the time." Seres nodded and smiled shyly, "thank you Highness." She mumbled.

"Yes, I hear a lot about you and your exploits, a vampire unwilling to drink blood from a living victim, almost not at all, thankfully your able to now." She smiled again and Seres blushed some more, "an amazing marksman and an inspirational leader of men, thinking only of there safety above killing the target."

"W-who said all that about me?" Squeaked Seres, shocked to the core that good things were said when all that came her way were comments of "You Idiot" and "Stop being so stupid/childish/silly/idiotic/human/pathetic."

"From here and there child," smiled the Queen.

The meeting wrapped up in another ten minuets with Integra informing Her Highness of the statistics of recent attacks and of her men before they were allowed to leave and let the Queen go to bed.

"And now my friends," grinned Drake. "Time to Party!"


	30. Chapter 30

It was one of those cheesy moments that the men had obviously planned for with Sergeant Field knowing, but it went ahead anyway and Sir Hellsing, although commanded respect and honour was still showered in confetti and cheered at with the rest of the group.

There were streamers and garlands all over the main hall and hallway to the ball room, where huge tables had been set up with food and alcohol enough for the small army employed by Integra, but with enough class and charm to suit the tastes of the one in charge.

At the expression on Integra' face the cheering, happy mass halted in there tracks waiting for her reaction. At a discreet word from Walter there was a tense moment and Sir Hellsing seemed to deflate and smile crept on her usually stern lips, "alright, but no being sick unless its in the toilet bowl." Before moving over to the table and requesting a scotch on the rocks from the man giving out the drinks (it was a table not a bar.)

The fun exploded from that point onwards, there was music, there was dancing, even Walter managed to relax and shake his thing, sometimes with Maya, sometimes with Seres with her Master wasn't looking. Alacard was spotted at some points in the night in drinking contests with some of the more daring men who had challenged him, and for the fun of the game, he had let himself get drunk.

But as the last man passed out or gave up he chuckled and promised them all that they wouldn't have hangovers before moving away from the table to seek out someone more important.

He found her, in the company of Drake and held still, listening from the shadows with noise of the party seeming to fade out behind him.

"So why are you not speaking to Alacard?" Drake asked bluntly as Seres sighed and stared out in to the beautiful -if seldom noticed- gardens of the Hellsing Estate; she told him of the night before and the morning awakening. Drake did well not to laugh, sensing Alacard but he guessed that this had a more serious air to it that he was picking up.

"Ah…" Drake fell into silence, sipping from a glass of something as he thought for a moment. "You know, a few thousand years of watching the human race evolve and you think they would have mastered some way to romance that didn't involve so much… un-surety."

Seres looked up at him frowning, but Drake continued to speak, "I mean humans were romantic in there own ways and Dragons did little except marvel at there abilities to love and hate to easily and powerfully. For example, you love for young Maya shines very brightly in what you do when you two are together."

Seres smiled, "yes… but that has little to do with the problem at hand."

"Does it not? You must know Alacard finds you attractive?" Questioned Drake.

"I think he does, but then again, I've seen the expressions of many men when they find me attractive and there is only ever one thing in there minds." Mused Seres, "I accidentally broke the arm of the last guy that tried to show me how much he liked me."

Standing up firmer, as if coming to a decision she said more strongly, "and just because I was his fledgling doesn't mean I'm going to roll over and open my legs just because he's horny! That was horrible this morning!"

Drake nearly chocked on his drink, "you think he was going to-! Without your-?" He sighed and slapped a hand over his eyes. Alacard tilted his head to the side, hoping to get an insight as to why he had been slapped that morning and ignored the rest of the day.

"Child," he said without removing the hand from his eyes, "how old would you be now?"

Surprised by this change of conversation, she answered "um… I guess I'd be about twenty-four. Why?"

"Twenty-four and you've yet to…" He paused and looked her in the eye, "to be basic, have you yet slept with a man Seres?" Drake had hopes that she may of since her transformation, because if she had before, she wouldn't have been a vampire but the instant blush and the way her hands came up to her mouth spoke volumes before she uttered a stuttering word of denial.

Alacard pondered on this though, and realised that yes, he did want Seres quiet a lot but it was her purity and light he wished for and his usual method would not work. It explained much that he had not realised about himself, but his attention was grabbed as his thoughts were practically said allowed by Drake.

"Seres, if Alacard wants something he has always just taken it, unless the chase has proven to be more fun. For example his chasing after Integra-" there was a silent sigh and barely a movement of the body from Seres "- has everything to do with irritating her but little to do with him actually wanting her. He does not want Integra Hellsing in the same way, he would want you Seres."

He paused to let some of this sink in, seeing her confused expression before he continued, "so you with me so far? If he wants, he takes and yet, he wants you but has never taken you. Right? Well that is because this is different to all those times before, why? Because what he loves about you is your purity, your beauty and the light that you bring to his dark life. He would not intentionally hurt you by rough handling."

Eyes wide in shock Seres shook her head, "but he was my Master, he must know how I feel about him!" She wailed to Drake.

In the darkness, Alacard shook his head, silly idiot. He had never looked into her heart or her thoughts, unconsciously he had maintained a distance from her to give her some privacy, to let her adjust. He wandered for the first time, what did she feel about him? She could hate him for all he truly knew.

"But he doesn't because that kind of link works both ways Seres, and you'd know full well that you are his Br-" and here Alacard had appeared behind the dragon in a surge of darkness with a hand over Drakes mouth.

"Good evening old friend, Seres." Purred Alacard as he let go of the dragon, a large Cheshire cat smile on his face as usual. "I think you should go find my Master for me Drake, I think she needs… ah… romantic advice."

Seres was frozen to the spot once more, "m-master?" she questioned as Alacard glared at the retreating back of his friend. "He never knows when to keep his mouth shut to be honest." He said.

"Oh." She managed weakly, a bag of nerves now as all Drake had said about Alacards caring of her floated in a maelstrom around and around in her mind. But Alacards mind was equally full of confusion and chaos, 'what to say to her? She practically knows but she's so innocent she probably can't figure it out!'

"Seres?"

"Yes?"

"I don't-"

He paused, mouth open but as he was about to speak again a voice was whispered on the wind, _"…__ Be mine Seres Victoria__…"_ they both stood still in shock, trying to figure out where it had come from and how but the music was pounding behind them and filling what had seemed like silence before hand with a rhythmic thumping.

"Intruder" snarled Alacard, instant fury inside him before he vanished into the night and behind him, tiny tears of blood dripped onto the stone work as Seres accepted his denial and rejection of her.


	31. Chapter 31

The next two weeks went strangely after the party.

As promised, all who challenged Alacard woke up without hangovers but that just meant they had to start guard shift early while others were still recovering. Maya was found asleep under the table that had the music speakers on, still in her pretty dress and much amused at the worry from the searchers.

Integra had disappeared to her balcony with one of the soldiers, it was rumoured but this wasn't confirmed as no-one knew or was admitting to being that solider and it was never mentioned in the presence of Sir Hellsing herself until she over heard the hallway guards talking outside her door.

Drake had been found in bed with two of the men from the squads who later -nervously- admitted to being partners and having a steady relationship which was warmly accepted but warned not to get close when on missions.

Seres had slipped away the party but was found later on asleep in the library, her dress carefully hung up while she wore her large comfortable pyjama's and was wrapped in her blanket, and the book she had been reading was her pillow. When ever in Alacards company she went quiet and business like, acting more like Integra than anyone would tell her. Even on missions she held her resolve, proving herself more determined than before to fulfil her objectives and destroy the new werewolf FREAKS.

Meanwhile Alacard was in a foul temper with himself.

His dark moods caused him to lock himself in his room more often than usual with only Drake able to coax him out any time that wasn't for a mission. Even Integra found him harder than usual to cope with, with a new light to her eyes that had not been there before. Her usual pissed off attitude was some what lessened except when it came to punishing Alacard for nearly killing Walter when he had stopped by with his dinner.

Things went as smoothly as they usually did at Hellsing Manor, with Integra taking her usual visits to the Queen, but with Sergeant Field accompanying her as well as Walter. The excuse was that she needed a body guard that wasn't sulking and wouldn't be half asleep during the day, Walter was excluded as he was her retainer first, bodyguard second.

There was something strange that Integra was complaining of strange dreams that not even Alacard was able to intercept or ward away. Dreams of whiteness and voice trying to call to her, and what they said made sense but when she awoke she couldn't piece the bits together. Maya kept her silence.


	32. Chapter 32

Maya was humming happily to herself, sitting in the large Hellsing family library in one of the large over stuffed leather arm chairs when she sensed something wiggling at the edge of her senses. Frowning to herself she tried to ignore it and concentrate on her book; the 'wiggling' feeling had been bothering her for a few days now but she hadn't told anyone about it.

It could have been several things, her slowly increasing aura and powers returning after her decade of imprisonment in her own mind, meant that things she had once been oblivious too were now making little pings on her mental radar. For example, any time one of the vampires teleported or phased out it felt like a 'smooth hiss' or when ever Drake made something appear out of thin air, it was a 'clear boinging' like a rubber ball against a wall.

The 'wiggle' was different some how.

Now completely irritated as the wiggle was becoming an itch that was really distracting her from the book of 'Mythes and Legneds' she'd found. Maya got up, placed a careful book mark inside the pages and left it on the seat ready for when she would return, and closed her eyes to find the direction of the 'wiggling itch'.

Wandering the corridors, she had to keep closing her eyes to focus but then open them again to make sure she didn't walk into a wall or a servant who would give her an odd look.

It had been only a month since the visit to the Queen and giant party afterwards, were everyone was told she was a working member of the team, she was on equal level with Seres but they still persisted in treating her like a child. Integra had mentioned that she had had that reaction not long after taking over Hellsing. She had soon put people in there places but Maya had protested that she had to leave the men intact so as they would be useful to missions.

Sergeant Field had said that he'd have a word with the men, but he assured her that most of it was a protective thing. Humans are always protective of the young around them, even if they are not there's or don't like children, so seeing her in combat or doing dangerous training with the rest of them made them unconsciously worried.

She'd muttered a comment about the 'unconscious' bit but had let it lie.

Frowning as she moved threw the house to the large gardens outside, she blinked rapidly as she realised the weather was blazingly bright after the soft glows of the library.

Moving on to the neat stone paths and the perfectly kept lawns -which never got touched when people paid house calls with explosives- then off threw some of the gardeners little paths until she reached a corner, as far away from the house as possible. There were a few bushes here so screen the large fence from view and give it a more 'rolling acres' feel to the garden, but still let those of the other side of the bushes know that the large fences had barbed wire and razor blades.

Feeling the 'wiggly itch' upgrade itself in strength with each foot step closer to the hedge, Maya frowned and wandered if she **should** have told someone! If this was an enemy, or a spy there would be deep trouble! She had felt the feeling for two whole weeks now on and off, just in the last few days had it been a constant feeling.

Biting her lip, she moved silently up to the neat hedge and wiggled threw with not one rustle of leaf or movement of twig -she was an earth guardian still, even if she'd taken a different approach.

Inside the small clearing on the inside and with her legs still hanging out of the other side of the hedge, felt her jaw drop. The clearing was a mass of deep purple/black shadows that flickered and oozed and crawled around, with in the centre of it, a familiar female figure that looked very out of place.

Seres was standing in the middle of the mass of moving tentacles, her eyes shut in concentration as she shaped and wove the shadows around her. There were several different weapons on the floor in front of Seres, which were being picked up and loaded as Maya watched on in open mouthed amazement.

Pulling herself slowly further forward and tucking her legs underneath herself, Maya sat and watching in fascinated wander as Seres used powers that no one had ever suspected she had! She had been drinking her blood like a good girl for five whole years now, after the Incognito incident, yet she had yet to take blood from a living neck which was what Alacard boasted, gave a vampire its power. The life force from the victim which was imparted to the vampire by the blood, wither they take the victims life or not.

But her she was, concentrating and forcing her powers to obey her whim.

At a nod from Seres, the gun's were covered over in the purple black shadows and disappeared from sight, seemingly eaten while Seres opened her eyes and looked down at her self and began to change her clothing using the same force Alacard did.

Changing her uniform into a pair of trousers and long sleeved top, before converting it into a set of underwear and again into her uniform. Seemingly satisfied with what she had done she finally looked around the clearing and nearly screamed when she spotted Maya sitting there.

'Yep,' she mused, 'good old Seres. She'll never change too much.'

"H-how long have you been sitting there?" She managed as she moved over to Maya and tried to look innocent of doing anything supernatural. Maya had to try not to giggle, it was unbecoming of someone who is in-fact seven hundred years old- but she smiled warmly at Seres nevertheless.

"I've been feeling a weird sensation at the edge of my… perception for a little while now, but for the last few days its been really distracting. Its stopped me from reading, so I came to find out what it was." She smiled again as Seres sat on the twig strewn ground.

"I was wandering if anyone would notice," she answered sounding tired now, "that's why I practise during the day and just go to bed early. Master and Sir Hellsing just think I've stopped drinking my blood again." She 'humph-ed' and sighed "although I can see why Master says that you have to drink someone's life force to do this, its tiring stuff and I've got to be careful I'm not using my own."

Maya shrugged and looked up threw the leaves at the sky, "I thought you were too weak a vampire to walk in the sunlight? You could do it when you were still like a half-vampire, but now?"

Seres grinned happily, "I know! I was really bored one day when I had woke up early from a nightmare, so I wandered around the mansion and saw that the men were training, so without thinking I went out to watch them!"

Maya gawped at her, looking up slightly because she was still short, "how? I mean…"

"I don't know," shrugged Seres, "I think it's partly to do with Masters blood being so strong already that I've been given a little head start. I know he's very old, and was very bad at one point so I think he's still running off his battery power from, like the seventeenth century. But also, I drank that whole pack of FREAK werewolves."

They chuckled together and began to make there way back to the house, "please don't tell anyone, not even Drake, although I think he might already know and just not telling Alacard so he can see how long it takes **him** to notice." Maya did giggle at this a little, it was typical of the pair, Walter said they were like an old married couple sometimes.

"I swear" she promised as Seres yawned widely, "but you should probably get some sleep now."

"Yes… good point" Seres mumbled as she headed in the direction of down stairs and her room.

"Sweet dreams!" Called Maya.


	33. Chapter 33

"ALCARD!" Screamed Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing at the top of her voice as her servant once again stood in front of her looking very much like a petulant thirteen year old who had been caught masturbating in the bathroom once too often to be called healthy.

Integra ground her teeth as she stood behind her desk, paper work covering her desk and the newspaper laid full out, the front page filled with the headline 'Our Mystery Vampire Partner: True-Life Account By 3 Celebrities.'

"What on Gods green earth has gotten into you recently?!" She roared as Alacard tried not to admire the flush in her cheeks. "You have never gone so far as to disobey me in such a fashion! What possessed you to go out into the high rent district of London, charm three famous actresses, take them out on the town on Hellsing family money, and then proceed to… use them" she blushed red from embracement for a moment before continuing. "Before telling them you were a vampire, feeling a bit peckish and asking them if they would each donate towards your meal!" She slammed both her hands on her desk to emphasis the words, "at least in your single-minded stupidity you managed to change your appearance so no one would recognise you but failed to erase there memories. Were you trying to prove a point to someone? And don't try and even think of the excuse that Drake put you up to this, he's the one the bloody told me!"

Alacard sighed and seemed to fall in on himself slightly, indecisiveness and uncertainty filled him and for once the mysterious and aloof vampire needed someone to talk to that would understand the things he couldn't.

He had distanced himself so much from humans that he now had trouble understanding them and there motives in a world that provided all the food and pleasures one could ask for. The fears of 'Death-Plague-War-Famine' had been replaced now, the new horsemen road forwards, 'Bankruptcy-Ugliness-Pollution-The Unknown.'

Alacard -face blank, shoulders slumped- walked threw Integra's desk causing her to take a few steps back until she sat in her chair again, Alacard stopped in front of her before falling to his knees and resting his forehead on her knee. Using there empathic bond he called out to her, not using the words he couldn't find but the emotions he didn't know how to really express.

Integra gasped as she saw images flash threw her mind, images of Alacards life, of times when he wished he could express himself or times when he struggled to be sincere; the time just after Incognito's attack and he had been told that Ferguson was dead, tears threatening to fall down Integra's cheeks as he stood there, shock filling him. He had liked the man, he had been loyal and strong and shot defending Hellsing' name and honour, Alacard hadn't known what to do or say to comfort his Master when she obviously needed it. But he had muttered something about the passing of a great man and faded from the room to sit moodily in his room with his thoughts and memories.

Alacard showed her the most recent of his troubles in his seemingly carefree life…

The party of last month appeared in her mind, the balcony outside of the ballroom with the moon high in the sky beautiful colours shining in the nightlight seen only by vampires eyes. She saw Seres and Drake talking before the memory Alacard moved over to interrupt, she saw him struggling to speak to the Dracalina who was standing there so breath taking in her fine dress.

But as he had almost found the words the… the way to express himself to this woman, something had interrupted him, a susurrus had whispered threw the trees with the words _"…__ Be mine Seres Victoria__…"_ being heard. He had flown into a blind rage, so blind that he hadn't hear the almost silent whimper that came from Seres before he left, Integra drew his attention to it in his memory.

"_I think I understand now my servant,"_ whispered Integra threw there link as Alacard pulled back from her mind. She opened her eyes and blinked in the glaring sunset that shone threw the windows behind her filling the room with a red glow, she looked down at the face now turned up to her.

"_Yes my Master."_

"I'm not sure if I'm the one to help to Alacard," she murmured as she ran her fingers threw his hair, trying to pass the same comfort she would to Maya on to the vampire lord. "I… have my own troubles of the heart."

Here Alacard couldn't help but smirk, "I know of Sergeant Field Master, I know you have yet to lay together but he has made you feel… so much happier than I've know." He had had to pause as Integra had gripped his hair hard in warning, she was not a woman used to discussing feelings and giving of her affection, if Alacard was not careful he could destroy the careful relationship they had made together.

No one knew either of them as well as they knew each other…

"So you know of my intentions servant?"

"Yes my master, that's why I believed you could help me." He smiled wanly at her, "we are both strong fighters and very capable leaders, yet we both lack the same thing; while you have managed to over come your trouble by having someone who notices and perceives your feelings, I have fallen in love with someone with all the romantic awareness of a tree branch."

Integra couldn't contain the small chuckle that escaped her as she stared into the lost red eyes before her. 'Only a man can destroy a monster' he had once said, but he had been wrong. A man can destroy many things, including monsters and other men, but the only thing that can truly destroy both man and this monster… was _a woman_.

"Alacard, if you had only noticed the way Seres felt for you when she was your fledgling, she would have been your by now." She scolded but gestured for him to get up and they moved to the balcony outside her office. "But I suspect that you wanted to do the right thing, win her affection not take advantage of the devotion a fledgling always has for her master. That was a very wise and gentlemanly thing you did Alacard, but you should have shown something a little more than contempt for her."

He turned to look at her suddenly, a frown on his face.

"I know that is not your way, but she cannot hold a light for you for long if she feels she is only just being accepted as… well… acceptable."

She sighed and the pair of them looked out over the gardens as the sunset started to turn a deep purple with light splashes of pink. As Integra's thoughts roamed something stirred in the back of her mind while all down her spine she felt something like a metallic rustling. Time froze for her and in the darkness that surrounded her suddenly, a thousand voices whispered to her…

_You must discover… _

Integra snapped back to consciousness without anything having changed around her, the sun was still setting and Alacard was still standing besides her looking around him. 'What?'

Opening her mouth to say something the phone began to ring in her office, turning with a sigh she moved over and lifted the receiver and so began another evening.


	34. Chapter 34

"Another tip off?" Questioned Drake wearily with a frown as he leaned back on his haunches, forearms crossing in front of his plated chest. Integra nodded and he rolled his eyes, "you ever think we get an awful lot of those? I mean, all well and good someone tell the police, 'I think my sons a little weird, he's pale and smokes in the sun' but…"

Seres nodded her head in agreement, "but we still need to investigate this."

"The authorities have been given certain variables to look for before they call us for example lots of missing people or children, gathering of suspicious people who have nothing in common, cults of any kind, haunting'." Integra spoke while staring at the picture of his father over the fire place, "this time we have been told a pack of wild 'dogs' has savaged three people who have all died of there wounds, then there bodies go missing before the mortuary can get hold of them for embalming and autopsy."

"Do you want us all to go Ma'am?" Asked Drake politely.

Integra shook her head, "no, there has also been a call about a cult leader who is asking his followers to give blood offerings. I need someone to sort that one out too. We've been researching that for a while, with an operative inside keeping an eye on things, but he says it's getting too much and the leader needs taking out or taking down."

There was silence in the room except for the small chink as Walter set down a fresh cup of tea besides Integra, everyone else was waiting for there orders, but only one would ever ask for them and he was in the library of all places.

"I want you to split into two teams, one vampire and one dragon but I would prefer if you weren't both together Maya and Seres. You get too protective Seres and it compromises the mission." She spoke over the young vampires stuttering, "yet you two work well together and Alacard needs someone strong to keep an eye on him. So you two are together, Drake keep an eye on Alacard.

"Seres, you and Maya take the mission with cult and your to go alone. I don't want a blood bath, I want discreet and fast work and you never send Alacard for either of those options. While you Drake, are you take a team of men with you and Alacard to deal with the dogs, I've already got someone altering documents to make out you're a disposal service there to deal with savage animals.

"While you are all out, one of the two remaining teams will go out and deal with a 'raising dead' case in the sewer outlets near the docks of London. Now you all have your orders, go." She had spoken with perfect calm, her eyes hard as she ordered the death and destruction of what may have been people but were now monsters.

There was a salute from Seres and nods from both Drake and Maya before all turned and left, Maya using the door while Drake walked threw the wall and Seres phased out in her seat.

And… As Integra sat quietly in her room, writing down the orders and dispatches ready a strange feeling ran up and down her spine, a strange metallic rustling in her bones and the voices whispered once more into her ears…

_please… discover…_


	35. Chapter 35

THWACK!

"OW! What-"

Slash-slash-sh-wing!

"STOP you angry fool!"

BLAM-BLAM-slice.

"Will you calm DOWN?!" Roared Drake as magical energies filled the dark field, making the darkness almost tangible whiles Drakes own green energies flickered and snapped around him, keeping the dark tentacles at bay.

Alacard paused for a moment, giving Drake the opportunity to carry on further, "what is your problem friend? Do you even know why you are attacking me? Do you even remember what I said? Or why we are here?!"

"…"

"Thought so you bloody idiot!" He growled a sigh, in his Dragon form things mostly came out as growls because it's the natural way of things if you have a mussel. "We were talking, remember?"

"…"

"I was say the exact phrase 'I hope Seres is alright, she's pretty' and then-" Drake ducked as a fist swung over his head "-you punched me one before I could finish my sentence!" The glowing dragon glared at the black figure of the vampire before him, a classic seeming tableau on good vs. evil.

"Now, will you **please** calm down?!" Wailed Drake as the energies calmed down around the pair and the once again moved on threw the patch of woodlands they were inspecting for signs of the pack. "Its only a good thing that the unit is back in the main village searching for signs there, they would probably have either run in fear or started shooting us." Continued Drake in a quiet grumble, constantly sniffing the winds and testing the magical flow of the world for any trace of the dog pack.

Alacard just carried on in sullen silence, once more the moody, un-talkative and decidedly creepy figure he had become over the last month; which worried Drake. He'd known Alacard take his greatest defeat at the hands of the Hellsing' family, they stripped away all his wealth, power, title and the fear his name held, but he had endured. He had taken there experiments and strange rituals to control him, maybe because he knew they were making him even more powerful but he had been the same the entire time; an un-beatable ability to look at the world and smirk in personal amusement at everything it threw at him, as if it didn't meet his expectations but he would humour it nevertheless.

Seeing the vampire so sullen and dejected was worrying him, and as they moved on Drake continued to puzzle it over before he stopped thinking so deeply about it and thought about it basically.

"I get what's getting you so down!" Crowed Drake happily, not noticing the shift in the bushes next to him as he stopped walking and looked at the red coated figure that had turned in surprise. "You are completely confused on how to talk to your little Policegirl and its really bothering you, isn't it?"

Alacard growled a warning at his friend, but didn't say anything knowing the dragon couldn't touch minds so wouldn't get any answers out of him that way. Two things circled his mind both were the keys to the only great pains in his life; one being the beautiful, oblivious dracalina, two being the power of the Hellsing family that he could feel slowly awakening.

In the published stories, he had been hounding a lady, he had read, and it was close but that had been greedy desire that someone had gotten away from him. But there was an Abraham Hellsing who had found him, had duelled with him as equals and when he had lost… that same power had imprisoned him.

He had already felt it starting to sing its song in his Masters blood, had heard its whisper when they were on the balcony together but he had not said anything about it, just fled to the library to dig up the oldest surviving journals of the earlier Hellsing' and pour threw the bad handwriting for mention of the power.

His master would need to read those when the time came…


	36. Chapter 36

"Seres Victoria!" Snapped a voice, pulling Seres out of her little doze with a start. The voice belonged to Maya who was trying to tower over her, but even with Seres sitting down it was hard for the small figure to do much more than draw even.

"You've been doing all that practise and forgetting to drink extra blood again!" It was less a question than an accusation, which coloured Seres pale cheeks when she realised.

"I… I don't want people to know, so I can't take extra or someone will catch on to what's happening and that's the last thing I need." She sighed and stepped out of the car, stretching her arms and legs and she kicked the door shut. Maya took a step back and continued to look at Seres before moving to the boot of the car and opening it to get two bags out, the mission called for discretion so there would be no guns or bullets. Sir Hellsing was asking for them to use what came naturally to all women and then reveal the monsters later on, she had called Seres and Maya back for privet briefing about it.

There operative already inside the cult had secured them uniforms and explained the loose organization of the cult and told them to meet him outside for a more in depth explanation. He had specifically asked for females to be sent on the mission, as they were treated as property to be used for gain in the cult and he would be able to barter them straight to the Big Man who loved the taste of the… obviously female or very young.

"Well," mused Maya as they began to walk along the country road with the birds singing around them in an evening chorus, "we're asked not to used bullets or even to make too much mess, and your getting quiet hungry…" She let the sentence trail off as she saw Seres smile grow in the descending darkness.

"Are you sure?" she quavered nervously, her eyes now glowing red, "a real human throat?"

"Not if your going to be like that about it," muttered Maya, realising that Seres didn't have the experience or self control of her master but everyone had to start somewhere.

"Look, I'll let you do it and we'll kill the ghouls between us," continued Maya as Seres calmed down. "But your not to go on a killing spree. Sir Hellsing asked for discreet, not a blood bath okay? The key your to learn tonight is **self-con-trol**!"

"Thank you Maya," smiled Seres down at the smaller girl besides her before the pair of them looked up suddenly then back at each other.

"_He's in the trees, half a mile ahead of us on this track,"_ whispered Seres into Maya's mind. Maya nodded again, and using the old sign's she had developed when mute -that was another point of the mission, Maya could play 'mute' better than any big screen star and it would add to her 'charm' to the Big Man.

Maya signed _"__move silent, keep alert. Don__'__t harm.__"_

Seres nodded and they both moved into the growing shadows of the hedgerows, bushes and occasional tree's that were along the side of the path, there eyes and senses open wide to take in everything around them.

Nothing changed in the sounds of the countryside, the birds still sang, and the trees still rustled with the occasional breeze as a damp, mildly sunny spring started to give way to a sunny but breezy summer. Seres had also been training herself on how to move silently, how to stalk threw the darkness and not be seen by the prey even when they looked in your direction, how to move like a predator, how to track her pray, all the things her master wanted her to do.

There was a man sitting nervously on a log in the middle of the trees, a small camping lamp in front of him trying to light the now gloom. Seres looked over at Maya and whispered a question silently in her mind before Maya nodded that they were to speak up, before showing themselves. Just in case.

"Who do you work for solider?" Called out Seres in a clear voice in the darkness. The poor man on the log jumped to his feet in fright, his shoulders shaking in fear as he tried to look threw the trees and realised the lamp just made the darkness even darker.

"T-That better not be you again Johnsworthy!" He called out in a shaky voice, before straining hard to hear laughter or movement.

"Who do you work for solider, and give the right answer this time!" Snipped Seres voice in the darkness again as her vampire side enjoyed tormenting him. "I'm getting hungry…"

The man in the clearing relaxed visibly and moved to sit back on the log, "that's better. I'm a loyal member of the Hellsing Organization currently in fear for my life by the cult group "The Order of Spiritual Freedom For The Universe.""

Stepping out from the darkness and moving forwards both Maya and Seres moved over to sit on the log next to the man, Seres smiled at him. "Greetings Corporal Maxwell, I'm Senior Officer Seres Victoria and this is Senior Officer Maya."

He saluted and nodded to them both, genuinely happy to see them both, "thank the lord Jesus that you're here, I was starting to get worried. I sent that message three days ago when the cult started doing its more… unpleasant activities more obviously."

"Explain more in a moment, first lets get these robes sorted out," ordered Seres as she lifted and opened the small bag she had brought with her, it contained mostly small recorders for each of them in case things got out of hand. They were in nicely padded cases, and in the one carried by Maya there was a small explosive device that he was to plant at the 'temple' as soon as possible, if things failed.

"I can't plant that! If the Big Man's got you prisoner, it'll kill you as well!" Exclaimed Maxwell as he handed them there 'robes'. Maya giggled as Seres slipped behind a tree to dress first, "that silly little bomb won't kill her!" She chortled before picking up her own bag. "And I can shield myself from the blast."

Corporal Maxwell just gaped at the pair of them for another moment before the screech from Seres snapped him out of his shock. "What's wro-?" He began, moving over to the spot she was getting changed when he was stopped by Maya's reaction.

"The man is a sicko!" She moaned quietly as they both stepped from behind the trees, "I assume that this 'Big Man' is to blame for designing these… garments?"

Corporal Maxwell had to swallow several times to keep control on himself as he looked at Seres while looks of disgust on both there faces kept him from complimenting them.

The 'robes' were simply made of three pieces, the first being a thong that was worn to cover the main female sexual… location, while the second was a coloured almost entirely see threw piece of fabric that was worn like long summer dress but open at the front with not buttons. The final piece was a headdress that covered only the lower face with clips or head band to secure it to the head.

It was about as concealing and warm as any Harem outfit ever thought up and Corporal Maxwell stuttered his way threw explaining that, that's what women were for, or they were considered 'Elders' and they had to clean up and wait on people.

The two girls were silent as they continued to glare at him.

"Look, its not my fault!" Wailed Corporal Maxwell as he handed them both a longer outdoors robe, that was to cover all this when the women went out in public, always and only with a man to protect them and stop them from running away.

As they set off from the clearing, Corporal Maxwell tried to explain more of the cults rules and ways; for example, it was considered a compliment if someone higher up in the Order wanted to sleep with another mans woman but he didn't have to ask for permission and if he did, the lower man couldn't refuse, another example was that there was no age limit to those whom a man could have as his 'women' and if he had a boy who was homosexual the boy was treated as a woman. The boy would also be used like a woman, and those that used him wouldn't be seen as homosexual because they were members, not 'women'.

By the time they had reached the entrance to large enclosed grounds, Seres was ready to kill every member of the group. Corporal Maxwell had hurriedly pointed out that this treatment was only for those who were of the 'Inner Circle' and the ordinary people who only turned up because they thought it was a new church had no idea until they were selected to be promoted.

At which point, most of the men took to it happily!

"And those that don't?" Asked Seres quietly, Maya now being silent so as no one would question her being mute.

Corporal Maxwell moved to join a line of people who were signing in and being passed threw security. He looked over his shoulder at the beautifully veiled vampire and swallowed once more, "well… we tend not to find them or hear of them around the area." He muttered before moving up to the little security block house, smiling friendly at the guard within, signing into a large book; he passed a few pleasantries with the guard and showed off 'his newest acquisitions' that were sure to get him favour with Big Man.

The guard man nodded approvingly while Seres kept her eyes down and grinded her teeth under the veil.

Moving up the large paved path, beautiful gardens extending in all directions with wonderful flowers along the pathways, there scents filling the night time air and masking the new scents and emotions that both Seres and Maya were picking up. The scents of blood and fear with the strongest emotions of loathing and arrogance hanging heavily in the atmosphere of the place.

The building itself as they approached was beautifully built with the most modern designs and ideas involved, it was white with a smooth plastered finish, with smoothed down corners to there were no sharp angles to the place. There were the occasional modern art sculptures dotted around, mostly they were strange wobbly looking things but there were occasional shapes that suggested towards things that made Seres blush lightly under the veil.

She was still quiet innocent when it came to the ways of the world and the merest hinting of an innuendo would make her blush red and mumble and stutter. It caused much amusement to Walter, Drake and her Master, thankfully Maya seemed to know of such things but was still blissfully innocent. Maybe it was different for dragons? Wandered Seres as they moved towards a brightly lit reception room.

A shiver ran down her spine as she stepped over the threshold… a premonition or was it her Master fighting again? She remembered to block her mind to his occasional intrusions.


	37. Chapter 37

"WELCOME MY CHILDREN!" Roared a large fat man at the front of the stage, his face was round, his stomach was round and his robes were pulled so tight over his large stomach you could see the out line of his belly button and crouch.

His little piggy eyes scanned his congregation as he spoke loudly to them about the ways of the Universe and how it was his job to guide the fortunate and willing to true inner peace, for the simple sum of ten pounds a week. Not too bad, he thought wickedly as he paused dramatically for a moment and saw the figures from the gate flash up on his little computer screen in the dais he was using.

His congregation numbered three-hundred-and-twenty-seven, with seven new people who had come with friends while three of his Inner Circle had brought a few more people to see him.

He smiled warmly at the mass of people and told them to pray and meditate on his lessons that evening while he convened with the Inner Circle to meditate on the message of the week, which an 'acolyte' would then deliver.

As the congregation took a small break and happy talking broke out as they discussed different things from his sermon, the Inner Circle delicately making there way towards the discreet back door to the back rooms.

Moving smoothly towards the door, brushing aside those that begged to talk to him as he spotted two new females in the large protective robes they wore outside of the Scared House. New meat tonight, he thought happily and locked the door behind him as he moved into the comfortable room beyond, the soft light already soothing him.

"Children!" He boomed as his followers of the Inner Circle looked up at his entrance, grinning, "the Big Man commands that his most sacred followers indulge, delight and entertain him and themselves! For tomorrow, we gather the masses once more and sacrifice them to try and summon the-" he snickered before continuing "-Universal Spirit."

A cheer went up and music began to play softly in the background as he moved into the room further. The room spoke for itself on its purpose, there was a clear space in the middle, with a low table that you had to sit on cushions to use, no chairs; the floor was smooth warm marble, that helped the glow of the room.

There were several small alcoves that branched off from the room, each of them a padded little haven with partly see threw silks hanging in the entrances, the rest of the room was padded with cushions, pillows, mats and seats of all kinds. As the Big Man spoke, a flinching woman came from a servants entrance and with a wheeled cart, started to offer out beautifully shaped instruments to the men around the room, that were either eagerly accepted or turned down with a smile and a comment of 'later'.

As Seres opened her mind to the thoughts in the room, she realised they were wonderfully crafted bongs that were made as oriental pieces in foreign lands and converted to there original use. 'Wonderful,' thought Seres grumpily as Maxwell took hold of one happily. 'Is he even going to be useful to us?'

Drinks were then handed out by the serving woman as the Big Man made his way slowly from member to member, seeming to leave Maxwell till the end of his wanderings.

Maya crept into Seres lap as things started to get louder, men laughing heartily, the talking voices mingling, Maxwell giggling stupidly to himself as he now sipped a strange liquid from a glass with another member. It was then the first scream of a woman was heard as she was pulled back into one of the alcoves, she looked only twenty maybe twenty two, but the man who had brought her was pulling her by her hair and pulling hard. "Please! Father!" She wailed before his fist came around and smacked her in the stomach and he was once more pulling her bodily into the cushioned room. Seres tensed and Maya nudged her in the ribs, reminding her to stay on focus with the mission but as the man started pulling at the young girls veils Maya nodded to Seres and reached out with her mind instead.

There was another scream -except this one male but hard to tell- and loud laughter from the group, "finally! He's been playing with her too long," laughed one of the members as he slung his arm around his own fawning female.

It was as they were distracted that the Big Man chose to move over to Maxwell making himself comfortable on the cushions next to him. The two girls were sitting just behind Maxwell, nod next to him or in front of him as custom spoke and it was as he started talking to Maxwell that Seres had her first doubts about the mission.

"_Maya, this is his back room, he doesn't have a secluded office or bedroom! If we're to complete out mission, it'll be in front of them all."_ Whispered Seres as she tried to keep an eye on the conversation going on next to her, but Maya turned on her lap and signalled up at her that the vampire never had trouble gaining the attention of everyone and then either killing them all or blurring with there memories.

"_But…!"_

Maya rolled her eyes and flicked one of Seres nipples making the girl blush while Maya continued to sign, you're a full grown woman already! Use the advantages your parents again you and stop being such an innocent lady in white.

"… _Fine, but you dare mention this to Alacard or worse Sir Hellsing, I'll never live down the shame."_

But it was then that she turned her attention to the conversation to hear the lines, "-of course she can dance!" In the loud and drunken tones of Corporal Maxwell, while the Big Mans piggy little eyes raked up and down Seres barely concealed body. Maya shuffled off of Seres lap and managed to wiggle her way behind Seres and tuck herself into the alcove out of sight.

"She dances!" Roared the Big Man and the laughter and talking subdued in the room, the music changed into something more sultry as the lights dimmed slightly and a main spotlight came on over the table. Standing up, she looked around her nervous till she realised that all eyes were on her, her irritating Master wasn't around… she was free to charm them anyway she felt… and right now she was starting to feel… very… strange…

Her vampire side awoke and began to purr at all the attention, the way she moved becoming smoother and screaming of something deadly which instantly turned on just about every man in the room not too incapacitated to have a hard on.

Stepping into the light, her face down so her hair shadowed her eyes and when she spoke her voice was rich with emotion as she purred to the room "I will dance for you masters… If it pleases you…"

"Dance!" Called the Big Man, he was wandering were the smaller one of the girls had gone too, he had hoped to fondle her as the beauty before him danced. He started to look around him, his eyes sliding over Maya as she used her magic to hide herself but she watched eagerly as a note was struck in the music and Seres began her dance.

A few hundred miles away, as Alacard finished off the last of the feral FREAK dogs something pulled at his mind and he looked for Seres' mind before muttering to himself, she was blocking him.

Seres turned slowly, beginning her dance elegantly as she slowly moved her body in time with the music, running her hands threw her short hair as another moved down to her hips, rocking them in time with the music.

Her powers reached out from her figure to encircle each person in the room as smoothly as she moved, once she had everyone true attention she started to change the music. The smooth sultry tones began to pick up slightly, bringing in the occasional chink and ting of bells as she turned, swayed, reached, thrust!

The men began to sway with her ever so slightly, totally enraptured with the figure before them as Seres began to run her hands up and down her body, the see threw silks flying around her figure before she raked her fingernails down them tearing the garment into strips that fluttered around her further.

Changing the tempo again, she moved towards different men, leaning close enough to them that they caught her scent of strawberries and cream. Some made to reach forwards to touch her swaying lithe body but it would arch away or dart back to the centre even as the man moved his fingers.

Finally she reached out and pulled the Big Man on to the large table with her, good thing it was large as the Big Man wasn't called that just for being at the top. He had a large extending stomach that over hung his belt with fat thickened hands and neck, he swivelled his head constantly to keep the dancing fey in his line of sight as she moved around him, brushing against his body occasionally.

Soon she turned her full attention to the man before her, her glowing red eyes shining in the light as she smiled at him, rubbing her body up against his and he felt himself harden. Every time he reached up to touch her she would swirl away from him and then the tempo got faster and faster, she danced! Swung! Twirled!! and finally! Bit him!

His scream of pain and moan of pleasure was held in his throat as an illusionary figure continued to swirl and turn around him but the creature that was holding his arms behind his back and drinking deeply from his open, flabby throat was something else. With encouragement he sank to his knees and she moved for him to see her as she pulled back, small drips and squirts of blood fell on to her large breasts. She looked like a fallen angel relishing in her own sin as she smiled at him before lunging down and biting onto the other side of his large neck.

"_I am from the Hellsing Organisation and I have come to silence you." _She whispered in his mind as she continued to drink without stopping to breath. _"You have raised a false god, you have encourage people to indulge in sin! You are a monster of the worst kind and my people are called evil?"_

As the light began to fade from his eyes she pulled back once more and licked her lips daintily, ignoring the mess she was in everywhere else but keeping her face clean. The illusionary figure disappeared suddenly to show the blood drenched Seres towering over the kneeling and now dead Big Man.

There were no screams of shock or horror but one or two of the men groaned deeply and began to pull themselves out of there trousers, playing with themselves as Seres looked around the room.

"Justice," she hissed, her canines extended before she continued to feed…

--

It was dawn, Alacard and Drake were back at the Hellsing manor, Drake was reporting in while Alacard stomped down to his room, the flash he had felt in his mind had made his mood worse. Destroying the beasts had lightened his mood considerably since his little fight with Drake, but now something was bothering him.

Throwing himself into his chair he reached for his wine bottle when faint music reached his sensitive ears.

It was sultry sounding and had harmonics in it that were designed to make men sit up and beg, just as he was starting to get angry about were it was coming from Seres walked into his room threw one of the walls, the edges of her portal fading away.

She was still swaying happily to herself, covered in blood and humming happily to herself as she walked threw Alacards room licking her fingers clean, finally noticing him before she walked threw the door.

"Master!" She purred in surprise, a feline like smile appearing on her face before changing direction and moving over to him. It was then he noticed that she stank of sweat, alcohol and three different A-Class drugs that he was sure she wouldn't have touched. He sniffed again and realised the blood she had been drinking was full of the stuff, 'naughty girl' he chuckled to himself. 'She is high as a kite without even touching the stuff,' his chuckle growing as Seres stood before him for a moment before climbing onto his lap.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Pol- Seres?"

She shook her head, before nuzzling her head into his chest and pulling her legs up under her and grabbing his arms and putting them around her.

"Seres?" He questioned quietly looking down at her, but a quiet snore was all the answer he got.

Sighing heavily to himself like someone heavily put upon, Alacard carefully scooped her up and teleported to her room, not wanting a repeat of the last time they had shared a coffin, placing her in her bed and tucking her in. Stroking her blood splattered hair tenderly he smiled to himself before the smile changed and he plucked the necklace from around her neck, the small recording device still attached and working.


	38. Chapter 38

Alacard was once again in a bad temper as he moved threw the halls of the Hellsing Mansion, aiming towards Walters office after he had been forcibly ejected from Integra's own office were a sobbing Seres, extremely angry Integra and fuming Maya were all currently residing.

Moving up to Walters door he phased threw it without thinking to knock, and stopped suddenly seeing the scene before him. Walter and Sergeant Field were sitting at Walters desk evidently talking about something while they cleaned guns together, both were now staring at Alacard as he stared back at them.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a smirk his mind picturing sewing circles from the elder days, it was never admitted that even men would be involved in sewing groups in the long winters.

"No, but I was about to summon you, we need to talk." Said Walter as he indicated another chair in the room. Shrugging, mildly amused with the turn of events, Alacard made a show removing his coat and summoning up his own Castle and Jackal with the cleaning kit that Walter had given him.

"Well?" Asked Alacard after a few moments of silent work by the three of them.

"Alacard we need to discuss Sir Integra." Said Sergeant Field looked between the vampire and the gun pieces in his hands before stopping and looking straight at Alacard. The vampire paused, head tilted to the side as he removed his sunglasses, it was no secret that the vampire had high standards for anyone that wanted to be anywhere near his Master.

Sergeant Field had been allowed closer than any man before for both his position in her forces and his natural friendliness towards people, so that as he and Integra had gotten to know each other better, no one had raised voice about it. But now as it was becoming more and more obvious about there affection for each other and people were putting Alacards mood down to having to cope with a new master.

"I know you are protective over Integra," began Field as Alacard remained quiet, "its understandable, I have done my research and I know how you both first met." He pause as Alacard shifted in his seat and raised an eyebrow in question, making Field shrug as he answered "everyone is allowed access to the library and I looked harder than most. I was originally researching other ways to kill ghouls to try and keep my men safe.

"Look Alacard… I want to marry Integra, I want to be there for her and all that crap." Alacard frowned at the mans poor attempt to express his deep love for his Master but Field stumbled on determined, "I'm a man, you're a man, we're all poor at expressing ourselves emotionally. I mean, I could speak like that if I was with her, she makes me want to do all the stupid things you read about people doing while in love!"

There was a chuckle from Walter and Alacard as fond memories surfaced, it was true really, every mans weakness was a woman of the right kind.

"But I don't want to have to fight you every step of the way," said Field firmly once more looking Alacard straight in the eye as silence and tension filled the room. "We need to come to an agreement that when I'm with Integra, you are not involved, you are not to interrupt and you'll please treat me with some respect. At least for Integra's sake!"

Alacard looked him up and down, his Hellsing uniform and army boots, all dedication and service, yes his Master had chosen well. "I will try human, if you can earn my respect then you have nothing to worry about. Hurt her in any way and you'll have no were to hide from me."

There was the silence again of productive cleaning and oiling before Walter spoke up, "well if you two are agreed then I have a suggestion that may help both your cases." He paused for a moment, finishing sliding and clipping a gun back together after his tender ministrations.

"Much better," he smiled as he put the gun down, " yes. I've had to listen to both of you complaining that you are un-sure how to approach and speak to the Ladies of this house. I am now going to personally take it upon myself to educate you both in this area although partly for the sakes of Miss Victoria and Sir Hellsing."

Walter leaned back in his chair and reached for a folder that was in the draw to his left while Alacard and Field looked first at each other and then at the aging retainer. "Did you gain these amazing skills with women while I was asleep?" Asked Alacard with a mix of sarcasm and shock as he pulled his chair closer to the desk to work on his next gun.

"You may laugh but I was never short of female company when I wished it," smirked Walter, flipping open the file. "Now look here, I've worked threw several options but the best I can think up so far is that you both have to do something together with them."

"I don't see Integra liking the idea of trying to get romantic with the red idiot over here on the same date," worried Field before ducking at Alacards swipe. "Lighten up, I was joking."

"I know, I was trying some of that human male humour were you hit each other all the time and make jokes about penis'." Replied Alacard calmly before he burst out laughing.

"Hey! That's what we call male bonding," defended Field. The way Alacard had put it made him a little embarrassed but it was true, there was nothing more immature than a man with his friends and no women in sight. "Anyway, we tend not to aim to remove someone's **head** when we do that, you aim to punch them in the arm but you don't intend to bruise them."

"Moving on, Sir Hellsing trusts most of her safety to myself, Alacard and Miss Victoria, hence why she has not left the grounds with you yet." Continued Walter, Field nodded his agreement at the statement, "she will feel more secure and able to relax which is always the first step. In the case of Miss Victoria, she will feel that you, Alacard, are less likely to torment her or pick on her if Sir Hellsing is around."

"Is that why I got kicked out of her office a while ago?" Asked Alacard honestly puzzled, to the accompaniment of both Walters and Fields angered glares.

"Let me guess," began Field sarcasm and anger vying for position in his tone, "she's upstairs balling her eyes out to Integra because some idiot decided to impress everyone with his skills at modern technology and take the film of her last mission, and post if EVERYWHERE!"

Alacard looked taken aback at the sudden temper and looked to Walter for an explanation but found the same glare there as well, what was wrong with people? Didn't they see the beauty of her dance, the amazing way she managed to charm all those watchers without realizing what she was doing, the way her body curved and spun? It sent a shiver down his spine even now as he thought of it, especially the part when she had tore into the fat mans throat!

Alacard sighed and leaned back in his chair but Walter tried to continue, "well if you want to impress our **shy** Miss Victoria then, I suggest you follow my plan…"


	39. Chapter 39

Seres sniffed un-lady like as she sat in her room, a wet -now red- tissue still in her hand as she tried not to think of what had happened when she had walked into the barracks for training. Finding all those pictures everywhere and all the televisions that were supposed to list troop details and training plans, looping threw her dancing on the screen! And that was two days ago!!

Tears formed again but she held in her sob and swallowed hard a few times, trying to gain control of herself. I'll never be able to go to training ever again! She wailed in her mind, why did I think that that stupid idiot wouldn't have a way of finding out.

She felt the presence of her Master outside the door, he had taken to walking the many corridors of the mansion out of irritation and boredom instead of teleporting here there and everywhere. As he passed her door she felt his presence stop, she ignored it having shouted at him threw a rain of tears that she never wanted to see his ugly grin ever again.

There came a knock at the door, she stood up and moved silently over opening it timidly and seeing the red coated figure of her master. Moving to shut the door before a word was said, he jammed his foot in the door and removed his hat and glasses, neither of them had yet to say a word but he kneeled and presented her with a single black rose with a card tide on it by a black ribbon.

She reached out and took it, her red rimmed eyes widening with shock and clearing up in moments as her vampire healing took over. As she lifted it closer to sniff its delicate scent, Alacard smiled -but not his usual manic grin it was one she had only even seen aimed at Sir Integra, before he stood up and carried on walking down the hallway and turned the corner.

Shutting her door quietly, Seres walked back to her bed shocked at the small gift from what she now considered a horrible and ignorant creature. Lifting up the top of the card to read the fine script inside she received another shock, inside was written:

Meet me on the north balcony

At midnight tomorrow night,

You will not be alone,

Do not fear me.

A

Placing the rose in a thin vase with some water, surprise and expectation began to fill her. What was the old vampire playing at? She mused before stroking the rose once and teleporting to the largest room in the oldest part of the manor.

Tonight she would practise summoning her familiars again, she was getting better but found that darkness was best for the beasts, it was easier to groom them as allies instead of bound servants if you gave a little.

--

"How did it go?"

"She didn't say anything."

"Could have been worse considering."

"…"

"Lets see how the other does."

--

Integra was trying to get her work done but there was a small voice whispering in the back of her mind, distracting her from the simple budget report she was trying to read. "_…__ you cannot betray__…"_

"-Ammo Budget: Decreased since-"

"… _please__…__ discover__…"_

"-5.95p on pistol ammo and repairs-"

"… _produce an heir__…"_

She ground her teeth and closed her eyes, feeling a headache swelling at the base of her temple but as was reaching towards a draw to find a paracetamol to take the door to her office opened.

Looking up in shock she didn't even think to shout as Sergeant Field sauntered in, something pale in his hands and a small smile on his face. Straightening up and opening her mouth to tell him she was in a foul enough mood already and he should leave, Field bowed before her holding out the thing with both hands, almost under her nose.

Reaching out she lifted a white rose from his fingers, a small card tide to it with a white ribbon.

A blush crept across her face as she looked up into his eyes, opening her mouth again to thank him he placed a finger over her lips to indicate silence Field winked at her, bowed once more and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The blush grew slightly and she stood, turning to look out of the large windows at the summers day, shining with all its unnoticed glory. Lifting the small card open she looked at it and a small tender smile crept upon her face before she turned back to the window.

"… _produce an heir__…"_

"Oh shut up!" She snipped to herself.

--

"And?"

"Score!"

"Idiot."

"Don't you two start…again."


	40. Chapter 40

Drake was sitting in the garden soaking up the sun on his scaled hide, starting to dose off when something came and sat on him forcible. Grunting in shock and lifting his head to turn and look, he saw Maya sitting on his back below his wing rest's, her arms crossed and frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly as he stretched and shifted about a little to be more comfortable on the grass. There was silence for a small while as Maya seemed to gather her thoughts into a order before the problem burst from her lips in frustrated anger.

"He's not letting me **tell her!** And she is sensing it but resisting! Argh! Why?!" She shouted out at the trees and flowers, interrupting the pretty birdsongs before they paused and continued again sounding louder in the new silence.

"Ah… I understand." Said Drake quietly, fiddling with a piece of grass in his paws.

"Surely you sense it?" She snapped throwing out one arm in the direction of Hellsing manor. Drake just looked at her with his deep eyes as she continued to rant, "I mean, I used to sense and guide earth energies and this one is almost as strong! I mean, Alacard knows about it-"

"Of course he knows about it," interrupted Drake with a sigh, "it was the same power that defeated him and managed to trap the No-Life King. And once its awakened and the Lady attacks do you think that Sir Hellsing will be able to control it or resist trapping the last thing Alacard truly cares about?"

Maya fell silent as she absorbed this information before speaking again more slowly, "I can attune with the power itself, its what I do and its what awakened me from my own entrapment. I owe it in a sense and if she has time to train with it, grow with it, then …" She sighed with the amount of 'what if's' that were possible.

"Okay, how about we attune with it? Try and guide the power instead of letting it wander loose?" Asked Drake to try and comfort her and get her off his back. Literally. Maya looked at him steadily thinking hard before she nodded, "raw power can't be left alone like that and I'm surprised they managed to contain it like this for so long, what with such a strong figure head Sir Hellsing makes."

"It'll give us something to do, it seems all the FREAK attacks have dried up and its nothing but little strays right now," muttered Drake as he finally got up and stretched out, all the way to his tail. Maya was looking at him strangely, he tilted his head to the side in question but she shrugged and they started to move to somewhere closer to the power of the Hellsing' before she whispered to him, "it must be so nice to be the right shape…"

--

Moving threw the oldest parts of the Hellsing manor, threw its dank basements and cellars where the oldest rooms survived untouched. "I was down here last time when the power touched me," whispered Maya , one had subconsciously at her throat as they wandered the darkest halls. They hadn't brought a torch or light with them as they were following the glowing, throbbing, golden orange lines which were slowly leading them to a door, sealed not in the way Alacards had but with a simple drawing off the Hellsing crest on it. A much more embellished crest though, "crests used to be symbols or focuses of power, much like the pentagram is thought of today." Mumbled Drake as they examined it, him in human form and leaning as close as possible without touching it.

"Go on then my Little Dragon," bowed Drake, she strangely blushed and moved closer to the door moving her hand to hover just over the symbol.

"Oh…!" She finally muttered in a strangled voice, "the… the power doesn't want us to help it until… um… later."

Taking a step back she bowed low to the door and the crest on it, before grabbing Drakes wrist and dragging him down the hallway, being thankful that she was in front of him so he wouldn't see the blush glowing on her cheeks.

"Wh-? Why… are we leaving now?" Gibbered Drake as he was forcibly dragged along behind Maya, something was tingling at the edges of his sensed and moving away from it seemed somehow wrong in his mind.

"It has a plan and if we get involved now, we'll trigger it too early." She said threw gritted teeth as parts of her body stirred in ways she had never really known. She needed to find someone to talk to and it couldn't be someone male, only problem was, this was a house of virgins, how would they explain her problem?

"We have to come back tomorrow at ten o'clock."


	41. Chapter 41

"Seres!" Wailed Maya as she dumped Drake at the top of the stairs to the basement and started to search for Seres aura in the house. It was still too early for her to theoretically be awake but that was just what everyone else thought as she ran outside and towards the small grove of tree's hidden at the back of the manor's grounds where she could sense Seres aura moving.

"Seres!" She called again as she ran as fast as she could towards the bushes, jumping over them cleanly and latching onto the dark purple mass that was standing in the middle of them, dark tendrils and eyes watching her from all angles.

"_Maya? What are you doing? What's wrong?"_ Asked a voice in her mind as Seres started to pull herself back together and hands formed to lift Maya's head to look into Seres double set of red eyes.

"I-I… don't know." She began as they sank to the floor, shifting to get comfortable. "I'm not sure how much I can tell you, if you'll understand or if Alacard will find out. He'll hate me if he finds out you know too." She rambled distracted and confused, trying to get to the point and avoid it at the same time.

Stroking her hair Seres assured Maya that it had been a while since Alacard picked anything up from her mind except the bumbling thoughts she was good at projecting for him to read.

There was silence as Maya once more tired to explain the problem, "I… This…. I was talking to Drake as we wandered around in the lower basements, exploring and I was showing him some of the rooms I'd found before." She paused to see Seres nodding, Seres herself had wandered the halls of Hellsing during her times of brooding or when she was trying to hide from herself.

"Well, we had just found a new door when I began to… notice… things about Drake…" Maya tapered off quietly, her arms still firmly around Seres' waist while the vampire frown in though. "And… I got this warm feeling… be close to him… to… make him… laugh and… other stuff!"

At this point it was too much and she pressed her head into Seres stomach out of embracement and for a while there was silence before Seres spoke up, "was this warm feeling in your stomach and it went lower?"

Maya lifted her head and looking up at the vampires face, the beautiful red eyes were staring into the distance as she spoke, something on her mind. "Yes," squeaked Maya worrying if she was sick.

"It must be your maturing but are still stuck in an unfamiliar body," she mused before pulling her attention back and looking down at Maya with a smile on her face. "You get a warm feeling in your stomach and it descends down between your hips, your head feels light and fuzzy while in your chest, its like your heart is trying to keep up with something. All a flutter."

Maya nodded unsure, but it was starting to sound like something familiar, something her mother had told her or she had read in a book. Seres then burst out in a fit of giggles, "I bet you felt this at the big party when we got to get all dressed up, but you put it down to nervousness right? Especially when you were dancing with Drake."

"Are you reading my mind or something?" She asked, anger flashing threw her as Seres continued to giggle in the little glade, like a dryad that's just found another man to taunt.

"No, no, I can't seem to read dragon minds very well, even if you are encased in a human body." Getting control of herself, Seres smiled down at her in a big sisterly way, "Little Dragon, what you felt is what we call Desire. Humans feel it and call it love or lust, while vampires…" She sighed for a moment eyes shut as she remembered something, "while vampires feel things so much more strongly than humans, I can understand what you mean. Dragons mature slowly Dragon says, they hit adulthood, but its another thing when they… um… become… active…" She finished, blushing as brightly as a vampire was possible.

Maya's eyes were two huge pools of wander and confusion, looking into at the world from a different perspective.

"I… I think I should… go… spend some time with Drake, yes?" Maya asked slowly, hesitant at this being thought wrong. Seres smiled warmly down at her, "if that's what you think you should do Little Dragon then don't question the desire, questions and doubts lead only to regrets. Follow your impulse more!"

Maya stood up slowly, frowning in though before she smiled at Seres and turned and ran out of the bushes, Seres stayed put for a while, drinking a packet of blood she had sneaked out of the fridge. Some exploring done recently when practising being invisible had shown her the kitchens from a different light and her nose had pointed her in the direction of the blood fridge.

As she finished the packet, the sounds of laughter floated back to her on the breeze.


	42. Chapter 42

Okay, how do I start this??

... I'M SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE!!

VV Just hit 100 reviews and then I had to go and move house and before I could even get the next chapter uploaded. Will you guys ever forgive me? I mean, I had to wait a whole week till I got the internet installed in my new house. A whole week without the internet!! I would like to boast that I spent most of the time dilegently writing to appease my loyal fans... but I didn't. I spent most my time painting walls and moving really -and suprisingly- heavy furnature etc. So... I say again...

I'm SORRRRRRY!... but thank you all so very much for making this my first story to 100 reviews. :D

I give you, a double update.

* * *

It was eleven forty-five, drawing ever closer to the time when they would all meet on the balcony were Walter had had the staff set up a beautiful table layout for four where the best view of the gardens could be seen over looking the extensive front lawn.

Integra was fidgeting in her dressing room, Seres was running around manically in her room while the two men were standing in Walters office as he inspected them. Field was wearing his officers dress uniform, everything polished, clean and neat in the hoping that Integra would appreciate it. Alacard on the other hand was having a little trouble and have to keep changing details here and there as he examined himself in a full length mirror.

"I just can't seem to get this tie right Walter," he complained as he changed it again and again before Walter came over, turning him to look at him more critically. "This is a prime example of why you should let us **buy** you clothes instead of letting you create them." Complained Walter as he pointed out tiny little flaws that were corrected instantly.

"Why not go without a tie?" Offered Field as he shifted in his clothes, they had only been worn to the funerals of friends and only for as short an amount of time as possible before he had got roaring drunk.

Alacard looked over at him, he was still not sure as to wither or not to like this human, he had guts to speak to him the way he did and he had been like that before he had captured Integra's interest. He could feel the nervousness and fear that he had for the vampire because the human wasn't a fool not to fear him, but he was trying to reach a level of friendship with him that would benefit Integra more than himself. Selflessness.

They were almost made for each other, mused Alacard as he stepped towards the man, "what do you mean? I find it hard to watch that television of yours so I have not been up to date on latest fashion." He admitted as he pointed at the tie again.

Moving over to the mirror again Field motioned him over and with Alacard looking in the mirror, pointed and prodded the bits of the living suit until he had removed Alacards collar altogether, leaving him with no collar and the top button undone in a more casual look.

"And change the colour to black not red please." Said Walter as Field poked at the braid on his arm, trying to get the still stiff material to hang loosely more. Alacard rolled his eyes and the colour changed instantly, making the shirt a nice white colour and for once moving his hat.

"Do I finally pass approval?" Alacard asked sarcastically. Field made a show of inspecting him again and jumped back laughing as Alacard swung at him playfully; Walter shook his head at the two, things were going to be interesting over the next few decades.

"Go on then, I'll go stir the kitchen staff up." He shooed at them, "hurry or they'll think your late. You have to be there before them both."

--

Seres and Integra met up in the corridor leading to the balcony, realised what was happening in a second and froze. Both filled with fear even if it seemed they would never admit it, "you don't think this is…" began Seres nervously, "a trick of some kind?"

Integra paused folding her arms for a moment and frowning, "no. Its genuine. Field would never dare do anything like this to me, its Alacards sense of humour that would make this a trick. But, he's also a romantic at heart."

Seres frowned at that, "you serious? I find it hard just to find anything normal about him, as far as romantic… You remember the-"

"Dancing video? Yes," nodded Integra. She had a few choice words with Seres about her conduct but they had been gentle as she had been staining one of her favourite shirts with tears. But to Seres credit, she was an amazing dancer, stirring something in Integra she had tried hard to beat down over the years.

"… _do not loose__…"_ Whispered her mind_._

She ignored it.

"Well, we might as well see what happens," said Integra and then smiled at Seres, "just relax. You can get revenge on that male pig later on. You have my permission."

Seres eyes sparkled as she smiled back, "you mean it?"

Integra chuckled despite herself, "of course."

"You look nice by the way," murmured Integra as she had glanced at what the young vampire was wearing; Seres had opted for a simple blood red strap top with tight fitting black denim jeans. "You too!" Replied Seres as she tried not to gawp at Sir Integra in a dress, even if it was ankle length and a pale blue.

They stood before the doors that opened onto the balcony looking at each other before Seres reached out a hand for the door knob, "well here goes…"


	43. Chapter 43

"So… did you managed to get anything from the library about the Hellsing' having power at some point?" Asked Maya as they walked under in the darkness, it was ten minuets to ten and they were drawing closer to the door way but the glowing lines of power were no where to be seen.

"I looked and everywhere I thought I'd be getting somewhere, the book had been carefully removed or the book had been replaced with a copy, minus the pages I needed." Complained Drake as he followed behind Maya, trying not to look at her too often, it was making strange things happen to him "it was quiet poorly done too! Some of the sentences ended half way threw while in other parts the page numbers were not altered at all. I'm suspicious of Alacard, to be honest, I know he can make copies of things using that magic of his."

"At least this gives us something to do while the vampires and humans are getting all romantic upstairs," murmured Maya with a roll of her eyes as they finally reached the door. Holding her hand out to hover just above it, the outline of the crest glowed faintly in the darkness and the door clicked before the glow faded.

"Here goes," she said nervously as she began to push the door open. "Oh…"

Inside the room was a large chalked… thing, she couldn't tell if it had started off as the Hellsing crest, or a pentagram that had been altered or what? "Look," she whispered as they walked softly into the room, disturbing decades worth of dust with there foot steps. "It started out as something but, once that started experimenting and expanding it-" she pointed to the walls were papers were tacked up with writing and parts of the 'design' drawn on them with labels. "-Things started to get more intense."

Drake moved over to the walls, muttering a word and causing several little glowing balls to appear over his head and light up the darkness around him, Dragons had just as good a night vision as any vampire, but they -unlike vampires- couldn't read in the pure darkness that was filling the cellar.

Maya moved over and floated above the chalk markings so as not to disturb them, worrying about the effects of the years of the lines. Smudging one might just remove all chance they had to tapping into this power and that was just assuming these lines were made out of chalk! They could have been anything in reality, made from a mixture of things the humans had found worked well together.

"Drake, find anything useful yet?" She whispered as she examined some of the symbols, recognising one or two from the Hellsing' self made barriers that were now in effect around the walls and grounds of Hellsing Manor. Without the power awakened they were only good enough to be a warning system when something did cross them. It was how Alacard had felt Drakes arrival.

"A lot of the design on the floor is used in the design on the back of Alacards gloves" she commented as Drake muttered to himself, moving from one patch of notes to the other, getting excited. "And this!" "But this must mean, no no no!" "I knew it!" "No wander!"

Maya rolled her eyes and then closed them, opening her inner eyes to see the power lines that ran threw the house and grounds. She was nearly blinded by the brightness of the throbbing energies in the room around her, not only that but the sensations that ran threw her body as the power clamoured for attention. Sir Integra had found a way to block it out for the night but it didn't need to be heard now that the dragons were there.

"Drake!" She gasped as the power started to flow into her, sensing her awareness.

Memories filled her mind, as the power tried to show her everything it knew like a puppy that's been waiting for its pat on the head. She saw the memories of every single Hellsing that had possessed and used the power, even if they had not been conscious of it at the time -as when a young Integra had awakened the husk of a vampire and renewed the bindings of it to her blood line.

Images flashed before her eyes; different times, different lives, different battles, different deaths, but all of it part of the proud bloodstained history of the Hellsing Family.

Maya felt hands under her as Drake grabbed her before she passed out onto the dusty floor. "Maya! Maya, are you okay?" He asked, worry filling him and causing him to ignore the lines on the floor as they began to glow, one by one, randomly lighting as the power awoke fully.

"_The dragons have always been friends to the Hellsings,"_ whispered a voice threw the fading darkness and Drake felt something take the weight of Mayas slumped body from his arms and gently led him to another part of the design. _"Once more, you will help us please…"_

"The race dragons saw the darkness that filled our world of man, that had arisen with us and they saw the need for a champion to rise." Maya's voice issued from her mouth but the words did not belong to her, they held a reverb within them that was the echo of the power as it spoke. "They gave the family clan of the Hellsing the ability to empower there justice, there overwhelming sense of protectiveness, it had become a shining beacon of hope and good when times had been hard. The Hellsing' Desire to protect, there Desire to follow the family duty, there willingness gives them strength beyond measure."

Drake looked over at her, worry filling him for the way the power was using her, but then it too invaded his mind and all thoughts were forgotten as his mind was flooded with pure, un-restrained Desire!

--

Drake looked around him suddenly awake and in control of himself.

Looking around he realised he was 'natural' and he had someone cuddled up to his chest, someone that was female in everyway and made him gulp for breath. She was a beautifully shaded emerald colour, with the delicate bones of a born flyer and creature of speed.

Drake lifted his long neck to look around the room they were in, it was his bedroom, they must have teleported some how but he had to have concentrated somehow. Looking down at the emerald dragon in his arms he took another look around the room and saw the claw marks on the walls and ceiling and after shifting ever so slightly, the ones all over him. She, it seemed was completely unhurt and had a tendency to bite when excited -but at least she wasn't hurt.

Noticing also his clock that had survived on the stone wall of the dungeon room, it was two o'clock in the morning and he was too bone weary to do anything more than sleep. He would figure things out in the morning, like, were Maya had gotten too…


	44. Chapter 44

Back to midnight

Seres couldn't contain her gasp as the door opened before both her and Sir Integra.

It was a perfect moonlit night with its clear glowing radiance shining down, filling the world with bright silver light and deep dark shadows, and seeming to give everything a silver lining. From the cloth of the table laid out by the balcony edge, to the darkness of the two men's hair, and it was understandable that after Seres gasp Integra muttered silently "Lord above!"

Alacard and Sergeant Field stood on either side of the table ready to show there perspective partners to there seats; Field was smiling slightly nervously in his official best uniform and praying he wasn't going to be shouted at, while Alacard stood there smirking, as casual as ever, silently hoping -preying being beyond him- that Seres wouldn't turn and flee in embracement.

Without a word spoken, but seemingly on some hidden cue, both men moved at the same time towards the women, taking one hand gently and directing them towards there seats. Wide eyes looked up at them with mixed emotions before the men sat themselves down opposite there partners.

Alacard sat next to Integra, sensing her drawing off his strength as she was presented with a whole new side of life she had never known and -knowing his Master- had never even thought to read about. Sergeant Field sat next to Seres who whispered mentally to him -nearly making him jump out of his skin- that it was okay and to relax and be himself.

All nodded to those besides them and everyone removed the covers on there plates, gasps of wander and delight filling people as it was not food presented but a different assortment of each persons favourite treat.

"There will be no frivolities of a set meal with courses," murmured Alacard smoothly as the two ladies looked questioningly at there opposites. "We shall start with the desert and hopefully by the end of that, we shall be as happy as we would of anyway."

"Uh… Ma-Alacard," began Seres, trying her best not to be meek as she looked at the ever so tempting delight before her. It looked like strawberry ice-cream and it had once been her favourite but since she had discovered her in-ability to eat anything from her old life, she had never tried it, hoping to hold on to the memory.

"Its okay Seres," purred Alacard, leaning forwards and putting the spoon into her fingers. "Give it a try…"

Integra and Field watched with small smirks on there faces as Seres apprehensively took a small spoonful of what appeared to be ice cream and put it in her mouth, only for three seconds later her to squeal in pure girly delight and throw her hands in the air. "Alacard! Its amazing! I can taste the strawberries!" Small tears threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes as she grabbed Alacards hand and held it to her face, nuzzling it as the taste of strawberries still filled her mouth.

Alacard laughed heartily, "it was a stroke of lucky my dear," he retrieved his hand as Seres moved to have another spoonful. "I had heard of this ice cream from your mind and thought to try some. Vampires can drink almost anything except water of course, so with some experimenting I found mixing a small amount of blood in works wonders. You don't even taste it."

Seres nodded happily, taking her time to enjoy herself.

As Alacard had began to speak, Integra had turned her attention to her own treat that she knew was put together by the three men of her life, a small slice of chocolate cake, a double whisky on the rocks and a cigar for afterwards.

She looked up into Fields hope filled face and couldn't contain herself either, he was so nervous and so anxious to please her at for no other reason than the fact that he loved her. He didn't want her families business, he didn't want her money, or her body -yet-, only to please her.

"Well, do… do you like it? I mean," began Field worried at her lack of reaction. "I was worried about including the cake because even when we've been alone together, you never yet mentioned if you liked chocolate, but Walter-"

A finger slipped over his lips stopped the nervous flow of words as Integra smiled warmly at him "_…__ family name__…"_, before she pulled back. "Its perfect thank you." Just to prove it, she took up a fork and ate small slice of triple chocolate fudge cake.

"I never usually allow myself sure treats unless a particularly difficult mission just passed without a hitch." She confided, lifting the whisky up to take a sniff of its rich taste and a small mouthful to wash down the chocolate, the burning taste running down the back of her throat.

"Well, by my reckoning then you eat about one small piece of cake a year." Joked Field as he began to relax at the acceptance. For himself, Field had chosen a bottle of Newcastle Brown Ale to be poured into a half pint glass as was traditional with a selection of sliced fruits to choose from.

Alacard meanwhile was just sticking with his wine bottle which he shared between himself and Seres, with slices of black pudding laid out fetchingly on a plate before him.

The moon watched down impassively as the small group quietly and some times nervously spoke to there partners, the 'meals' being enjoyed and were soon eaten, while they all started to relax more, knowing those around them to be the closest thing they would come to a family.

Since Maya's awakening, Integra had started to see Seres as the sister she had always wanted when she was growing up, someone who could walk around in girls clothes but still understand her.

As the night began to move on, Alacard bowed his head to Integra, "Master, I believe I will retire to the basement now with Seres. There are several things we must discuss as I imagine you yourself have, and you don't want me hanging around making things awkward."

Smiling at him, Integra bowed her head too, "okay Alacard. Just please don't destroy anything."

Alacard stood up and held a hand out for Seres who blushed and stood up, nodding to Integra and Field before she took the hand and followed Alacard to the door they had arrived by.

Integra chuckled quietly after the door had shut behind them and turned her large blue eyes on Field who smiled back gently, the alcohol had mellowed both there nervousness and they were still enjoying the warm night. "What would you like to do now, miss?" Asked Field as he was lost in her eyes.

Integra smiled and leaned back in her chair, stretching and sighing happily, "if you would like, we can return to my sitting room? Its more privet there and I think I saw one or two flashes of night vision goggles in the bushes." Field froze and went to look out over the balcony but still smiling Integra touched his chin to keep his attention. "I understand my men's enthusiasm and there deep down care and concern but I would rather be alone-alone with you."

She was blushing faintly from embracement at voicing such a desire but something was starting to stir in her again. The whispered words in her mind had gone silent the minuet she had sat down, she had heard nothing more than a sigh from them since.

Field nodded to himself and stood up, offering his hand out to help Integra to her feet, but as she rose, he twirled her in his arms until they were nose to nose and he kissed her gently on the lips. It was by no means there first kiss, but he felt her stiffen for all of a moment in surprise before she melted into it and deepened the kiss, her arms slipping up behind his head.

As they pulled back from each other, smiling happily into each others eyes, Field moved away from the table and into a clear patch of moonlight, sitting Integra down on the wide ornate stone wall that edged the balcony.

Then he got down on one knee.

Integra's eyes grew wide as she looked down at him.

Her heart began to beat faster as Field smoothly removed a box from his pocket.

"Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, will you do me the honour of becoming my fiancée?"

Integra was stock still, even her heart seemed to have stopped as she looked at the simple silver ring in the box, it was nothing too ornate or flashy because he knew her well enough that she wouldn't like that. They had barely known each other six months but here he was still, pouring out his hope and love in hopes that she would say yes.

"W-Why so soon?" She asked as he moved to sit on the wall next to her, the question was not asked in anger or love, but in simple shock. Field smiled and looked down at the small box he put on the wall between them.

"Because I love you, and with the dangers we both face every day in this job. I want you to know that if something goes wrong, I loved you with all my heart, body and soul." He whispered his deep brown eyes locked on here, never flinching or faltering while tears welled up in her own eyes.

"Also, I would ask that we change **my** name in the marriage." Whispered Field as Integra picked up the ring herself, "because the name Hellsing holds power that I don't want to removed just because I happen to be called Field."

Integra slipped the ring on her finger, tears falling freely as he had spoken of all there troubles in only a few words. Her worry over the family name, her deep fear of loosing him on a mission but she couldn't stop him going or he would grow restless and that he truly loved her.

"I love you too Field," she whispered back moving in to kiss him as something started to tingle deeply in her spine. They both stopped at nearly a hundred voices suddenly raised in a cheer and the entire garden seemed to be men dressed in dark clothing, standing up from every shadow and bush as they cheered the pair of them.

Integra turned a bright shade of red and more tears threatened to fall as she heard the words being chanted, "Make-Hellsing-Happy!-Make-Integra-Happy!-Make-Hellsing-Happy!"

Field laughed out loud happily, scooping Integra up again and twirling her round as she too began to smile. "I promise to try and make you happy, for every day we are together." He whispered to her before turning to the field to cheering men, "Now get back to bed you butch of sentimental morons!"

There were still a few cheers as the men began to melt away into the darkness once more.

But now a fire seemed to be filling Integra as the words returned ten fold into her mind, something like a door had been opened and she realised that, for the first time in her life, she was allowed to have the man she wanted and there were no barriers stopping her.

"My love," she purred into his ear as they moved back towards the mansion, "lets go to my sitting room."


	45. Chapter 45

Alacard and Seres for once walked threw the house, calmly flight by flight chatting playfully until they reached Alacards large room with his throne and one or two other sticks of furniture at the edges.

Alacard moved to his throne and stretched before sitting himself comfortably, Seres stood there unsure before he scooped her up and sat her on his lap, one arm around her waist the other stroking her arm. "Relax again Seres," soothed Alacard as Seres fidgeted to a more comfortable position against his chest, revelling in the closeness and his scent, fiddling with some of his hair that had fallen down without his hat on.

"I've needed to talk to you for a while now Seres," began Alacard as he rested his head on top of hers, unable to avoid the smell of her strawberry shampoo. "Its about what I was trying to say at that party, on the balcony. You remember?"

Seres felt sadness creep into her, she remembered that night all to well; Drake had spoken about how Alacard did care for her but was unable to show it so well, how he was trying to be a gentleman but Alacard had turned up and interrupted him. She nodded to let him know she was listening instantly hiding her sadness behind the mask mind she always showed to him.

"Well, I… have never been good with this type of thing." Began Alacard, deciding that if he was going to have to do this without her talking then he might as well begin. "I never got a chance to tell you what I wanted to at the party-"

But she sat up suddenly and looked him in the eye, the expression on her face and her words stopping him mid flow "I know what you wanted to say at that party and I don't have to hear it, it hurt knowing the first time!"

She shifted so she was straddling his lap, her arms folded over her ample chest as she spoke quickly, not letting Alacard get a word in to try and interrupt. "I know what Drake said about the fact that you've always taken what you want, but you haven't done that with me because I'm different for some reason. But when you ran off, I knew! I knew that you've never really wanted me, otherwise you would have tried something by now!"

"But I-"

Tears had began to form in her eyes she continued to speak at speed. "I don't know why you turned me, maybe you were just impressed at how far I would go in the line of duty, but you have never shown anything more than contempt for me since!"

"Seres-"

"For my lack of-of-of everything that makes a vampire! I know you didn't want me then and now that Integra has gotten her own partner, you cannot cuddle up to me and hope I'll just roll over and let you have your own way!"

As she stopped to take another breath wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, about to continue Alacard reached out and clamped a hand over her mouth, which she promptly bit as anger filled her.

"Stop for a minuet and listen to what I have to say!" He said firmly, no trace of a smile as Seres let go of his hand and accepted the handkerchief he passed her. There was no anger in his voice, just impatient; once you get very old you have no use for patience's .

"I don't-" He began again which caused Seres to shift as if she was about to flee but Alacard grabbed her round the waist, holding her in place and bringing her face around to his with his other hand. "I don't know where you got this idea that I didn't like you as a partner, I just wasn't sure if you were ready to know." He paused to let his words sink in as she hiccupped quietly on his lap, twisting his hanky around and around in her hands.

"I am a powerful vampire Seres and before that I was a powerful Lord over the lands of my fathers. When ever I wanted anything, I have always taken it and no one has ever given me reason not to. Except now."

Alacard paused again and took the moment to retrieve his tortured handkerchief from Seres hands and take them in his own, her eyes were looking at him strangely and he couldn't pick up anything from her. When had she learned to block him out like that?

"When I was younger and out with Drake one night, I swore to him that the next woman that I turned would be my Bride. She would be my partner for time and when I saw how innocent you were, how you were an strong as metal but as soft as a kitten, I knew that you were the one to be my Bride. I was charmed by you the first time I saw you and you shot me. I knew I couldn't just force myself on you and hope you'd learn to like me like some slave. You understand Seres?"

Seres was sitting frozen now, staring at him with her eyes wide.

"I didn't take advantage of the fledgling and master bond because I wanted you to grow to love me too." He continued hoping that she would do something soon besides sit there looking lost.

"You… you…" she stuttered, reaching out and twisting her fingers into his shirt and leaning forwards ever so slightly, bringing her face closer to his.

"Yes Seres, I want you to be my Bride, to be with me till all the world is dust." Said Alacard thinking he was finally getting somewhere and she was getting over the shock. "I lo-"

He was cut off as Seres fingers turned into claws and haled him closer to her, fury running threw her as she roared at him, "**You dare say that to me!**"

"What?"

Tears once more began to flow freely from Seres eyes but they were the tears of anger and she began to rip and claw at him while still on his lap, several beasts growing from her darkness to join her in mutilating him while he just stared at her and her seemingly new abilities, not even trying to defend himself as chunks of blackness flew around the room.

"**I have loved you since the moment you saved me! It was more than just the bond between us, once it was broken I saw things differently, but still! Still I loved you!**" She roared but her attacks grew more feeble as her sobbing over took her, Alacard was just healing all that she was doing. "**I thought you were after Integra, but I still loved you! You teased me, you ridiculed me and you played with me and now you tell me! I suppose posting that video was supposed to impress me?!**"

"**I****'****ve always loved you, you stupid stupid MAN!**" She tried to move to flee the room but he grabbed her wrists and holding her on his lap, as she turned back to him he kissed her tenderly on the lips trying his hardest to be gentle and soothing while her emotions seemed to broiled under the surface.

Seres responded to the kiss, moaning faintly as the years of longing for this one simple action gave out against her anger and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her, in case he faded away and this turned into another joke. As they broke apart, foreheads resting on each other and looking into each others eyes, she smiled shyly, her tears gone and dry.

"When did you lean to summon familiars? Or change your body?" He asked tenderly as he stroked her hair with one hand, the other holding her close to him. Seres blushed and looked down avoiding his eye as she explained, "ever since the party, I thought I wasn't good enough so to prove I was, I have been training myself."

"What? How?" Alacard seemed amazed at this feat of willpower, but Seres just shrugged and smiled sheepishly muttering, "well there were those 7 FREAK werewolves a few months back."

There was silence as they shifted and grew comfortable with each other, Alacard moved around so that Seres was part leaning on him and part on the corner of the chair back. Alacard opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden he twitched and jerked straight in his seat, sitting up and staring wide-eyed at a spot on the wall.

"Oh no! Those!" He fell back into the chair with a sigh, making Seres bite her lip with worry and reach out for his mind to find the problem before frowning in confusion.

"The dragons did what?"

Alacard looked down at her and rolled his eyes, "I'm going to have to get used to this 'Policegirl with powers' now aren't I?" Seres blushed in response but he continued to explain, "the Hellsing Family once were powerful sorcerers, filled with the power of Desire and there only Desires were to protect the innocent and destroy the dark monsters of the world."

Seres nodded in understanding, her red eyes large with kitten like curiosity as Alacard spoke, "its what they used to imprison me you see, but Abraham Hellsing was a twisted creature and wanted the power all to himself, so he never taught his descendents how to use it. They never consciously acknowledged it, so it weakened and began to sleep in the room they did all there experiments with it. But it seems that pair of scaled idiots have awakened it."

"Will Integra be okay?" Asked Seres, tilting her head to one side as Alacard rubbed a tired hand over his eyes before slowly starting to laugh to himself, his laughter growing till it filled the chamber.

"Oh yes! Master will be alright, but she'll be a little impulsive for a while!" He laughed, "it doesn't affect those that are dead to the living need to… shall we say, pro-create!"

"But why? We get horny the same as humans do?" Asked Seres tartly as Alacard continued to chuckle, "its life force energy Little Kitten, and we are alive my Blood Magic. Two different energies that bounce off each other, but I bet Sergeant Field is having the time of his life up there!"

Seres turned an even darker red as she caught the images from Alacards mind of what his Master was doing, completely unaware she was being spied on. "That's naughty Alacard," she cussed tapping him on the nose and making him go cross eyed at the stupidity of the attack. Then his large grin came back as he looked up at Seres still sitting part on his lap, part on the chair arm and slipped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"It doesn't affect us, but we don't have to be left out you know," he said smoothly in a husky voice as he began to nuzzle her neck and cheek. Seres giggled at the slight tickling sensation, playfully pushing him back, "oh no! Your not winning that easily!"

Alacard released her slightly and she leaned back in his arms as she explained, "for being such a shy confusing little boy -ah ah ah!" She stopped his interrupting protest and carried on, "and partly for that stunt with the film of me dancing, you will have to earn the right to make love to me." She finished primly a superior smirk on her face as Alacard stared at her open mouthed.

"What more must I do Little Kitten?!" He asked aghast.

"Well for a start," she said snuggling closer to his chest and getting comfortable, "you can say those words that you've never said."

Alacard frowned for a moment in sheer puzzlement before chuckling and stroking his 'kitten' -who did begin to purr some how- and whispered into her mind with all the feeling and emotion he could put behind it, "I love you Seres Victoria."

--

Meanwhile upstairs, Field was just catching his breath back at last as Integra was fast asleep besides him on her large four poster bed. It wasn't a warm night but her skin was still flushed from there exertion and the moon glowed on her pale smoothness of it, reminding him of the vampires she controlled.

He had never expected a virgin to be so ravenous or controlling, but she was a strong woman, why should that change just because she technically had no experience?

He smiled and sighed happily to himself, pulling the covers up and over the two of them as he felt sleep seeping into his mind. Although, he was going to have some trouble moving tomorrow, he just hoped some of the bite marks might have faded by the time he next used the barracks showers.

--

_The next afternoon for all…_

Integra called for them all to meet in her sitting room instead of her office for an informal briefing.


	46. Chapter 46

He moved threw the trees at the edge of the compound, shifting and fidgeting in his meditation, while he looked threw the eyes of a rat that was spying inside of the compound for him.

It was one of the gifts **she** had given him when she had found him wandering lost in the darkness. She had taken him in and made him better! Made him faster, made him stronger, made him an equal to the one that had bewitched her heart.

The rat looked threw the darkness to the single candle in the room, watching a tall red clad man with a smaller female dressed in blue sitting on his lap. They appeared to be talking but the rat couldn't hear there words, nor would it of understood them, making him unable to understand either.

The way they were sitting told him all he needed to know. The evil vampire was moving even closer to the prize that was his! It made his blood boil and his body fidgeted where it lay hidden, she was so pure, so untouched, so innocent!

Jake Johnson knew somewhere in his now warped and twisted minds that he was becoming one of the things he had always hated and feared. One of the beasts of the darkness and a slave to power but he had never wanted power, never in his whole life… all he wanted… was… Seres Victoria.


	47. Chapter 47

_The next afternoon for all…_

Integra called for them all to meet in her sitting room instead of her office for an informal briefing. Walter bowed as Drake and Maya arrived last both of them looking extremely tired, with Maya being particularly snippy as she sat down next to Seres and snuggled into her side with a sigh.

"I take it we all had a rough night?" Asked Field to brake the quiet as Walter began handing out refreshments to all. Drake was rubbing his eyes with one hands while leaning back heavily on the back winged chair, Maya was shooting him evil looks from under Seres protective arm while Alacard was staring intently at Seres, rather like a cat would at a caged mouse. Seres was her usual happy self with her wide smile lighting up the room as she accepted a tall glass of chilled blood and it seemed that Walter was the only other cheery one besides Fields usual dry sarcasm.

"Well, I personally slept quiet well after having a relaxing evening with a book I've been longing to read for a while," commented Walter as he moved back to stand by Integra' side. Field just chuckled and rubbed one of his shoulders as he fidgeted on his part of the sofa, "I would like to say I could agree with you, but after we left, I made an inappropriate comment to Sir Hellsing and I think she's broken my collar bone."

"I was aiming for your head." Snipped Integra not looking at him and putting her tea cup down, reaching for the offered cigar from Walter.

"What was the comment?" Asked Alacard, seemingly innocently as he finally pulled his attention away from Seres to look over at his Master. His large smile grew a fraction as he saw the blush appear on her cheeks and saw some of the images appearing in her mind. "Never you mind!" She snapped causing him to chuckle to himself while she glared.

Field snickered and winked at Alacard, feeling a strange tickling sensation as it seemed Alacard read his surface thoughts, he guessed right as barely moments later Alacard was howling with laughter and Seres was trying not to blush as she picked it up from him.

"What?" Asked Maya, looking from the embarrassed to the humoured, feeling like she was the mute child again. "What am I missing?" She asked the room in large, shifting in her seat.

"I wouldn't patronize you by calling it an 'Adult Joke', Miss Maya," answered Walter as Integra began to poke Field, making him laugh even harder while trying to fend her off. "But I would be inclined to say it was in bad taste and to be left to those of a vulgar nature."

Maya just rolled her eyes but shot a look at Drake who was trying his best not to look at her while enjoying the joke himself. "Well, it does seem that all the tensions of the last few weeks are gone at last, I wander what could have changed?" She said almost to herself but it stopped all the snickering in the room as everyone looked around, the only one who continued to grin evilly was Alacard of course, after a few hundred years it was truly hard to get embraced over anything.

"Yes… Well…" Muttered Integra as Field shifted again in his seat and slipped his hand into hers and Seres smiled at Alacard again. "Now we must get down to business," she began, "I have to inform you all, as the closest thing I have to family, that Sergeant Field has asked me to marry him."

Integra spoke matter-of-factly but she didn't meet anyone's eyes as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, the room was silent once more before Seres squealed loudly and jumped from her chair, over the small coffee table and landed on Integra. Integra for her part, took the landing of a hyper dracalina on her lap quiet well, she didn't shout or get angry but smiled and hugged Seres in return, slowly pushing her to sit on the arm of the sofa and not her.

She was quiet touched by the young vampires response if she was honest to herself.

"Oh My God! That's amazing, when did this happen? Was it last night? That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you! Oh! Your so lucky, and I can see you two are almost made for each other, you both seem so happy about it. I know its hard to tell with you some times Sir, but I can see it in your eyes, your happy! And I can't wait for the wedding, will there be a big wedding? Can I be a bridesmaid? Will I be allowed in the church?-" The ranting Seres continued on, on the arm of the sofa while Integra straightened her clothes and looked over at a widely grinning Field.

"Well, she approves!" He laughed while Alacard shook his head at his brides actions, before his shadows appeared and moved over to scoop her up and over into his arms placing her in his lap as he relaxed back in his chair again, shutting her up with a squeak of surprise.

"It was quiet nice of you to ask myself and Walter for permission," grinned Alacard, dropping Field into it as Integra looked at Field with a frown, thankfully Walter stepped in here before another play fight erupted, he blamed the 'headiness of young love'.

"Well, its tradition for the groom to ask the brides family for permission for her hand in marriage," he explained filling up her tea, "and seeing the current situation and the way the 'family' seems to be right now, who else was he going to ask?" Field shrugged when Integra gave his hand a small squeeze, as Walter finished with, "he does understand your need for tradition Sir."

Drake shifted in his seat, looking at Maya and opening his mouth to talk when Alacard sat bolt upright in his seat, nearly throwing Seres across the room except for the hand round her waist. "Someone has just crossed the seals!" He barked, his grin growling as his senses reached out to try and figure out who it was, "it's another old friend!" He laughed, "we must greet the guest quickly before they too perish."

Integra shot up out of her seat, all thoughts of contentment gone as the wind of an attack sent her blood racing, "who are you talking about Alacard?" She snapped as the entire group seemed to start to rush towards the front of the house, the phone ringing on Integra's desk only adding to the confusion.

Field rushed over and picked it up as Seres and Alacard phased into darkness, Integra looked over at him silently demanding information, "it's the front post, they said a tall man, averaging 6ft 7" has just wandered into the compound, laying out two men who tried to stop him. Description, blonde hair, glasses, facial scars…" He looked up and realised that Maya was the only one standing next to him, "they know who he is, I'll get us there faster than running," and with that she hugged his waist and teleported them down to the main entrance hall as Integra, Drake and Walter pelted off the bottom steps. Alacard was already standing in the shadow of the open door way, filled with sun set light, looking out as a hunched figure slowly walked up to the door. Seres was flittering around behind him, nervousness filling her as dark memories rushed threw her mind but her senses were more open now and she was picking up the pain and 'lost' feelings from the dark figure.

"Alacard, what is going on here, you seem to have some idea!" Snapped Integra as a simple hand signal stopped both Field and Walter from ordering the troops in, telling them instead to retreat and continue as normal unless called, she didn't want anymore deaths. Bullets wouldn't work anyway.

"This… this is…" began Alacard, his eyes wide in open shock and dismay. "This is not the man I wanted to defeat."

But it was then that Paladin Alexander Anderson reached the doorway and looked up at Alacard and the Sir Integra, his body slumped in on itself giving him a shrunken appearance that contradicted his unusual height, "I ask for sanctuary," he croaked. Anderson looked a mess, he was covered in blood with his clothes torn in many little places and a dark red patch was spreading on his right side, his hand not containing it any longer.

Seres rushed forwards and pulled him into the house as gently but firmly as she could, "he is hurt Sir! And he's not regenerating," she cried as Anderson grunted in pain and moved further into the house.

Something inside Integra woke up once more; when the church had been whole, her family had been proud to be part of it and now, just because he worshipped her god differently, it was no reason to let him die. He was lost, and had come to her for help, could she turn him away? Even after all the hurt him and his organisation had done to her own and those she had cared for? It was like all the voices of her ancestor's were piling in to out vote her deserved hatred of the man.

"Move out the way," she snapped as Walter had arrived with a first aid kit while she had been frozen, Seres had moved him to the side of the large hallway, getting him to sit down on one of the large chairs. Moving over, she brushed the struggling Seres aside, pulling the large coat off of his shoulders as he struggled out of it, his chest looked like someone had tried to play noughts and crosses with large knives and machine guns; a large chunk was missing from his side where his hand was holding the sides of two large wound together.

"Tell me what happened," she snapped, once more the icy queen of Hellsing -no longer a maiden- as she used the scissors Walter passed her to cut off the remains of his shirt. Anderson was breathing heavily as she worked and looked down at her, "I don't know." His voice had such a sense of despair to it making it almost a wail, Alacard was standing by the door still looking intently at the lost giant, familiarity and de ja vu filling him as he did little more than watch.

"I… I was working at the orphanage as usual, I was teaching the out in the garden luckily. We were learning about the plants and how they grow, if we had been inside one of the classrooms…" He stopped and shook his head.

"He had lost so much blood I'm surprised he's alive still." Growled Integra as she began to clean out the wounds, pulling small pieces of caught fabric out, removing the clotted blood and shrapnel. "His body still retains some of its regenerating powers it seems, how did they stop you regenerating? Why did they turn on you?"

Seres was dabbing at a wound on his head as he spoke, trying to clean him up while Maya and Drake looked on lost, Walter explaining about the history between them all and the lost Paladin.

Anderson shook his head again, "I don't know… I've always been loyal to the church, even when its orders have made me doubt there methods. I've been faithful to the Lord and his church but it seems that his church has turned its back on me!" There was a quiver in his voice but he controlled himself as and continued, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "three men approached me and my class. They moved differently than other priests, I told the children to return inside the classroom, bless there obedience. Moments later two of the men opened up with machine guns as the last of the children had made it to the door." He paused again as Integra pulled her gloves off, frowned and held her hands above the wounds.

"Don't move, don't panic and I'll explain later," she spoke threw gritted teeth as faint orange energy began to appear as mist around and under her hands. Maya and Drake silently moved over and placed a hand on each shoulder, guiding her energies as she focused on repairing ripped tissues and ruptured organs. Delicate work for the experienced, let alone a novice.

Minuets passed as the wounds knitted together, Anderson began to breath easier, the increasing wheeze from his lungs faded and he shifted slightly as the pain left his body. With a final grunt she finished and leaned back on her heels, sweat trickling down her forehead and her back; she felt like she'd just done a solid six hour session in the gym.

Drake and Maya supported her as she steadied her breathing, shakily standing up by herself, "lets move to my office Paladin and we shall see what to do with you now. I'll want to hear the full story and I'll be checking it up with some of my sources," Anderson looked -almost- up at her from where he sat.

"I know the rivalry between us Sir Integra, and I ask only for your forgiveness for the pain and trouble I've done to you and yours. Please let me make penance and earn a place here, at least until I can leave without worry," he spoke quietly in his thick accent, standing up smoothly and marvelling at the absence of pain; even his own regeneration didn't remove the pain.

Alacard still silence, looked at the shirtless enemy before him and was at a loss to explain the feeling of sympathy and similarity for the monster, he too had been blessed by the Church and had worked hard for her and her love. Then while defending it, he had been betrayed, had lost his light and in his grief had been cursed by the church.

Hellsing hated him too but had still took him into itself, much like the church, against his will to begin with but the benefits soon grew and look at all he had to be grateful about. Turning away from the scene and disappearing into shadows, he could only hope that there would be a mission soon, or he would start to go soft being stuck here for so long.


	48. Chapter 48

The Lady paced up and down in her hotel room.

It was a large and elegantly decorated room, the best in the entire building and in the best hotel in the entire of London, she had everything she wanted at her finger tips. Except, the one thing she was **still** waiting for!

It was holding up her entire plan, and that stupid idiot was taking his time getting here? She would see that he paid for his negligent handling of her, for his lack of respect for the situation.

Tossing her hair over shoulder for the umpteenth time that hour, she stormed into the bed room, unable to stop the smile that appeared on her face as she saw the many sleeping naked bodies still laying around. It **had** been fun last night, she always loved having company when she was relaxing.

On the bed were the still tied up remains of her chosen play mate.

She had gotten a bit savage when she come close to climaxing, and he had just begged and screamed for more even as she had ripped his stomach open with her claws. As she had hit climax, she had ripped his throat out. Oops.

Those who were still sleeping on the floor would all be turned soon, she had mixed some of the liquid chemicals used as part of the transformation to FREAKS into the alcohol that had been passed around, but she had only planted six people with new chips out of the twenty or more still in the room. They were still sleeping threw the transformation and by the time the whole group started to wake up, they would be very hungry…

There was a ringing from the telephone, striding over she picked it up purring into the receiver, "yes?"

"There is a guest down here to see you Ma'am, you said you wanted no interruptions so… um… he expects to be let up instantly." The man from the Main Desk was mumbling slightly, probably from the evil looks he was getting from the guest, she smiled to herself and replied in the same purring tone of voice, "its okay dear, let him up. Alone."

"Yes Ma'am, a moment please" replied the man again, he pulled away and there was muttering, the general noise from the main hall filtering in the earpiece while she waited. "Err… the guest is not alone and seems angry that he is asked to come up alone. He says he only has one other person with him, so why is he asked to go alone. Err…" He trailed off waiting for her to reply.

She was silent as she pondered over letting both her guests up in to the room, and what to do with them both, but she relaxed and just smiled to herself, the voice on the other end of the phone piped up, "um… Ma'am?"

"Yes, yes, send them both up I guess. The more the merrier." And she put the phone down, not waiting for his answer.

Moving into the living room section of the rooms and sitting herself comfortably in the middle of one of the arm chairs, she arranged her dress around her, making sure her hair was perfect and that the doors to the bedroom were closed. The sun was filtering in from the large bay windows behind her, the windows open and the lace curtains over them flapping gently in the breeze, letting in the faint noises of a busy London with the summer breeze.

There was a knock at the door which was opened before she could answer, another bad score for her. Politeness was important, especially this day and age! A man appeared from behind the door stepping to the room and looking around as his companion followed him inside, shutting the door behind him. "Very nice," he murmured, a smile appearing on his thin face as he looked at the best London had to offer, "of course, not quiet as appealing as my own office." The man behind him nodded and muttered a "yes sir" on que as he bowed to The Lady.

The first man was tall, thin with a long tail of hair down the back of his head and something in his manner reminded you of a fox that was allowed to live in the largest hen house in the world, doing what ever he pleased, when ever he wanted.

The second gentleman reminded The Lady very much of a movie's style grandfather, having eternal patience with his troublesome children, waiting for them to learn and grow as he quietly followed behind them ready to catch them. He looked to be in his early sixties and going strong, carrying two small suitcases, a briefcase and the younger mans coat.

Seeming to finally notice her at last, the younger of the two bowed to her elaborately, grinning warmly as he moved over to her and sat himself down opposite. The Lady noted the roll of eyes from the elder gentleman as he moved to stand behind his boss, resting the suit cases on the floor and placing the briefcase on the floor next to the younger man.

"As you know, I am Archbishop Enrico Maxwell and this is my assistant Father Renaldo." Introduced the younger man with another flourish, his smile never leaving his face as he gestured around.

The Lady nodded and waited for him to continue.

Silence filled the room as Maxwell looked at her, hoping she too would introduce herself for formally than the code names they had been using so far. The small tick in his right eye began to twitch as the silence continued before he sighed and leaned back in the chair a bit more. "Well, we are hear now and we have what you asked for. Now we need some proof of what you are offering."

"The agreed deal was money, what for I'll never know seeing as your funded by the church." She replied curtly as she picked up a small feminine business case and passed it over to Father Renaldo, who opened it with a click before passing it down to Maxwell.

Lifting out one of the piles of fifty pound notes and flicking threw it before placing it back with the others, shutting the case he smiled again, "that was not the only thing we requested." He said curtly as the case was put to one side and he lifted up his own.

"I know," she smiled to herself and remained silent again, making him twitch as he opened his own case and lifted out a box, handing it to her.

Her eyes widened as she gently raising the lid off of the box and looked at the row of five small vials, a glittering see threw liquid inside each one, with a small injector gun in the foam next to them. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up while lowering the lid and looked into the grinning face of Maxwell again; he was starting to annoy her with that smile.

"Thank you. That is all now, please do not let me detain you." Her request was not icy or snippy, it was delivered in a smooth level voice as she stood and moved to one of the large boxes she'd brought with her and locking it inside, turning her back on Archbishop Maxwell.

She had to contain her giggle as she heard his grinding his teeth from the other side of the room, before he stood up and snarled at her in frustration, "why is it whenever a woman gains control of any organisation she must think herself above others? Both you and that Hellsing whore are the same there!"

Turning smartly at the mention of the Hellsing name, she pinned him with a fierce glare, "what you requested was the process of how to make chipped FREAKS, so you can boost your own numbers by combining it with Regenerator technology to get even more fanatically loyal servants!" Her words came out crisp and icy, sever disapproval shown in every movement as she walked over to Maxwell and looked him in the eye.

"That tick is getting worse dear," she said conversationally as he glared at her speechless. "Now, if you insist on remaining, tell me about the testing of the product. I need to know it will work! My plans are crucial on it," she smiled warmly at him and sat back down on her chair, tucking one leg under herself and stretching the other out on the chair.

Maxwell looking at Father Renaldo and shared a look before taking a deep calming breath, muttering a prayer under his breath and straightening his waist coat, he sat down and looked at the woman before him. 'Bingo!' She thought as she saw him swallow suddenly; Maxwell had finally noticed she was a woman, clothed in a thin summer dress. Maxwell had, like all others of the Catholic church, taken vows of chastity and had since then been filled with so much fanatic zeal that he had never taken the time to notice the beauty of the women around him, past that of Sir Integra Hellsing. She fascinated him, her proud lift of the chin when ever dealing with issues that challenged her and her organisation, her manner of dressing like a man to prove her worth and show that she was by no means a weak female.

But here, all was forgotten as the sun show on glowing dark hair, smouldering eyes pinned him in his seat as she fiddled with a necklace she was wearing. His eyes followed the line of her cheek, chin and neck, following it down every curve of her body and for the first time in his life, something stirred inside him; it was something that he had only ever felt when a mission had been done well, the warmth that filled his chest when a mission had gone well and those against the church were dead.

Yet now… now it was a burning fire that moved from his chest to his stomach, then lower! He hadn't felt this way since those few shameful nights as a teenager, he had awoken erect and needing, he had squashed those thoughts down and done all in his power to ignore his need. Except once…

Memories ran threw the corridors of his mind like a vandal with a can of spray paint, filling his mind with red, taking a gulp and focusing he cleared his throat and began. "We are always looking for ways to improve the Regenerator technologies we posses, experimenting on duplicating our prize, Father Alexander Anderson." He paused as she nodded her knowledge of this man, her eyes never leaving his making him gulp again.

"A year ago we succeeded in a break threw! And since have managed to create three more Regenerators from those that under went the experimentation. They are better than Anderson ever was, his only flaw was his uncontrollability, his rage at those who appose him and his soul concentration to his task to the exclusion of other orders.

"Fanatics are all well and good but you need the clear minded occasionally." He smiled at her as she nodded in agreement, unlike he, she had heard the slight sounds of stirring in the next room. "The new ones are calmer than he was, retaining something of themselves but in this fact, they sometimes question orders instead of following them. That is were your technology would have been a benefit."

The Lady laughed warmly, "I'm sorry there then, but the processes I use have nothing about control methods involved. We do not control our… subjects, although I'm told several of my scientists have ideas about how to encode that into the chips, something they like to call 'mother hen'." She rolled her eyes as she lied shifting in her seat so Maxwell could see all the more clearly, the curve of her breasts and hips. "Something to do with the way a baby bird assumes the first thing it see's is its mother, so they would be loyal to one person. I'm still waiting for anything more than that, although I've kept them busy on another project to be honest."

"Yes well," began Maxwell as he continued with his evidence, "once we had confirmed the new Regenerators were stable and in training we realised that we had discovered this by-product. Continued research gave us the product you have now, we are keeping our own copy as an… insurance policy against the new ones. In-case any of them go rogue."

"My my, you think someone could corrupt them so easily?" She purred, beginning to fiddle with the necklace again as she revelled in the emotions pouring off of Maxwell; Father Renaldo seemed completely immune to her thought as he watched on impassively.

"Of course not," assured Maxwell, fidgeting in his chair more "but if they were to fall into the hands of a vampire too powerful for one regenerator or just someone with more experience than them before we could return them to our care."

"So, have you tested the product?" She asked again.

"Yes." He replied simply, trying to annoy her in return.

"On a Regenerator?" She continued patiently.

"Yes." His grin grew as he continued, "on the now out-dated Father Alexander Anderson. Before he was tragically lost in the line of duty, a rogue vampire attack on the orphanage were he worked, luckily none of the children were hurt." The last part sounded slightly wooden, almost a regret that the tragedy couldn't have been amplified.

"Really?" She purred, her eyes widening in surprise. Her information had been true on that part but the Paladin was not as dead as he seemed to think, Maxwell has made an amazing enemy out of him, if he does not completely loose himself in the destruction of his belief.

Maxwell was just nodding, fidgeting in his seat again as he tried to get comfortable and hide his predicament better, it was unseemly for a priest of his level to be tempted and aroused by temptations of the flesh! But his body had its own ideas!

"I suppose that counts as quality testing!" She chuckled lightly, making the strange new beast inside Maxwell stir even more. "Now, would Father Maxwell like to go and check into your rooms downstairs on the next floor while **I** tell you about the process to create FREAKS?" She smiled warmly at him and felt the last of his resistance give in.

"Sure," he smiled back, "will you leave us please Father Renaldo? Take the bags and put them away or something."

"B-But sir? Are you sure this is wise?" Father Renaldo was alarmed, Maxwell had never been like this before, not in all the years he had served him. "She is from a rival organisation, she could be working with Hellsing for all we know? She could be planning to assassinate you!"

"I appreciate your concern Father Renaldo but if this is the only way I'm going to get my hands on the FREAK technology, then I'll have to pander to the Lady's requests." He said smoothly, his eyes never leaving those of The Lady. Sighing, knowing he had been beat and seeing no other way to protect his leader, Father Renaldo bowed and left to do the only thing he knew.

Checking into the room and placing the suit cases in the main room of the suit, he moved over to the cable that connected the phone to the wall, placing a bug inside so as to avoid eaves droppers and tracing, he rang an old friend.

"Hello? Walter it's me. Yes, I have some information."

While in the room a floor above, Archbishop Enrico Maxwell began to scream.


	49. Chapter 49

Andersons explanation had been straightforward, he had been attacked while teaching in the orphanage and then spent the last twenty-four hours trying to dodge them, heal him self and get to somewhere safe to figure things out.

Sir Hellsing had given him a room and medical attention should her healing not be as good as she had intended, she was giving him a week of protection in which she was to decide if he would join there forces or not, while Anderson himself would decide what to do with his life.

--

Seres yawned and stumbled over to her bed, she was hungry again after rushing to a hotel to kill a floor full of FREAKS and ghouls but she saw it as dieting if she didn't bother Walter or Alacard for something to eat. It would be fine, she was too tired to do anything more than just sleep…

And falling straight onto her bed like coffin, she was out cold, one leg still trailing off the bed and hanging onto the floor.

…

She was in the kitchen of her old orphanage, were the kitchen was joined to a small dinning room where the adults would come for a break but some children would always manage to get in.

This time she had a broom and she was sweeping around the kitchen, trying to sweep up the mess on the floor while children ran around and messed up the pile. There was laughter behind her, and leaning against the kitchen cabinets, cups of tea in hand, were her mother and her old favourite assistant, a small grandmother looking lady who had a kind face and soft hands.

"You just keep on trying girl," said the kindly face, raising the tea cup in salute.

"Mother…" She whispered as something banged against her leg, making her look in to the snotty face of another child before looking back at the softly smiling face of her mother. "What's bothering you my little kitten?" Even the voice was the same…

"Mother, I'm a vampire now." She said as they hopped onto the kitchen side boards and she began to sweep the kitchen. "And I'm hungry mother."

There were more chuckles and the two women started talking as she turned with the broom and tried to ignore the children dancing around her, trying not to think of her stomach rumbling as some of the children spoke nonsense words to her.

Then suddenly her Master walked into the room, tall and imposing in his large red coat, looking around in mild amusement, "well Little Kitten, you certainly have very… interesting dreams." He chuckled as she threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his waist and looking up at him.

He looked down at her upturned face and couldn't help running his fingers threw her hair, "master, please, I'm so hungry!" He sighed heavily and moved to the kitchen table ignoring everything around him as it seemed to become background to the presence of the vampire.

"I've told you to eat more when you've been training," he scolded, food appeared in front of him and he looked down at it and smiled. It was a large chocolate cake with so much chocolate in the sponge, layered between the sponge, on the icing, on top of the icing… it was enough to make any good chocolate fanatic take a step back and go "lets take a minuet to think about this!"

Alacard reached out and -with fork appearing in his hand- took a small chunk out of the cake and brought it to his lips, his eyes going wide with the taste of it. "Master, you know we can't eat real food," she scolded but smiled anyway, taking a seat next to him as he continued to blink in amazement, pulling out the fork at last and looking at her strangely.

"I once told you, Vampires don't dream and its true, when we sleep our powers make small worlds for our minds to occupy, far more real than any dream." He explained as he looked from Seres large red eyes to the cake, "so it is possible in these worlds to get hurt, or to really fly or… to eat."

"Really? But it won't fill our bodies and I'd still be hungry when I woke up."

"True, but that doesn't stop you tasting the food," he said with a longing sigh before putting the fork down on the table, "I really do have to thank you for letting me taste chocolate for the first time. I have wondered."

Seres gaped at him in shock, chocolate to her was one of the greatest food in the known world, admittedly it was now over ruled by fresh-from-the-vein-blood, but, "you've never tasted it!"

Alacard rolled his eyes and tapped her on the head with his knuckles, "how could I? It was invented long after I became a vampire and I can't taste foods at all. Only liquids and even then, when I tasted what was first called Hot Chocolate, I was ill for nearly a week." He chuckled to himself, "but this relies on a mixture of your memories and the real taste of chocolate. I too can now enjoy it in my dreams."

Seres glowed with happiness and pride at her gift to her Master but then stopped to wander, tilting her head to the side, "but how did you get in here Master?"

His innocent seeming smile turned manic with wickedness, "we've always been linked My Kitten, every dream we have, is in some way linked to the others. Or the barriers between are so thin, that a simple thought or desire can pull one or the other across that line."

Seres stared at him and then started to go red from the ears first then round to her nose before she threw her arms over her face and coward in embracement. "So you mean?" She asked in a muffled voice, to which Alacard just laughed as she tried to sink further into her chair. Taking a small amount of pity on her, he pulled an arm down enough to see one eye, "I have been keeping you blocked out though until that night a few days ago," he confessed, "it hasn't stopped me watching some of your more entertaining dreams though."

Anger flared in her once more, her vampire side making her defend herself, "than you'll know _my Master_, that I've never once dreamed of… doing such things!" He grinned at her slyly, his eyes closing over partly as he looked at her in smug knowledge, before answering, "yes I know. I called you into my dreams."

"ALACARD!"

"What? You seemed to enjoy them quiet a lot at the time," he purred at he pulled her struggling figure closer to him to sit on his lap, "haven't I yet earned a real taste?" He begged, nipping at her ear and neck as he held her.

"No, but I know an interesting punishment that'll make you beg me to let you!" Smirked Seres evilly, looking like the kitten that had not just eaten the canary, but the three goldfish and your prize Koi-Karp!

"I can't wait," laughed Alacard as the dream began to fade and someone started to shake Seres awake.

"Wha-?" She opened bleary eyes to see Walter standing over her looking worried and mildly amused, "it's a little early I know, but Sir Hellsing needs you."


	50. Chapter 50

"You asked for me Sir?" Asked Seres as timidly as ever, her head poking around the door and looking in on to the large office room, the top of the sun only just sinking below the horizon.

"Yes," came the smooth reply as Integra finally looked up. Seres nodded and slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her and moving closer to the desk, standing to attention as she waited for Sir Hellsing to continue.

"Tonight I will be beginning my training," she spoke firmly and full of confidence but Seres could now detect the edge of uncertainty in her voice, "I'll be training with Drake and Maya. Alacard offered but its different types of magic, you understand?"

Seres nodded, she had felt the surge when Integra had unlocked the power, it had been familiar but alien to her, like two huge monsters acknowledging each other and then having nothing to do with each other after.

"I will be perfectly safe, but completely distracted and will need Walter to monitor things for me." Seres nodded loyally at this comment, her mind starting to wander about why **she** had been called. "As for you, I was hoping to introduce a new training program to the men and with your new powers, I would like you to put them threw there paces."

Seres smiled and saluted firmly, "yes Ma'am. Do you have a copy of the plan or should I seek Sergeant Field?"

--

"Come on! Focus Sir Hellsing!" Cautioned a voice sternly as sweat began to trickle into her eyes, making them sting but she couldn't move her hands to wipe it away. The energies around her crackled as her attention wavered but she ground her teeth together and focused harder on her work before her.

The energy force of the Hellsing family had been so un-tamed for the last three or four decades it was proving hard to control! Based entirely upon her desires and whim's, her strengths and passions, it should have been easy for the iron willed woman to control but it was fighting back. Drake was pacing around her, at the edge of a protection shield he had raised to keep the house in one piece should she loose control.

"You must focus it into a shape you can use, a medium." Lectured Drake, once more reminding her of the lesson he had explained to her, "this is nothing like the energies used by your precious pet vampires!" Drake snapped as she slowly began to force her finger around the glowing shape in her hands.

"Vampires use Blood magic, controlled by there subconscious and by instinct," he lectured as he paced to her right, "they have no understanding of what it is like to be separate from your power and have to summon and control it! You must force it into a shape. You will kill someone if it is let loose on raw emotion."

Integra could feel a pounding in the back of her head, feel the whispered murmurings of her ancestors, to quiet to understand as she fought to stay in control. She hadn't yet settled on a shape for her energies to be driven threw, she was trying for a sword of some style but her indecision was costing her much. It was the second day of her training in the basement and Drake, who she had once treated with courtesy was now being pushed right up there with her Father and Walter for respect.

He had warned her he would not be easy on her because she was sheltering him at the time, and his words on strict control had been taken lightly as she was a master of control. Until now!

Ever since the night she had slept with Sergeant Field, all her self control seemed to have been thrown out the window, she been eating ice cream yesterday because she had heard the distant tinkle of an ice cream van on the road outside. Ice cream?!

Maya whistled to Drake from her corner of the room and shook her head in a silent signal.

Drake sighed and started to close his eyes in acceptance, Maya could feel the growing tensions and emotions in Integra and had grown very good at monitoring levels of energy in human bodies around her. It had been her survival at stake once, now it was to make sure her surrogate mother didn't rupture her internal organs threw magic practise.

Integra ignored them and bit into her lip and she finally closed her fingers around the energy in her hands, feeling something solid forming between them but as the blood began to flow down her chin, the energies went haywire. Assuming she was in danger they exploded outwards in long tentacles of crackling power searching for the culprit like a guard dog, standing up from her kneeling position on the floor, she took a deep breath and held out her hands again. This time she focused on being a sponge and soaking up the wildfire energy around her as it bashed at the shield.

Eventually the glowing cords calmed and with drew inside her body once more, her lip having healed miraculously as she stood there panting. Drake looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question, she glared at him in anger at her own lack of control, walking to the edge of the carved circle on the floor.

Drake waved his arm and a small book appeared in it, glowing faintly around the edges with a delicate metallic light, "this is my symbol that I use. Maya cannot remember hers and until the Lady is discovered can't re-learn it." He spoke simply without chastisement or annoyance, just simple explanation.

"It can be anything, even something as simple as a ring or item of clothing. You seem to be trying to force your energy into a weapon, you must understand that it is not so. That its like… like a child, unable to understand the parent but keen to please. Do you understand?"

Integra was silent for a moment as she thought this over, "I think so. But… I have no way to communicate with this force, and you must understand how different this is for humans, for me. Dragons are born and raised with this magic, they are taught and trained through out childhood, with the flexible and absorbent mind of a child. I'm an adult who is trying to learn a life time in a few days."

There was silence again when Maya, who had silently moved to Integra's side, slipped her arms around Sir Hellsing' waist and looked up into her deep blue eyes. "I think," she began quietly, "that you need to follow your desires a little more and spend some time with Field."


	51. Chapter 51

Seres was running threw the training area, in the mock 'street' they had set up with 2 streets of houses and buildings for all training plans. She was putting all her newly developed skills to the test, hiding, dodging and hunting the men she was training; she had first worried about the effect this would have on the men's moral.

It would rub in there noses the fact that, as hard as she tried to be just like them and fit in with them, she was not human and was… better wasn't the word, but, a 'more-able-combatant' would be the way she would put it.

But in the report she had been given -attached to the instructions for this training session, it was said that many of the men felt that they would do just as good a job at killing the vampires as Seres and Alacard. A few of the new recruits were big enough to even have a-go with her Harconnan Canon and not break there arms. Integra thought they were getting to big for there boots, and instead of having Alacard take it too far and mentally destroy her troops, she would have Seres gently but firmly remind them of there place on the missions.

They were doing regulation drill room clearance, one man opening the doors and covering while others moved into the room and into cover as they scanned all areas looking for her. They were also looking for 10 A3 playing cards she had placed around the course, they were supposed to be bonus awards and prizes for the men if they came out of the training still holding them.

She had put four of them in really easy to find places, floating right above the men as they had read the reward and cheered; the leader of the group had then tucked it into his bag and began to move forwards with his unit. It had been the work of a moment to slip an ethereal hand into his bag and remove the card, to replace it with one of the Jokers she carried.

The 5 squads of 20 had an hour to scan and clear all the rooms, while finding all the cards, they had radios that linked every man together and they carried live ammunition, the ordinary kind. It added a sense of danger to the mission, made several of them tense as they moved threw the grey, un-painted rooms.

Slinking up to squad 1, she turned into a shadow and followed behind several of the men, not bothering to move when there light beams shone on her. They were deep inside one of the block of 'flats', which weren't fitted with electric lights, there lamps were all they had to go on. Night-vision goggles didn't work well with the un-dead, they gave no heat signature and even chipped FREAKS managed to move to fast for them to keep up.

Slipping around them and under them, she turned in to a thin flat large of ooze, swiftly covering all the floor as they moved into the next room. Crawling up the walls, trying to keep her giggles quiet, she moved to the ceiling and then descended to shut the doors around the men, with flowing trails of black gloop.

It took only moments for the men to realise they were trapped and surround by her, they began to shoot at the walls and the doorways, trying to get out and having no compulsions against shooting the chirpy Dracalina.

With a simple movement, she closed around them and teleported them to the 'Tagged' area, were all those who had been caught were to go. Releasing them, she looked around them to make sure that no one had been shot by accident, that no one was too distraught, gave the four other squads already sitting there a bow and left. Teleporting back into the training areas, the men gaped as she left a small pile of bullets were she had been.

The next group she picked out were moving threw a building that was laid out like a supermarket, with a large space, filled with empty shelving units everywhere. She noted how good there performance and drill were before walking up to the last man in the unit and slipping a hand over his mouth and pulling him against her body.

_You won't say a word,_ she purred into his mind, feeling his body relax as she started to control his mind. _Your going to walk up to each man and tag him with this stick of red paint. Yes?_

The man in her grasp nodded and she released him and pushed the paint stick into his unresisting hand, but as an after thought she whispered once more, _don__'__t hurt anyone._ The team moved on and the man followed, silently, continuing to follow commands as ordered; she frowned for a moment, unsure that it had worked, walking openly but soundlessly behind the men. The man she had picked was one of the new ones, probably one of the ones with the big mouth but she hadn't looked that far.

Watching as the team stopped around one of the more well hidden cards, keeping look outs posted while it was inspected, she smiled as the man she had charmed suddenly opened his stick and began a mad-giggle-filled spree of tagging all the men in the party.

She walked out in to the open, distracting the sentries as she calmly walked towards them, confusing them. Her calm entrance had them puzzled as to wither she had a message or was it part of the training?

Lifting her arms, she held a small paintball gun in each hand and shot two of the men in the shoulders and another two in the sides of the head before they had even realised, Seres giggled and let go on one of the guns for it to float in mid air next to her hand, and snapped her fingers, releasing the mind controlled effect. The poor man looked around at his friends who were covered in large blobs and lines of red paint; he looked over and back at Seres, his eyes large.

"Time out for a minuet guys," she said cheerful but serious as she moved over to the group. "Your performance was one of the best I've seen out the groups, you were drill perfect. But this," Seres put her hand on her charmed victims shoulder, "is one of the key reasons why vampires are mine and Masters job. The human mind is an open book, easily picked up and read by even a novice like me."

The men shifted un easily around her as the realised the power she commanded, "but that was if we were fighting real vampires, most of them are as disgusted by the FREAKS as Hellsing is. The FREAKS we fight very rarely have such powers," the men relaxed a little, comforted by her words but alarmed by her next ones. "FREAKS make up there inferiority complex by being twice as vicious and sick minded and now being mixed with werewolf blood, they are worse than ever."

There was shuffling and mutterings between the men, but Seres smiled warmly at them all and tried to send out relaxing emotions to them, trying to cheer them, "but you did very well. You are still capable of killing them, but Sir Hellsing would rather that you lived than died heroically. Now off to the Tagged grounds, I've got more men to find."


	52. Chapter 52

The next and final bunch were doing well for themselves as she had left them alone the longest, but they were also the biggest problem group with the most Jokers in the backpacks then anyone else in the groups. They had the biggest loud mouths and the cockiest men but they were equally the most skilled with one or two coming from questionable backgrounds and almost all of them holding questionable ethics.

But they were too good to just throw into another area and Sir Hellsing wanted all the trained men she could keep alive, Maya had warned that something was starting to happen.

As she morphed into one of the men, quietly capturing and teleporting one of them away to the Tagged grounds, she took his place. They had just cleaned out the last room in the building and working there way down, methodically but not as careful as they should have been.

"All right my boys," spoke the leader threw the com's unit Hellsing used. "One more floor and then we've only one building left to win. All other units have reported captured."

There were muffled cheers and laughs, from the group even as they held perfect formation, "then" carried on the leader, "we'll be able to show that stupid cheery bitch that we're better than she'll ever be."

Seres almost froze in place as she heard this, and felt her vampirism stir stronger than it had been for a while. She knew some of the men she was beginning to be friends with, even if that strange incident with Jake whats-his-name, when he had disappeared after going shopping with her. There were a few in the team which she could sense didn't agree so heartily with what was being said but none of them disagreed.

The team moved in to the open air and began to casually walk to the last building, the leader speaking aloud now as they did, "we've got a whole twenty minuets to get this last one, lets relax a little boys. She's probably off moping somewhere about why she ain't got no cock from that big red faggot of a 'Master'." He laughed loudly, enjoying the joke and got more than a few laughs in return, which surprisingly enough sparked the interest of those who had been casually watching from afar.

--

Back in the Hellsing Mansion, four words were spoken, quietly and calmly with only three in reply.

"May we discipline him?"

"Don't kill him."

--

But Seres knew nothing of this as she began to growl in a voice that was growing more audible by the moment, making the men stop and turn to look at her in puzzlement. "You alright Jonas?" Asked one of the men, reaching out to grab 'Jonas' shoulder in worry.

Seres' arm shot out and grabbed his forearm and broke it with her grip alone before letting go. The man fell to the ground, cradling his arm, but to his credit, not calling out. Fear gripped him too hard as he stared in confused wander at his 'friend'.

She looked up and her red eyes glowed from the darkness of Hellsing uniform, and she began to smile in such a way one of the men asked "Mr. Alacard?"

"No," she purred in a low voice before she began to move threw them.

She carried no weapons and broke no more bones on the men, but she moved threw them like they were grass; she seemed flashed from place to place, too fast to risk getting a shot off and hit one of there own men. With flicks, slaps and deep scratches she knocked them all away from her, making for the leader of the group, turning back into herself.

As she stopped before him, his men falling and groaning on the ground around him, several bleeding, the leader of the group slammed in a round of sliver bullets and aimed at the panting, grinning vampire before him. "Stay back bitch!" He shouted, keeping a steady aim considering the whole of his body was shaking. "You've finally flipped right? Your gonna kill us all!"

"Maybe I should," she hissed out, her fangs visible as she advanced slowly step by step. "But have you the balls to shoot me?" She asked, her voice raising in pitch to sound innocent.

The leader opened his mouth to reply but suddenly the image of his mother, her warm now wrinkled face before him as she smiled at him, "now now Matthew, would you shoot me?" She chuckled at him as she took another step forwards.

"M-mom?" Matthew quavered.

"Come on you little chicken shit!" Snarled his mother her face turning ugly as she snapped at him, he jumped perceptibly before the image of his mother began to warp into a demon from the deepest pits of hell.

Matthew began to shake too much as his mind was stretched to the limits, meanwhile outside his own personal hell his men were looking at the vampire advancing on there leader while he stood there shaking.

Seres moved calmly up to him, clicking her fingers to release him from the illusions she had cast on his mind and picked him up by the front of his uniform, his wide eyes now on her alone.

"You will never speak like that about me or my Master again," she snarled, her eyes still glowing as she lowered him and brought him closer to her face. His legs wouldn't support him as he was lowered and he hung from the smaller figures strong grasp as she licked her lips and brought him closer still.

His mind coming back to him, Matthew lifted up the gun and pointed at Seres temple and pulled the trigger, unloading 4 silver blessed bullets into her brain. At least. He had hoped.

Alacards arm was in the way as he stood tall and dark, towering protectively over his Bride and looking down at the man before him. Removing his arm, four silver bullets fell out and Seres turned to look up at him, hissing in annoyance, her vampirism coming threw as she laid claim to her meal. Some part of her mind accepted the fact that drinking from the Hellsing men was wrong and that she shouldn't do it, while another acceded to the fact that Alacard was older and stronger than her. But the part of her that was so much like him, refused to give into this fact, she wanted her meal, her prize and her revenge!

Alacard chuckled and spread his arms in challenge to Seres, bowing and removing his hat as he did. Seres snarled once before dropping the man and jumping straight at Alacard, landing full in his arms, clawing and ripping at him, both of them summoning demons and beasts of many forms to rip large chunks out of one another. The wind rose as they summoned telekinetic powers and tried to bash each other with there minds while grappling and grabbing at each other. Growls and the angry yapping of beasts filled the silence.

The men around them stared in abject fear, some had guns raised and tried to shoot, but all bullets were stopped and dropped harmlessly to the floor as the powers of the two fought for dominance.

What was not seen, were the figures of Seres and Alacard, lips locked in another battle as there powers thrashed around them. It would seem that Alacard would be winning and she would start to give before her fingers would wiggle into his hair, tugging and giving her the advantage, pulling him closer still as his hands roamed her body.

"ENOUGH!" Barked Sir Hellsing, her energies bright and orange darting straight into the mass of black and purple and separating the two easily, though she could see the longing in them both as they let her pull them apart.

She was standing in her usual dark green suit, arms folded, holding a cigarette in her lips as she looked at the scene before her before sighing and snapping orders for men to go to the infirmary.

The two vampires stood before her, Alacard with his usual smile on his face while Seres was strangely impassive, her face blank with none of her usual submissive nervousness at what she had done. "Well done Officer Seres, you did will in instructing the men, they will understand there place from now on, but you must now learn to keep a cap of that vampire pride of yours."

That was all before she turned on her heal and stamped back to the Manor.

Seres just watched her go with a strange look in her eye before she teleported away.


	53. Chapter 53

It was the next day, bright and fresh, the sun actually shining for once as Integra and Sergeant Field walked calmly, arm in arm threw the British War Museum. They chatted quietly, walking slowly and enjoying each others company with no responsibilities other than viewing the art works and great machines before them.

Sitting down in a quiet part of the Museum, Field looked at Integra as she looked out the window, feeling the sun in her face and watching the leaves move in the small breeze; he couldn't help but admire the play of light on her face and hair, it was like she was glowing from the inside.

"Integra," he murmured quietly, she turned to look at him quickly, her eyes alert with almost kitten like wander and curiosity that he couldn't help but chuckle as he spoke next. "I'm glad we came out here. Its been rare to see you so… at peace."

"Oh, but Field, I feel so… alive!" She gasped, the wander in her eyes growing. "So much energy and so many… thoughts, intensions, desires are flowing threw this place! Outside it! The currents, the waves the… being."

She closed her eyes and let her inner eyes look around at the feeling attached to the art works, the emotions and memories of days clinging to the walls of the building, the large war machines in the room next to her for example. They carried such emotions with them; hope, love, respect, and devotion from those that had cared and maintained it.

And the people! Each person she saw this way was a small figure in a swirling mist of coloured emotions and energies, there thoughts, worries, memories and feelings flowing and appearing in the patterns and swirls and colours. It would take a life time to learn how to read just one person! Beside her she could feel the singing love of Field and all the things he felt for her, many of them never had such simple names like, love and respect, but they were multilayered and faceted like a diamond created by M.C. Esher if he'd had another dimension at hand.

Opening her hands before her, she felt around for any other people and before her the image of her powers appeared, glowing and moving in her hands like a cluster of small glowing fairies. Relaxing and smiling seemingly peacefully, the energies responded and flowed into a shape in her hands; it appeared as a simple wand, a beautifully carved stick around only 30cm in length, but with a swirling design towards the end of the stick. Three tendrils came apart near the end of the stick and wove in a bulb at the top of the wand, making it look almost like a short version of the Queens sceptre; but looking closer, each tendril came to a point that stuck out at an angle from the others, ending in a sharp point.

"Wow." He stated simply as the shimmering object settled into a shape that looked metallic but slightly alive somehow. "You've done it!" He stated excitedly as she stood up gracefully and held it in front of her. Taking a two handed grip of the wand, one of the tendrils extended out to form a sword blade, strong and lightweight as she swung it one handed with expertise. Returning the blade, she stretched one finger forward to hook over one of the many little curving tendrils that surrounded the larger main three and another tendril moved forward to extend like a pistol barrel.

Not firing anything, she smiled and removed her finger, the barrel returning to its original curved shape. Integra felt like dancing around the room like a little girl but controlling herself, she just smiled warmly at Field and moved over to him, sitting on the bench and relaxing with him, the wand disappearing.


	54. Chapter 54

Over in the corner of the room, Alacard sign noisily making his partner look up at him in annoyance, blazing blue eyes meeting bored red ones. "I don't even no why I'm here!" Growled Anderson as he turned him attention back to the image before him, a series of WW2 photographs, restored and presented with information about those in the pictures. Behind his tall wide back, Integra Hellsing sat next to Field, heads resting against each other, neither of the two men wanted to look over at it; Sir Integra Hellsing hadn't been the same since she had awoken her families power four days ago, her cold appearance and business like manner were slowly dissolving as her more human side began to surface under the ministrations of Drake and Maya. As they tried to train her, with Field showing her parts of life that she had previously thought irrelevant.

"You've been sulking in that room for three days Judas Priest," grinned Alacard from the shadows, hiding in the corner of the room and avoiding the beams of sunlight out of habit. Anderson ground his teeth together as he tried not to rise to the bait thrown before him, but almost all of his old zeal had been drained out of him after his betrayal at the hands of the church, only his loathing of Alacard had kept him… sane.

"From my research, you didn't fair much better Vampire," spat Anderson as he looked from picture to picture to Alacard and back to the pictures. "When the church turned its back on you?" He paused and looked up at the red eyes again, "when you were told your wife would go to hell for committing suicide."

Alacard was frozen in the spot as he glared at the priest but it was not hatred, just loathing at bringing up something so old it was now only known as a story to scare humans. There were elements of truth in that story though; Alacard had once been a defender of the church and his wife had committed suicide at the thought of his death, but as to the details even he could not remember anymore. Not even the image of her face came to him when he thought about it, but the shame at letting his wife die had never died with the centuries.

Silence rose between them both as Anderson finally spotted what he seemed to have been looking for, "there." He said suddenly, snapping Alacard out of his self loathing to look curiously at the image.

In the picture was a smiling man, surrounded by forty children smiling happily with little gasmask box's and bags of belonging, the man standing protectively over the small horde was unmistakably Anderson just without the scarring. The lettering next to the image said, "Evacuee's from Badrick being taken in by the Catholic church. People unknown. (Donated by the church.)"

Alacard had bent slightly to look better at the image and now looked up at Anderson from over his glasses, his face strangely blank of its usually mocking smile. He straightened up and looked Anderson in the eye, before moving calmly to stand against the wall again, not looking at anything in particular as he spoke.

"Times change and the world turns Judas Priest." He spoke levelly, "we both have done horrible things in the many names of good and we have both been spurred by the Holy Church that once cradled us. Both of us cursed to live eternal lives, barred from heaven by the actions we took to secure it and barred from hell in disgust at what we have become to avoid it's embrace."

"Aye." Replied Anderson quietly, there was silence again before Anderson spoke up.

"I'll probably be throwing my lot in with the Hellsing because I'm too much of a monster to sit by idle and I've too much guilt to not try and make amends for the innocents I've killed." He paused and looked up at Alacard, waiting to see a reaction from the sombre Vampire, Alacard just shrugged.

"That means I'll be working with you probably on more missions." He paused again and looked back at the pictures for a moment before back at Alacard. "I have only one request if we do." He held up a finger to make sure he had Alacards attention, holding it under his nose, glaring eye to eye. "You."

"Me?" Asked Alacard, his smile slowly returning with his humour.

"You, will stop calling me Judas Priest." There was a moment when he thought Alacard was going to laugh in his face or try and bite his finger off, then Alacard' smile widened and he nodded. "Well, that spoils some of my fun, but what shall you be if not a priest?"

"I don't know." Confessed Anderson turning his attention away from the luring eyes of Alacard, throwing a look over his shoulder at the couple still behind them, they were getting up to move on. "Maybe I'll just be an ordinary hunter, like old Abraham Van Hellsing."

Alacard just rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to make a comment about the original 'Master' and his abilities when Walter spoke up over the small radio piece Anderson had in his ear. Alacard obviously heard it as clearly as if he himself had been wearing it.

"Walter to observation team."

"Anderson here."

"Suspicious group of people moving in your direction, one female and two males, age anything between twenty and thirty."

"Copy, we'll look for them." Replied Anderson as he watched Alacard fade into the wall, Anderson nodded and looked over his shoulder, seeing Sir Hellsing and Sergeant Field head outside into the grounds around the museum.

"Walter, Anderson here."

"Proceed."

"Love birds are heading outside, do we have gargoyles on the roof or is he busy?" Anderson heard the chuckle at the other end of the connection as he casually moved threw the museum, looking at people as they got in his way and he in there's.

"We have a gargoyle but he's distracted watching the strange van the suspects came out of. But is noted."

"Anderson out."

"**Over here Lost One,**" whispered Alacard in Anderson's mind, making his whole body freeze in shock a strange feeling in his stomach as he realised what Alacard had just done. As a regenerator, he had been protected against invasions of the mind by vampires and had never once felt the touch of mind control. Forcing himself to move onwards, he headed to were he saw the strange group of people talking to a teacher leading a group of infant school children.

Alacard was busy chuckling in his mind but he didn't care as he moved forwards now with a purpose hearing the group of three people harassing the female teacher, the children starting to get scared. It was only her and a group of ten children, small compared to how many he had shepherded around over his years but it was the one chink in his armour, the innocence of a child.

Moving up behind the three people he listened in and began to grow angry.

"So, how much would it cost to let us take just one?" Leered one of the men as he looked down at a small blonde angel that was clinging to the teachers leg, hiding her face, ringlets shaking in fear. He reached out an arm to stroke the child's head and the teacher pushed the small girl further behind her, sheltering her from his touch.

Even without the vulgar comments dripping from there mouths, the group of three were filthy dirty, the stench of sweat, alcohol and blood coming of them in waves while patches of dirt covered there skin and clothes; it amazed Anderson they got in at all!

"Come on you stupid bitch," snipped one, angry at the teachers silent defiance, "you think you can protect all of those little kiddies?"

"Yea, all by yourself?"

"They look real good!"

And that was it, Anderson felt something inside him boil over for the first time in over a week, it wasn't even a vulgar comment when looked at normally but coming from the dirty sweaty man in front of him!

"**I have control of the teacher and children**," whispered Alacard as he walked threw a doorway, dressed as a security guard but with his usual long fringe hanging down from his security guard cap. Anderson nodded to him as Alacard walked up to the group, "is there anything wrong here?"

The group of three glared at him and one of them pulled a gun, aiming at Alacards chest, but there was no screaming at the drawing of the gun, no fear or terror coming from group of children.

Alacard tilted his head to the side as the group of children and there teacher began to slowly move out the room, "are you really going to use that?" He asked calmly stepping in the path between the gun and the children. The three strangers began to panic and look around, spooked at the lack of attention or panic, "what's going on?" Gasped the girl, "you should be worried, the kids should be screaming!"

"There's time for the screaming," consoled one of the men, "I know how you love the screaming."

"You just don't know how deep in shit you kids are," growled Anderson, his long arms coming around the group to encircle them all, making the one with the gun panic and squeeze the trigger. Alacard took the bullet in the chest and looked down as the gunman looked in fear from Anderson to the 'security guard' he had just shot.

"Now look what you've done!" Grinned Alacard, letting his imaged loose its flesh, looking like a fast forward of a decomposing corpse as he spoke, "you've murdered me!"

They began to scream and struggle as Alacard moved forwards and Anderson gripped them tighter, lifting them off the ground. Anderson just grinned and asked the lurching 'zombie', "are any of these FREAKS or just disgusting filth? I could never tell with the chipped ones."

The 'zombie' stopped its feeble attempts at grabbing them -each time he touched them one of them screamed- and looked up at Anderson with the one eyeball still in the socket, the other hanging out by the cord. "They are the lowest level FREAKS I've ever seen. Not bothered by the sun, they don't even have real fangs, they are more like intelligent ghouls."

"Will they turn to dust if I break there necks do you think, or make a big mess?" He asked casually as he grip continued to tighter, his long arms squeezing them tighter as they struggled, there arms trapped by there sides as they tried to clawed at him and bite him.

Alacard laughed and became more disgusting as he leaned closer to them, making the girl scream as something oozed from his face and fell on to her arm, beginning to burn. "I could just eat them if you don't want to leave a mess?" He asked, leering at one of the men now, making him gag as maggots festered from Alacards mouth and one of his eye sockets, dribbling twitching white worms onto his face and neck.

"I don't know, Walter might snap at me if I let it ruin your dinner." Chided Anderson with a semi-serious expression, none of the illusions before him working as he was still immune to Alacard at his lowered power.

But before any decision could be reached, a screamed ripped threw the whole building! It was Sir Hellsing!

Anderson threw them at Alacard and turned to run in the direction of the sound, not looking as the smaller screams behind him stopped, but he spotted Alacard threw the doors to the outside ahead of him, having teleported.

"What happened?" Roared Anderson as he ran threw them and laid eyes on the scene before him.


	55. Chapter 55

Drake was on the roof in his real form, but he'd shaded his hide grey/green to blend in with the ancient statues and gargoyles, that some of the buildings in London still supported. His eyes were focused on a curious white van that had pulled up half an hour ago just outside the small car park that was in front of the Museum; three people had gotten out and seemed to be in good humour as they moved to enter the building but the van had remained.

His mind was elsewhere though, as his thoughts drifted back and forth in the tide of his mind, questioning again and again about Maya. Before they had awoke the Hellsing power, she had been shy but there friendship was growing into a close affection for each other. It was awkward due to her continued entrapment inside the body of an extremely young girl, which made thinking about her as a young dragon who was on the edge of entering her adulthood difficult when instead you see the human child between the ages of eight and ten.

Then again, there had been when they had awakened the Hellsing power, he still couldn't remember that night and it seemed to make her even more cold towards him. He had awoken briefly in the arms of an enchantingly beautifully emerald dragon, she had been sleeping so peacefully next to him he had fallen straight back into slumber, not thinking of anything except a muzzly thought question "where's Maya?"

When he'd awoke, sore but healed, his mystery lover was gone, but before he could find anything out he had been shaken out of bed by Maya banging on the door.

---

"_Come on Drake! Wake up!" She shouted through the door, impatience sounding in every word. Rolling out of bed and landing on his hands and knees on the cold stone floor, he lifted his large head up and looked at the door, wings still askew as he made to stand himself up and transform into human. "Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a moment."_

_Moving at last to the door, he opened it to look down at her slight human figure, old eyes looking out threw the youthful face of a child, making something inside him twist in guilt. "I brought something for you," she said firmly, though there was a quivering in the tone that spoke of her nervousness as she removed something from her pocket and held her hand out of him, fist curled palm down._

_Puzzled and feeling something kicking the back of his sleepy mind he held out his hand in silent curiosity; she opened her fingers, they tickled his larger palm as she placed something cool and smooth inside his hand and pulled back._

_In his hand was a small gem no larger than an eyeball, glittering in the faint light of the basement, with hundreds of shades of green being held in the many swirling patterns on its surface. On appearance it was a cross between a pearl and a gem stone, with it reflecting light and glinting but being smooth and round with moving swirls of colours on its surface._

_It was called a Lei-Ah._

_It this one was shaded green because it was Maya's Lei-Ah._

_Lei-Ah's were the physical manifestation of a dragons heart, its love and intentions and were given to a partner like the giving of a ring in a human relationship. It was a sign that the relationship was moving up from just fooling around and that they wanted to be with the other. _

_Maya's mother must have been old fashioned because they were rarely made, and couldn't be made by a dragon unless they had lain with one another… His body froze as in the seconds from Maya removing her hand and turning her eyes up to look at him his mind had been filled with shrill warnings and alarms. They must have…!_

_Drake forgot of Maya's sharpened skills of sensing the emotional currents that ran threw a person because as he was opening his mouth to answer she darted forwards and grabbed the Lei-Ah off his palm and shot out of the dungeon, leaving him standing in the doorway to his room, hand still out as he watched the corridor she had just disappeared down._

---

Looking away from the van for a moment as he stretched his wings out and yawned, the small radio receiver dangling from one of his horns near his ear was silent and he was starting to get tired while sitting in the warm sun. In the four days since the power had awoken, he had not managed to get a single hour of sleep!

Every time he had laid down or closed his eyes to relax, the image of Mayas large dark eyes, fill with hurt would flash into his mind and he would become restless once more.

Turning his attention back to the strange white van, he saw a woman step out of it and move gracefully towards the building making him frown until he heard the radio at his ear pipe up, turning his attention away as she moved under the trees.

"Walter to observation team."

"Anderson here."

"Suspicious group of people moving in your direction, one female and two males, age anything between twenty and thirty."

"Copy, we'll look for them."

Pause.

"Walter, Anderson here."

"Proceed."

"Love birds are heading outside, do we have gargoyles on the roof or is he busy?" Drake heard the chuckle at the other end of the connection as the woman disappeared from view.

"We have a gargoyle but he's distracted watching the strange van the suspects came out of. But is noted."

"Anderson out."

Drake lifted up a hand to activate his own radio, moving across the roof to the area where outside access could be achieved threw the large doors into the gallery section of the museum. Turning his head around to start keeping a fresh eye on Sir Hellsing and Sergeant Field when the white van drew his attention back again as the doors opened up once more, someone climbing out and pulling a long item out with them.

Drake had by this point, learned enough of the modern world to recognise a high powered sniper rifle when he saw one. Especially when it was aimed at him by a marksman, who was standing concealed from the public by the rear of a large white van that seemed to have the same internal space capacity as Mary Poppins Handbag.

He ducked away from the edge of the roof, pulling his head in as the silenced shot pinged off the edge of the roof and tiny chipped bits of stone flew off and stung his face. Keeping as low as he could in his large body he slowly moved around the roof, moving between air conditioning units and radio masts and random grills, he managed to move so that he could see the sniper more clearly than he could see Drake.

Watching for a moment as the sniper panned back and forth switching between eye and scope, as he tried to spot the strange shape of Drakes head among the weather beaten shapes of stone monsters; Drake lifted his head in the shade of one of the stone shapes and focused on the sniper.

Muttering under his breath, he focused on a spell that would just disable the gun, leaving the man intact but without his memories or mind likewise.


	56. Chapter 56

Integra smiled warmly as the sun shone down on her and Field, feeling the warmth and the life around her, moving though the small but pretty gardens that accompanied the museum. There were memorial plats here and there, on the walls, set in the stones of the path and on statue's built to memorialise events.

Field was slightly in front of her, moving over to a bench, slightly secluded from most lines of sight and the perfect place to relax amongst there babysitters, he thought cheerfully. He fully understood the need for the security, but it was hard to be alone and enjoy yourself with someone when you had to be monitored the whole time; he was only glad it was the… 'special operatives' Sir Hellsing employed and not his team mates from the ordinary units.

He couldn't tolerate the sniggering, cat calling or whispered rumours from ever single action he made, not without punching one of them.

"Here we go," he smiled, presenting the bench as if he had just made it himself.

Integra smiled warmly at him, turning her attention away from a low hanging branch of flowers; they were little white cherry blossoms, the small petal falling around her making his breath catch in his throat.

They sat together, Field with his arm around Integra, simply enjoying the quietness of the moment, the sound of cars far off seemingly muffled compared to the loud bird songs around them. It seemed timeless to them both.

Until there was a small 'Phft' noise and Integra gasped in pair, leaning forwards off the seat with a small tranquiliser dart sticking out her side. Field jumped to his feet and spun around, pulling out the small pistol that he had known he would need and looked around him, trying to spot the attacker.

Integra slipped off the seat and onto her knees, the drug in the tranquilizer slowly being combated by her families magic but still leaving her woozy and with little muscle control. Anger began to fill her making the blood pound in her ears, the one thing that she hated most was being made helpless! How dare they! She began to struggle more.

"We're going to be-" Began Field but he froze as someone came from behind the seat, a small dart gun in hand. The way she moved had frozen him, she was like a cat on the prowl, a snake inside tight designer clothing, she appeared to be pure grace in a human body. Her eyes seemed to charm him even as her warm lips had formed a wicked and playful smile; she beckoned him closer and he lowered his gun, slipping it back in its holster as he moved towards this… goddess!

"Good boy," she purred to him and motioned for him to kneel next to her as she moved forwards and came level with the bench and the furious Integra. Field kneeled in the grass behind the bench, his focus wholly on the face of the mystery woman, her dark hair catching the light as the summer dress she wore seemed to float over her body. Her body…

"Now now, my dear Sir Hellsing," she spoke smoothly and something even stirred within Integra but her anger smothered any tiny flames of attraction that might have taken light. The woman continued as Integra mustered herself to try and get her body to do anything, all her struggling had made the drug worse but the effects were slowly starting to lessen, if only she could get her throat to make a sound!

The figured moved in front of her, kneeling down and looking into Integra's eyes, reaching out had touching her long blond hair. The sensation tingled threw Integra and she screamed inside to quell it.

"You mustn't struggle so much, you'll just end up killing yourself quicker." The voice was lovely to listen to, in the same way that the rain was soothing, but that didn't make either one nice, warm or enjoyable. "This venom is made to… well, I'll let you find out when they do your autopsy. I don't trust you to just stay dead without haunting in some way or getting your pet vampire to raise you." She laughed at this point, a little chuckle to herself, a hand coming up to her mouth.

Inside Integra, she was trying to call to Alacard but the drug in her system must have been made to disrupt magic's of all kinds. She must warn Draco and Maya not to get shot by it; creatures that lived off magic and needed it to pump there very blood around there veins, who knew what would happen if that got removed.

"You see Sir Hellsing, I plan to have England. And to that means taking away its major defence, but if your this easy to remove from the game, I'm really wandering if I've over estimated this little island." The woman leaned closer and lifted Integra's chin, looking her deep in the eyes. "I must say Sir Hellsing, if you'd have just given into your desire for me, I could have let you live without making you a FREAK. You have such pretty eyes."

The woman stood up and pulled a gun out of the handbag the dart gun had gone into, "you may call me Lady or Ma'am." She looked at Integra as she spoke, aiming the gun at Field who stood there like a love struck 13 year old. "I'll be seeing you again, now I know how simple it was to defeat you, taking your Head Quarters will be a breeze. I'll just leave you two here to die together."

Integra's mind froze, even her heart seeming to stop as the trigger was pulled on the gun, the hammer going back just as Field was blinking and coming back to himself. Time seemed slowed as Integra strained to go do something to help him, pushing all the power she could try and grasp at, power that had felt there only a few moments ago when the world had been full of sunlight.

The bullet that was aiming for his heart began its short deadly path. She knew Fields mind wouldn't be comprehending what was happening; the sound of the gun was only just sounding in her ears.

Feeling time start to move again as Fields body hit the grass and the strange woman began to tuck the gun back into her bag a smile on her face at the death of two of her enemies, Integra finally let out the breath she had been holding for eternity as a scream that seemed to shake the world.


	57. Chapter 57

Seres looked across at the unit of men standing ready in the corridor next to her, they were dressed for heavy assault while she had her usual uniform on. "Okay, all ready?" There were nods all around and a thumbs up from Maya who was kneeling and peering around the corner of an old mine shaft.

It was split into ordinary corridors near the top and had carried on, as the miner had continued to search in a grid pattern for coal. The mine had been closed down in the seventies and supposedly closed up and collapsed, but it would have cost too much money to do so, so the authorities had just sealed the mine with a few chain fences around the remaining entrances.

The floors were even enough and the old generators had been brought back to life or replaced, there were no rails left though, they had been removed and sold for scrap when the mine closed. So the lights were on but dimmed slightly, perfect cover and time for one of the routines she had been working on with the men.

"Okay," she whispered, "scare tactics boys, these are a lot low level FREAKS with high powered guns. Remember to cover Maya or you'll shield will vanish when she gets hit."

There were nods all around and a few smirks under there masks. Both Maya and Seres could feel the amusement that ran threw the men, but it was tempered with fear and the firm resolve of a duty none others would do.

Maya wove a spell that would rebound most bullets that were shot towards them but anything high calibre would get through, if slowed down enough to not kill out right. Seres on the other hand put her gun away and focused on her illusions, wishing for a moment that she was with her Ma- with Alacard and the others guarding Sir Hellsing. It sounded much more fun and it had been ages since she had been to a museum without chasing an enemy.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind and focusing on her illusion once more, she made herself slightly see threw, lengthened her hair and made her skirt long enough to billow around her shins, a few stray scarf's and such added for give the effect of a ghost. Getting the thumbs up from the squads leader, she lifted herself slightly into the air and Maya created a small wind that would flutter around Seres, making her hair and clothing move.

The temperature dropped and the men on cue began to make sounds of panic and fear as they silently clicked the safeties off of there guns, one or two shooting a few bullets into the ceiling for effect before Seres added the glow to her image and turned the corner.

The wind picked up small dust motes and tiny pieces of gravel as she moved forwards, her illusion glowing in front of her and dragging a darkness behind her that could bee seen threw from behind. Seres had been so proud when she had thought up this trick.

Moderating her voice, she opened her mouth and began to wail in what she hoped was an ominous and threatening way. _**"**__**They left me to die!**__**"**___She added as she began to move closer to the dug in nest of FREAKS at the end of the long shaft. It was the last bolt hole this gang had and was thus the best defendable, until now as she could feel the anger, hunger and joy slowly melt away from the group before her. _**"**__**Heartless fools! They lured me, raped me! Now I**__**'**__**m stronger than ever, I want revenge!**__**"**_

Maya, moving behind the group and illusion of 'Ghost Seres' silently mused if there were any ghost stories about these mines, the entrance they had used had been open for many years, and the story Seres was playing out was an old one that happened everywhere from abandoned houses to local town centres full of people.

Sometimes humans disgusted her, but she looked around at the silently moving men on either side of her and remembered that she was only seeing the rotten apples at the top of the barrel and that the rest of it was full of amazingly good quality apples… if looking a bit tarnished after contact with the other bad apples.

"_**I hunger for vengeance!"**_Okay maybe Seres was laying it on a bit thick, thought Maya but she could feel it working on the group down the bottom of the mine shaft. There were no females in this group of FREAKS, she wandered if this was a story that was closer to home for them all.

Maya thought of an idea and whispered forwards to Seres' mind, _"__Seres, try and make others appear around you, other girls of different appearances, make them come from the walls and floor.__"_

Seres voice called out again but this time in a different pitch, it matched that of one of her pet demons but it appeared as another girl of modern dress that was pulling itself out of the walls. _**"**__**I join you in death and hunger! Sisters together in revenge!**__**"**_

The group advanced down the corridor as Seres summoned another of her demons to join her, moving a bit faster down the corridor as she called out again and again the three voices now echoing around the gang of FREAKS. Maya could now sense there were twenty FREAKS and something else… locked in a cage and seemingly asleep… it was familiar to the time she longed to forget.

Radioing to the men around her, as silently as possible she informed them of the figure count and to be weary of something different, a beast that would be let loose if they were not dispatched quickly.

Seres was setting a good pace now as she spotted the sandbags and planks of old wood that had been set up to house a machine gun. Ouch! That would have kept her at bay for ages until she'd been able to sneak up on them. She wasn't sure her regeneration could handle a machine gun yet.

"_**I see the beasts!"**_

"_**How they cower! Ahah!"**_

"_**All shall die!"**_

And as Seres swooped lower ghostly hands reaching for the fear frozen men her hands became solid and so did the bullets shooting around her. It was only her hands that held substance, the rest of her was as ghost like as before as her and her demons set about the ones nearest the machine gun and the squad behind began to fire on the rest of them.

One or two ran to the back of the nest and began to fiddle with a large box of some sort, but were shot down by two sniper bullets from the rear of the squad. Maya seemed to know what they were up to, Seres made a note to ask later.

It returned to the usual madness and chaos of a melee with guns mixed in some of the FREAKS returned to there senses and began to shoot back and Seres forgot everything as she began solid and began to have some fun. She drained victim after victim, silencing there evil souls and feeding them to the demons she had tamed within herself. Similar to Alacards, they were loyal not by force like most of his, but by the knowledge of her blood and the rewards of souls so tainted by corruption! They knew there would be slim pickings if they had remained amongst the hordes of there siblings, here they would grow strong and numerous, loyal to the Queen who held the reins they gave to her willingly.

The fight was nearly over -only one man was dead due to an unlucky shot in the neck as he had been defending from an attack from above- when there was a feral growling sound that seemed to be louder than the noise of fighting and gun shots. It seemed to have harmonics to it that vibrated in your chest and sit under your breast bone, humming.

The thing in the cage was freed.


	58. Chapter 58

The van rolled into the vehicle yard and a bunch of tired and nearly exhausted men climbed out, carrying a few stretchers between them as they did, these were the less injured men, the 'lucky few'. Seres and Maya winced and limped there way out the truck leaning on one another for support and comfort, they were not injured just merely bruised and the ride home had been as fast as possible, which didn't always mean comfortable.

The strange creature that had been freed was insane.

Not insane as a word to describe someone who holds different views to you, or as a modern word to describe something really good and enjoyable. Insane in such a way that the creature only wanted to hurt all those around it, it had been threw so much pain it had turned into more of a beast than beasts were. It was in so much agony that Maya had been temporarily stunned by it, her empathy over loaded as the force of the creatures pain and madness had washed over her mind.

They both knew a report would be needed, it was a new threat, a new enemy that was being used against them like a new toy. Maya looked up suddenly, nearly throwing Seres off balance, "something is wrong!" She said hoarsely, her eyes wide with fear as her sore senses passed on there latest findings, still twingeing from there earlier abuse.

"What is it?" Asked Maya before a solider ran up and told them they were needed in the main house urgently, something had happened and he didn't know what it was, sorry but you have to go right away.

Maya teleported them there two seconds after he had finished speaking, focusing on Drakes location and appearing by his side as he paced up and down in Sir Hellsing' main living room, adjacent to her bedroom.

The atmosphere was tense and a look told them that the worst might have happened and guilt filled him. Maya let go of Seres arm and ran to him, throwing herself into Drakes arms as he fell to his knees. Some distant part of Seres noted that Maya was starting to grow more into an adult human, Drakes face was pressed more into her stomach now and she was cradling his head in her arms, breasts making slight dents in her large t-shirt.

Seres moved up to the door, and knocked quietly, fear crawling around inside her stomach and making her feel like she was going to be sick. That same distant part of her mind told her that Sir Integra and Sergeant Field had been going to the Imperial War Museum of London, with a subtle guard of Drake, Alacard and Anderson. She herself would have gone and enjoyed going if there hadn't of been a sudden -and now seeming very suspicious- FREAK alert.

Anderson opened the door slightly, surprising her with not only his appearance in such a place but the trust being displayed there. Sir Integra was still unsure of what do with Anderson, the damages he had done to her and her men were still sore in her heart but the dragons had counselled a fresh start for the giant man.

Nodding to her, silence still raining, he opened the door enough to let her into the softly lit room.

Sir Integra was sitting next to the bed a mixture of painful and strange emotions in her eyes as she stared fixedly at the figure laying on the bed. Walter was besides her, checking monitors and adjusting a drip that was in a stand next to the bed, his eyes full of worry for his Master.

Laying on the bed, looking so small and frail for a man of such presence and command, Sergeant Field was grey faced and thin looking. Large bandages on his chest gave some indication as to his type of wounds but how severe she wouldn't know without asking.

Walter looked up as Seres came in and nodded to her, resting his hand briefly on Sir Integra's shoulder without her seeming to notice, before leaving and ushering the two out before him. Anderson shut the door behind him and the three of them moved into the room opposite, Integra's dressing room, leaving the two silent dragons to there peace.

As that door was also shut behind them Walter sighed and let his shoulder stoop as he relaxed his façade of quiet reliable butler.

"What's happened?" Asked Seres in almost a whisper, the tension in the air called for murmured voices and quiet control of emotions even though at a distance she could feel something tingling her senses, some source of power she couldn't describe.

"You know that the… plan for today was supposed to be nothing more than a simple trip out. Some time together for Sir Hellsing and Sergeant Field to relax and enjoy one another company." Explained Walter, trying to get to the point without coming right out, he was worried about her reaction. Walter at least had been noticing some slight changes in Seres Victoria and was worried her reactions to this would no longer be, bust into tears or start fruitlessly worrying.

"Well, it seems some how that intelligence was leaked and the enemy knew. As a side note, we at least have someone idea of one of the people heavily involved in the production of FREAKS." He paused again and carried on as no comment came from Seres, Anderson shifted around and found a chair to sit on, taking care not to break it with his bulk.

"She, shot Sergeant Field in the chest and attempted to fatally poison Sir Hellsing. She appeared perfectly normal and perhaps a little too easily disregarded Drake said on later note, but she slipped away before anyone could see her or interfere."

There was a small growl from Anderson besides them, "it was too easily planned, I bet even the school trip was organised to be there." He snarled quietly, not meeting anyone's eye.

"To sum it up, Sir Hellsing managed to quell the poison easily, the enemy knowing nothing of her new found skills and Sergeant Field wasn't shot in the heart like the enemy believed. If she'd realised she had missed I fear she would have done a better job. Sir Hellsing is just tired from using so much of her energies to heal herself and keep Sergeant Field alive long enough for Alacard to teleport them all here."

At the mention of his name Seres looked up and frowned, "were is Alacard?"

"Once they all returned, there was a lot of confusion and Sir Hellsing was… less then… right minded… believing Sergeant Field dead," Walter was rubbing his nose at this point, eye glass in his other hand. "She and Alacard has an argument as he tried to removed her so I could take over bandaging and so on," he sounded a mixture between tired and worried about this, it was such emotional outbursts that had lead to Alacard being trapped in the first place.

"To speak up on his defence" said Anderson as he stood up "Alacard was trying to help, but calling him worthless was what tipped the scales against him." Seres slapped her forehead as Walter nodded and replaced his eyes glass. "I'll go sit with Sir Integra, I did used to be a priest, a few words may be of help and there is always prayer."

Both nodded as he left and Seres looked back at Walter, "and were is Ma- Alacard now?"

Walter hesitated for only a moment before replying, "throwing a tantrum down in the dungeons. You might want to take him some food when you go see him." He advised, fearing the damaged Alacard would do to her, when as far as Walter knew, Seres couldn't regenerate her body still.

Seres just nodded and replied that he should make sure Drake and Maya eat too, Maya was only lightly injured and both would be exhausted soon.


	59. Chapter 59

The thing at the edge of the woods stirred and gurgled its happiness of the pain and sorrow He could feel coming from the manor before Him. He had found a way in! A way threw the defences that had been made by the very soldiers sworn to defend it!

That's how He had passed on the information to His Mistress.

But He had had to withdraw quickly.

He had wanted to go and see Her, to let Her know of his new strength and power, to free her from the servitude that had been imposed on Her!

He would protect Her and She would be his!


	60. Chapter 60

If Seres had heard roaring noises, or loud bangs and crashes she would have not of been as scared as when she heard complete silence. She could feel his energies burning throughout the stone work, the magic of the Hellsing' fighting and suppressing it constantly to stop it blowing the foundations apart.

When she reached his room, she could hear the faint and muffled words of complaint and frustration but she couldn't understand Latin or Romanian or the other three languages she could distinguish as he jumped from one to the other.

Opening the door steadily, with no hesitation but not too quickly to cause attack, she opened it wide and stepped inside calmly and confidently, kicking the door shut with her heal, knowing that turning around would again cause attack.

She couldn't show any weakness, his instincts were loose in the room and in his state he would attack without thought or notice.

Alacard was a mess, in his rage he had let everything out, the seals seemed to be fighting him but in Integra's distraction she wasn't there to enforce them. His Hounds and beasts lounged around, thin cords of essence linking them like leads to there Master, strange warped figures watched her as she passed by, there shapes either changing quickly from moment to moment or fluidly slinking from form to form.

They looked up at her as she came in, eyes opening all over the room as she moved further into what was probably now just Alacard and no longer stone room. The creatures around her reminded her of some of the more interesting books in the Hellsing collection of creatures faced and defeated, or removed from existence entirely.

There presence told her volumes of where they had ended up.

The figure in the middle of it was whirling in a dance of anger and blind rage, hair flailing around him, loose cords of his tight black suit flapping. He was clawing at the pendants on the back of his hands and on his chest; arms appearing and flailing, savaging all the places were it would appear anew, its power glowing as strong as ever, a bright white countenance to the darkness of his aura.

Now she could hear the roaring and growling, the swearing and cursing as strong spirits and demons wandered around him fighting, cheering him on or fornicating. It was a sighting into a hell, apparently seen only by Bosch.

Totally preoccupied by his anger and the seeming playfulness of the power of the Hellsing' Alacard didn't notice Seres until she had asked one of his demons to kindly create a chair for her to sit on while she waited. Because Alacard enslaved his beasts and forced loyalty on them, they recognised who she was and was only to be obeyed, never attacked.

A small throne appeared out of the blackness that was Alacard, and with a faint glowing purple aura around herself, Seres sat down a lot more calmly than she felt she should be. Before being freed from her fledgling-hood she would have cowered in fear in her room with her pillow over her head, and even after she was freed and able to become herself she would have still been too shaken up to even do more than poke her head around the door.

But she realised that was old Seres, she was still herself, she was loyal to Hellsing and would never take a human life just because she could. But she was no longer afraid, no longer afraid of the darkness what with taming her beasts and training herself over the last two months, it had given her a considerable boosts in confidence as well as power. She had feared Alacard as part of her vampire side; respect and fear at his strength, subordinate to him because of his age and the fact he had been her Master.

No longer.

She would still cry to see a baby bird fall out a tree and die, she hated to see people suffer or in pain, but she would no longer fear her Ma- Alacard.

Resting her chin on her hand she continued to watch the roaring figure before her, admiring his figure and grace, wanting to reach out and touch him but knowing that this would be her only chance to do this properly. Alacard was vulnerable now, his confidence and smooth talking gone in the blind rage that stopped him from seeing her even now.

Yawning, a little theatrically, she looked up at his face again to find him at last staring back at her. "So you've stopped sulking like a child now?" Her words were curt with a smidgen of sarcasm and a trace of insult.

His large red eyes were full of insanity and anger, pain dwelled deeper in them she knew; the problem of an eternally long life was the losses that would be mounted up like snowflakes, never melting and never warming.

"What… could you possibly mean?" He snarled at her, his hair never resting even as he stopped spinning around; there was always some movement to it, it fascinated her like a cat toy.

"Well," she replied, never moving from her relaxed position in the chair, not moving except for her eyes which flickered between the hair and his own mad red eyes. "It seems to me, that you've gotten top off by someone you admire and adore, because she is terrified her chosen man will die." She paused to see if he would react but he continued to stare at her, his eyes harder to read than before.

"Because Sir Integra no longer holds you in her heart the way you would always have wanted, the way you seemed to, being openly rejected by her instead of gently pushed aside has hurt you. Opened up wounds so old you can't even remember the cause of the pain." As she had spoken she had shut her eyes and moved to lean against the back of the chair, hands resting on the arm supports.

When she opened them, Alacard was leaning a few inches away from her face, "you know-" He began, each word filled with venom.

"-Nothing?" She finished, the expression on her face was one of anger but of knowing. "Of course, me, the little virgin? How could I know anything about love?" Alacard pulled back as she leaned forwards, slowly raising from the chair. "Me of only thirty years of age compared to the No-Life King before me. How dare you treat me like an idiot or a fool!" Standing up now she glared at him eye to eye as he was still bent glaring at her.

"I have been open to you since that night, we have shared dreams, we have spoken of truths that neither of us would dare tell to others, we share what only vampires can share! And just as **I****'****m** open to **you**, **you** are open to **me!**" The last words were practically spat in his face as his expression became more and more unreadable.

"I know all your pains Alacard, I've lived your memories as you have lived mine." Her voice grew softer once more, "in our dreams, when we are unaware we have both been dragged into memories. The only difference is," her voice hardened again, "is that while I will weep and comfort you when you are pained, you will sneer and laugh at mine!" Alacard visible flinched at this, drawing back from her a little more but not too far away, as if an invisible leash kept him close to her, so that she could tug him back when she wanted to.

Smirking slightly at the observation, as she continued to speak again, her fingers wove a thin purple collar and leash between her hands. "I love you Alacard, but you must learn what love is and how to return it once more. I know that you used to, even when you were a Lord who was given all he asked for, you loved things and that love was returned." She paused as his eyes shut, memories of pain and defeat filling him once more.

Seres touched his cheek and his eyes opened, he was becoming more and more human by the minuet it seemed, his rage and anger leaving him. Gently placing the collar around his neck, never breaking eye contact he still knew full well what she was doing, but he didn't stop her. Part of him knew that if she was truly to be his then had had to be bound to her, the same way she had been bound to him as a fledgling.

Stepping away, the lead between her fingers, its purple glow joined to the purple glow around her own body, she looked at him once more, there eyes never really broke contact even as he straightened himself to his full impressive height.

"Will you come with me?" Her eyes were no longer hard, but contained that softness that he had seen that first night he had met her. "Make me yours? Show me the love only known between a man and a woman?" Her words were whispered now as the darkness around them faded and the gloom of the dungeon returned.

"The love of vampires?"

Silence filled the space, and into it poured the words, "yes… My Love."

She tugged on the lead and he followed were she led, to a bed that had not been there before. Silk sheets glowed in the darkness, there softness and dull shine reflecting the light from the torches in the room. The four wooden posts supported muslin sheets, black and exotic, as she turned to face him the bed pressing against the back of her knees.

Eyes locked and even with the control that was between the two of them, the with link they shared he could feel her hesitation, her slight awkwardness with her lack of experience. A hint of his old self came back as he smiled at her and moved closer, there lips meeting.


	61. Chapter 61

The phone rang in Integra's office, its electronic ring sounding shrill as it echoed in the dead silence that had filled the large room. It was answered after the fifth ring and the calm voice of Walter smoothly moved into the silence, "Sir Hellsing' Office, who is calling please?"

Silence once more.

Then the small sound as Walters eye glass fell out and hit the desk, not breaking but making a sharp sound in the quiet. "Are you serious?"

He listened to the reply and nodded to himself as he did.

"Tested twice? She may demand it."

A short reply before he sighed and couldn't help but smirk to himself, "you are sworn to not tell anyone about this without Sir Hellsing' express permission, understand? Good. Goodbye."

The small click as the phone put back, and the sound of someone moving across the large room, shoes clicking slightly before the faint noise of a door opening. Walter moved into the carpeted bedroom and Sir Hellsing didn't even look up at him, just asking "was it important?"

Walter paused as he moved over to stand next to her side, noticing the food he had brought up half an hour ago was still not touched. Now would not be a good time, he would have to wait until she was at least able to eat, but now he would have a reason to force her to eat.

"Nothing that needs you attention Sir," she seemed so frail all of a sudden, "would you please eat Sir? Rest?"

Sir Hellsing continued to ignore him, eyes focused on the pale face of Sergeant Field, watching the rise and fall of his chest, willing it not to stop. Anderson looked up from his Bible as Walter shook his head and moved to stand by him, "well?" He asked quietly.

Walter smirked and leaned to whisper what he had been told on the phone into his ear, which caused the same wide-eyed response in Anderson. He looked up in wordless question and Walter nodded, "its true. But she's in no state to know."

"Amen" murmured Anderson as they both looked at the lovers.


	62. Chapter 62

He moved before his Mistress, grovelling at her feet as she swirled around, dancing and giggling in the… Special Room. He had been here once before and even now He didn't understand the purpose of it, his mind was too fractured by everything they had done to Him. He couldn't remember His past life, His parents, friends, places He had been; all of it was broken and He didn't want to remember it in any case.

His new world spun on a different axis, with Her as the center and His Mistress was the way forward to get to Her!

His Mistress was in a state of extreme pleasure, she was dancing and swirling around in the Blood room, arms out wide in the oozing splendour. She had taken out the leaders of Hellsing and it had been so simple! She had just had to do it in daylight! Where that pet vampire couldn't stand over Sir Hellsing and guard her, only a simple pathetic male as a bodyguard! Ha!

The Blood room was a special room also, another triumph over her enemies.

All the blood drank by the low level FREAK Vampires she sent out had in fact been teleported here, she had made sure the magic's were placed firmly in each chip and FREAK infected. They had all drunk enough blood to make them burst!

The walls oozed blood. It ran almost from the top of the wall, were a boarder of markings circled the whole room, blood oozing from the bottom of each symbol, flowing down each wall towards cut funnels near the base of the wall which collected and directed it under a large glass plate on the floor. The blood ran into the grates on the floor, threw thin channels and strange patterns, before going up -somehow- into the center of the room where a large glass tube was standing, half full.

Why had no one wandered about that? Not even His Grace the Archbishop himself had wandered, and that stupid fool thought he knew about my operation! Ha!

Speaking of fools, there was a grovelling pile on the floor before her that she would have to deal with.

"Mistress?" It burbled at her.

She had found him lost and without the memory of the last month in his mind, all he knew was about a vampire named Seres that 'was the love of his life'; she had taken him to her bosom, she had rescued him and played with him until he had remember his past. It had know all about the Hellsing compound, how to get in, were to spy and not be detected. It was worth a little of what the creature thought of as kindness.

"You've returned my pet!" She greeted warmly, her arms open for it to move closer to her. It moved on legs of broken bone, arms of sinew and tendons hanging lankly by its side, its form being more liquid than solid and flowed loosely under its skin; its body no longer moved by the rules of the muscles it had left.

"Yes…"

Arms encircled the head of it, eyes that seemed to bulge from the face stared up at her from around the level of her breasts, she looked down, smiling and teasing the few strands of hair left on his deformed head.

"What is the situation?"

"The guards are confused. They are told everything is fine. The butler is trying to keep things going." It had to keep pausing, gurgling and slurring its words as it wheezed.

She frowned and then smiled again, "its alright, he is a man even if he is an old one. I can tame him."

"You never got Father Renaldo." Murmured the creature.

There was silence except for the tightening of the arms around Its head, its wheezing became more laboured than usual, as it struggled to still breath, lungs working without the aid of ribs or a sternum. Father Renaldo had taken vows of chastity and had been a priest for seventy years, his resolve had been unbreakable compared to the cocky and over confident Maxwell. He had escaped from her.

The Vatican would starting to get curious but seeing as she had killed and eaten the head of Section Thirteen's Special forces and made sure that there best hunter was out of action in the process, there was little the Vatican could muster that would stop her having control of England by the end of the next month.

"It will be fine. I remember reading in his file that he was quiet a charmer in his day." She purred, releasing the head all together, letting the creature slump down and breath in large gasps. Looking at the tube next to her, she smiled and turned to leave the room. "It will be fine, all men shall succumb to me and you will have the weakling vampiress once she is suitable tamed by her master. That's the bad things about relying on a fledgling."

It watched her darkly from behind her back as She spoke of his Love, there was something in Its eyes that was hidden quickly as it moved across the floor to follow behind her. "She will be mind Mistress?" It asked once more, the pain in its body urging its mind to ask the soothing question.

"Yes, yes," she replied tiredly, "go and watch the house again, I'll inform you of when I'm going to attack."


	63. Chapter 63

The Hellsing manor remained quiet for two whole days.

The routine of life continued; the men enjoyed there free time playing sports, attending to the large gardens or working on training programs. Anderson came out of his solitude to join them, practising with shooting a gun for the first time in his life, beginning to get along with the men that had -at first- treated him with a certain wary approach.

Walter continued to run the house, making food for Sir Hellsing and Sergeant Field, but the pair of them might as well be comatose. Sergeant Field was slowly recovering, sleeping deeply and healing as Sir Hellsing sat by his side, not eating, not moving except to use the bathroom and pace around the room.

Maya continued to hover around Sir Hellsing when she could, either by her side or in the living room next to the bedroom. She helped Walter with the chores he had to do, with the cleaning and organising, keeping the mans spirits up as she joked and kept his mind busy with endless seeming questions.

Drake had spent the last two days seeming to be locked in the library, he seemed to be looking for something but wasn't giving any clues to anyone else. Walter would take some food in, and a few hours later when he returned with fresh food, he would take the plate away. He seemed to see no one as he was always bent over a book or rummaging threw the shelves and shelves of volumes looking for something.

As for the vampires… Walter knew they were eating because blood pacts were being removed from the stores but as for where they were and what they were doing? Anyone who went down in to the cellars for any reason complained of… strange feelings and emotions filling them.

Things were silent… The Hellsing mansion had never seemed more quiet and at peace in the years since the FREAKS had appeared…

---

Walter adjusted his necktie nervously and knocked on the door again. He could hear… noise from the other side, it sounded like a lot of people talking at once but only in half sentences, whispers and shouts mixed into a background murmur.

But something stirred at his persistent knocking.

A large eye appeared on the door, it opened lazily and looked at him in a sleepy manor, "_Yes?__"_ Whispered a voice in his mind, he didn't recognise it as either Seres or Alacard.

"I need to speak with-" he began but was interrupted by the lazy drawl of who ever was looking out at him. _"__The Master and Mistress are busy__…__ they do not want to be disturbed for any petty reasons.__"_ It was starting to close again when Walters patients snapped and he grabbed the lid of the eye with his hand and pulled it away and up with force, causing a howl of pain from the eye and several more eyes to open in curiosity.

"You better warn them to be decent," he growled letting go of the lid and causing it to snap back with pain. "I'm coming in!" Pushing the door open wide, he stormed into the room, indignant anger filling him and growing with every step.

Beasts and creatures lay around, all shapes and beings watching him with the whole range of emotions from fear to anger, hunger to amusement, all lolling around like a pack of wild predators shocked that a little sheep has just wandered into there den. The room around him too was a mess, it was a mixture of energies, Alacards black and red making random shapes or bits of furniture mixed perfectly with Seres own bright purple and deep dark blue.

The room had become an extension of the dimensions of there minds.

"Master Alacard! Miss Seres!" He bellowed, as he moved to the center of the mess that the room had become. There was a bed in the center of the room, two figures began to form as he drew closer, clothes and sheets forming on the bed and figures. He stopped before the edge of the bed and stood there, arms behind his back as he looked down on the smirking pair, anger and disapproval radiated off of him like heat waves.

"Look," smiled Seres, her cheeks were flushed and judging by the large amount of blood packets strewn everywhere, he had better re-count the blood stock. "Its Walter," she smiled at the reclining Alacard and shifted in the mess of sheets and looked over at Alacard "what do you think he wants?" She seemed to be blood drunk.

"He is standing before you my Bride." Alacard was grinning his manic grin once more, "I think he's annoyed about something."

"I wander why?" Mused Seres, "everything's been going fine so far…"

"You do have a-" Began Alacard before fine filament wires wrapped around both of there necks in half a second and pulled tight in the other half, decapitating them both. There bodies returned to ooze and reformed themselves, "what was that about Walter?" Wailed Seres, rubbing her neck were it had been severed, out of old habit, there was a hurt look in her eyes, but the drunk look was clearing fast.

"**When you two are quiet done fornicating constantly, nothing has been going well upstairs!**" Roared Walter his anger and frustration getting the better of him as he shouted, gloves ready in case they tried to interrupt or protest.

"**Sir Hellsing in practically wasting away up stairs watching over Sergeant Field! Drake has spent his last three days and nights locked in a world of his own for some reason, in the library! And the only one who****'****s been of any help is Maya and Anderson! One an enemy of old and the other barely an adult!**"

Not even Alacard was grinning now, they were both not meeting his eye, the fuzzy looks had gone from there eyes now, the pain from his filament wires cutting threw that. Vampires loved pain, they loved to fight, they were so primitive in that way mused Walter as he stood panting over the pair.

"There is a mission upstairs" he continued now in a normal tone of voice removing his wires and gloves as the room began to return to normal, the beasts and shapes disappearing. "Its been waiting for you for the last twenty-four hours." Seres flinched under his biting sarcasm while Alacard just began to smirk again.

"You will both follow me now upstairs and we will walk, I'll give you the details as we move."

He turned around and matched over to the door, once more the efficient and emotionless butler, he paused at the door to hold it open for them to move in front of him. He hadn't looked over his shoulder to check they were following, but he had asked Sir Hellsing to re-enforce Alacards wards and his obedience to orders; she seemed to be sleep walking when she had done it, reciting the spells she had learnt as a child and had spoke every night since Alacard had awoken.

As he walked up the stairs to the main hall he spoke, "the homeless and unwanted of London have been disappearing with mention of monsters. They sound a lot like the FREAKS Seres mentioned from her last mission four days ago."


	64. Chapter 64

He ran through the streets, pushing past people who were walking home in the growing twilight, ducking and dodging as he did, not daring to look behind him at the thing following. Running! That was all he knew as he turned left away from the busy streets and into another alleyway, moving from the busy streets to the places he knew as streets. The alleyways, the tunnels and small hidden passages in a city full of the crumbling old and thoughtlessly new.

The pain of withdraw was wracking his body up and down, making his head spin and his guts cramp up like a fist was grabbing hold of them. Falling to his knees as he slowed, his body cramping up into the foetal position as the muscles in his body went into spasm once more.

He needed some crack, some heroin, he needed something or this bastard was going to catch him!

The thought was like a bolt of clear lighting in his mind, calming his muscles enough for him to get up and start to run again. He as in good shape, if you lived rough you learned to run. All sorts of crap happened to London's 'mobile population', the kids on the streets, the bums and junkies, the dealers and whores.

Even when they died no one but there own seemed to care about them, no one would mourn them and sometimes it was up to there own to bury them. Bury? Ha! He'd seen what that beast had done to Scazz and Danny! He'd be lucky if there was anything left to be found! Let along bury!

Fear began to steal into his mind, pushing his scratching desperate thoughts away, locking them somewhere deep as he began to move again, taking stock of were he was and trying to find somewhere to run to or hide in.

---

Scent.

Fresh still.

Sweat, fear, piss, crack, dried blood, stale food stuffs, lots of fear.

The thoughts of the pursuit were simple.

It had been operated on so many times it looked nothing like what it had been.

It was an animal now; worse than a ghoul, it hungered for more than just living flesh, it hungered for fear and the chase. It still lived and the desire for the hunt gave it the will to carry on threw the pain and the cages, it knew nothing of fear except the smell the prey made!

There were many creatures out there now, all of them smelled like food, they would all soon become prey but he had been sent out to hunt for this one!

The controllers implanted in his brain were linked to computers in a room off the side of the main laboratory and someone was watching the case with a bored eye, making sure the beast didn't attack any of the other civilians. Its werewolf powers of smell and the ability to follow the aura of a person made the beasts useful and affective.

They would be no good for finesse work, anything that required stealth and a delicate touch but soon, it would not matter if five of the beasts were sent out and seen, people would soon fear annoying the Mistress.

It knew nothing of as this, its paws pounded on the cold floor as it dodged the observing eyes of people and cameras.

Close! The aura it was following suggested that beast was trying to think, to plan and hide… so much… Hunger!

---

He'd found his way under the bridge, the stink under here should be enough to hide him and he could swim across the river and hide on one of the bridge supports over there. He'd be safe! He could survive! Moving threw the floating rubbish and other odds that ended up in the river, cold water chilling him to the bone, a sudden attack of withdrawal nearly threw him into the river to be swept away by its feeble current.

What was that?! A noise of claws on stone? The other people here, the un-wanted ones, they were cowering in fear and silent terror from the running man. They knew of the beasts that hunted them now, no one would listen to them, calling them drunk, high or insane. There was little evidence left after the beasts had done feasting…

He could hear it! It was close! Even down here by the high stink of the river, he could smell the blood that was on the beast, but as he tried to move his body, tried to get it under his control once more, he couldn't see it yet.

Dark had fallen now and only the few lights shining down from the bridge above and the small fires down here were giving any light to the night. Straining his eyes and ears in the darkness, he managed to get a hold of himself again, moving his feet in the freezing water, steadying himself carefully, he could no longer feel his feet if he was honest. But he threw himself in the water and splashed threw it panicking he'd not make it to the bridge support and be swept away still.

A noise above him made him look up and he nearly drowned as he screamed in fear and shock. The beast was above him, walking upside down easily in the struts and supports of the bridge!

Splashing to stay afloat in the filthy water, he moved to the bridge support, standing on the slippy wet concrete and pulling a small knife out of his pocket.

"Look Alacard, he's standing his ground now," said a bright young female voice nearby making the young man once more jump in fear, taking his eyes off of the beast advancing over to him and look around wildly.

"Yes my Bride, lets watch the out come, see if he can survive against the beast!" Said a deeper -and more disturbing- male voice just as close.

Standing on the wet concrete were a really tall man in a large red coat and hat, with a smaller figure wearing a tight fitting military uniform of some kind. They were just standing there in the gloom, but something about them, some instinct told him he was stuck between two sets of monsters!

A noise above drew his attention back to the hanging beast, as it made it close enough to growl in a satisfied way before it jumped down and slid down the wall to the base of the bridge. "He can't possibly survive Alacard, don't be so silly." Snipped the female voice, there was still amusement there and the sound of someone moving closer. He ignored them, his mind was that full of fear and drug withdrawal he could be hallucinating by now.

The man slashed the knife in front of him as the beast moved forward, eyes locked only on him, ignoring all else. It moved into the lights shining down from the bridge above and the man gave a strangled squeak as he saw his death for the first real time.

The body was that of a large man with tufts and patches of fur on its body, were it wasn't covered in fur it was marked by deep scars, burns, and still raw stitches. Its face was a half morphed mess looking like a mutated mix between a human and a canine; but this was no simple make-up putty like in the movies, it was a warped mix of bone, raw muscle and skin, all twitching in hungry anticipation of its meal, opening its jaws to reveal sharp miss-aligned teeth.

Its large muscles on its legs were bunching up to leap, its eyes locked on his and… as he stared in to the maddened depth of those eyes, he accepted his death. His last wish was to take this beast down with him, that he could have gotten off of the crack and made something of his life.

A growl escaped the throat of the beast as it sprang!

The woman stepped in front of it and plucked it out the air in one smooth motion, swinging it round and using its own momentum to smash it into the concrete pillars next to her. She did it with the air of a woman shaking out the bed sheets, purposeful and with an air of quiet satisfaction of a job well done. The wolf gave a single yelp as- The man in red stepped in front of his view blocking the sight of -he hoped- the wolf having its brains painted on the bridge support, making him man look up into his face, a large grin was plastered on the mans face.

"You have got your wish human." He said, his rich smooth voice curling around him as he spoke, "go and live your life and do a better job than you have so far. Don't make me regret saving you." With that he turned around in a billow of red material and he was alone on the bridge support.

The only sounds around him was almost silent watery noise of the river and the sounds of the city, alive and busy slowly filtering into his mind. His knees gave way and he slumped into a pile on the floor, tomorrow, he'd start a-fresh he promised himself.

The pain of his addiction was gone too.


	65. Chapter 65

"Good." Said a curt voice, "lets see what we have this time."

Walter moved forwards to look at the new creature that had been brought in, he had rubber gloves on, a long white plastic apron over his immaculate clothing. They were in a large white room, tiled and sterile looking with long metal tables arranged neatly in the room, equipment lined along the sides.

Anderson was leaning over the opened up body of another creature, his long coat gone in favour of a tight fitting surgical top as he examined and noted down different things about the creatures make up. His glasses reflecting the light as he moved around, delicate instruments held lightly in his huge hands, organically squishy sounds were heard every now and then in the silence with curious a "hmmm" following.

Seres and Alacard had just teleported in with there latest catch, still partly alive on the table. Seres was locked at his side, teeth embedded deep in the only vein she had been able to find in the scar tissue and implants, keeping him weak and subdued.

Alacard moved over to Anderson, a large grin on his face at what he was doing, a small verbal sparring match began muted in the corner.

"Seres." Said Walter firmly, "let go of him Seres."

Her eyes opened and rolled to look at him, blood shot from her over feeding and she moved to hiss at him, lips rolling back over her teeth. He flicked her on the nose and she blinked a few times, looked mildly cross eyed and then blushed as she let go of the filthy neck before her.

Looking at her feet as she removed herself from the body, she mumbled an apology, not meeting Walters stern gaze. "You have to have more control Miss Seres." Said Walter more tenderly as he began to attend to the creature, shackling it to the table and finding a vein to put an drip into.

"I understand that your powers are growing, at an alarming rate it seems sometimes," assured Walter, "but you'll be a slave to your own vampirism if you don't learn control! You are here to kill those who hunt and murder the innocent. You swore an oath to Sir Hellsing to continue her work, to assist her in every way you know how."

"I know Walter," she mumbled, absent-mind-idly stroking the hair of the creature before her. "It gets so difficult to know what's me and what's the vampire side anymore. I want to do the things it suggests, I want to kill those who hurt and maim, I don't want to touch the little humans."

"Good, just remember that, and don't let Alacard lead you on." Said Walter giving her a small wink and making her blush. "Now, lets have a look and see if this thing has any memories we can find useful. When your ready Seres," he indicated the creatures head.

Nodding Seres moved to its head and reached out with her mind to enter into the creatures mindscape.

---

It was a few hours later, Seres was lying on a sofa with a damp cloth over her eyes, they were in the main living room of the mansion. Anderson and Walter were sitting on two other sofa's looking equally as tired while Alacard was looking threw the written notes made by them both.

"They are totally insane?" He asked mildly appalled at this statement of fact. Seres had ventured into the warped and abused mind of the creature and had had to pulled to safety by Alacard before being grappled by Anderson and moved out the room because she was trying to eat the creature's body. Her mind had been tainted by the insanity that had been found within, she was recovering quietly laying on the sofa with a blood packet resting on her chest, the straw like tube in her mouth, small motions of the packet slowly draining showed she was, if not conscious then at least getting better.

"Alacard," replied Walter tiredly, "you yourself are classified as insane."

Alacard shrugged his shoulders at a mere statement of fact, but it was Anderson that spoke up.

"As am I." He stated before he continued, "sanity is such a hard thing to determine, it is deemed to be what is considered normal but a majority of people, as a group called society or it can simply be the condition of being mentally healthy and able to make rational decisions, but then what defines healthy or rational in our lives?

"We are considered insane because we do things that normal humans cannot and they cannot fathom why we would do this." He lifted his head up and his clear green eyes looked into the deep red ones of Alacards, "you are insane because you have lived so long and a vampires mind such as yours is a dimension in its own right. And I am insane because of my berserker abilities and my complete acceptance of death, both are not normal in society."

Alacard looked deep in thought for a moment, his hat and glasses off as he sat in a single chair, Anderson on right, Walter on his left and Seres stretched out of the sofa in front of him. "Yes…" he said eventually, "I could see that being seen as strange from a humans point of view."

"The… creatures… were tortured beyond the limits of human or vampire minds," muttered Seres from her place at the end of the room. "The only reason they could even think like animals is because of the werewolf and technology blended into there bodies."

"Yes," confirmed Walter, "each creature, out of the seven we have managed to capture whole, each one is different. There is nothing that can be called a pattern, there is nothing that can be used or distinguished as a weak point, they have none of the vulnerabilities of the races they were made from. Some were originally vampires and werewolves that had been captured!"

"But what is the point of all this?" Asked Anderson sitting up properly from his lounged slump across the whole sofa. "When the church was experimenting and researching to learn how to build regenerators, at least there was a goal! To create a human that could keep pace with the monsters we hunted."

Alacard snickered, "you know, you could just ask and we'd give you so much more, Hellsing has so many spells on how to improve you…" He trailed off his eyes becoming unfocused as memories swirled inside his mind.

"Well, be that as it may, what do these people aim to learn from this?" Asked Anderson again, "is it just to make amazing soldiers? Then why are they insane? You can't give orders to anything… bestial. There has to be something to understand the order."

"There were chips and small devices built into the creatures, some of those were the same but even they were not identical." Observed Walter dryly, "you can't shoot them in the heart or head to kill them instantly, silver has as much effect as iron, they seem to have an immunity to pain, even crippled they still try to fight on!"

"Amazing isn't it," remarked Alacard dreamily.

"Shut up you freak," said Anderson tiredly as he slumped back in his chair.

Alacard woke up instantly, turning sharply to Anderson, "what did you-" indignant pride and poked honour making his hackled rise but Anderson just smirked at him weirdly, leaning his head on one hand and using the other to push the vampires head away from him, like an uncle would a loud young nephew. "Just be a good vampire and be quiet."

There was a snicker from Seres as she lifted the a corner of the towel off her eyes to look over at Alacards puzzled face, her half full blood packet sloshing slightly as she turned her head.

"So there's no real way to kill these things without ripping them into enough pieces that a forensic examination wouldn't be able to tell what bit went were?" Asked Anderson hoping once more that something would occur to someone.

"I'll inform Drake and ask him to do some research while he's holed up in the library, he's probably got most of it memorized by now. As for the rest of us, we should rest," Walter said getting up from his chair and collecting together the papers on the table.

"We're just going to have to see what the new day brings."


	66. Chapter 66

[Song chapter, because I like them.]

**Heartache is knocking on her door  
Shadows dance outside her window  
Tears keep falling on the floor  
As the world around her crumbles  
**

Drake shifted around in his seat, getting comfortable once more as his thoughts plagued his mind. He had a book open in front of him but he hadn't looked at its pages properly in over an hour, he had his eyes closed and the small jewel around his neck was glowing faintly.

His spirit mind was moving threw the house, searching, looking for her.

**If you want to save her  
First you have to save yourself  
If you want to free her from the hurt  
Don't do it with your pain  
If you want to see her smile again  
Don't show her you're afraid  
Because your circle of fear is the same  
**

He found her in Integra's anteroom, curled up in one of the chairs, her shoulders shaking in the silence of the room. Pain filled his chest as he sensed her sorrow. She needed her 'mother' figure, Integra was so wrapped up in the troubles of her soulmate she couldn't see the pain and chaos she was causing.

**Love can be as cold as grave  
A one-way ticket to endless sorrow  
An empire of gentle hate  
Today without tomorrow  
**

She needed him he knew. She needed someone who would hold her and tell her that she would be safe, and there was no Integra or Seres to do so. They had found men who would comfort them, to focus there lives around and she, Maya, what did she have?

He was such a coward!

**If you want to save her  
First you have to save yourself  
If you want to free her from the hurt  
Don't do it with your pain  
If you want to see her smile again  
Don't show her you're afraid  
Because your circle of fear is the same  
**  
A tear fell from his own eye, to be caught by his hand automatically.

Opening his eyes he looked down at the tear.

It twinkled in the dim library light.

A single whimper floated down to him from were he had been watching Maya.

His fist closed on the tear and was pressed against his heart.

**It's the circle of regret  
The circle of hate  
The circle of death  
Your circle of fear is the same  
**

Maya looked up from her sobbing, her tear streaked face looking around in hope. She had sensed Drake… just for a moment… It must have just been her longing. Since Sergeant Field was shot, and she held him, he had kissed her so tenderly, giving such comfort and warmth… then he had left her. She hadn't seen him since then.

**If you want to save her  
First you have to save yourself  
If you want to free her from the hurt  
Don't do it with your pain  
If you want to see her smile again  
Don't show her you're afraid  
Because your circle of fear is the same  
**  
Hellsing Manor slept, the guards moving silently, something in the wind giving them cause to be more alert.

It was just a shame it didn't matter…


	67. Chapter 67

The Hellsing Manor slept, the guards moving silently around there patrols or fidgeting at there posts, there seemed to be something in the early air of the day that was making them anxious and tense.

The sun rose and no one stirred in the Hellsing house. Maids and servants moved about, the same atmosphere making them move cautiously -almost silently- round the house as they cleaned, cooked and tidied. Even Sir Hellsing was asleep, sat slumped in her chair, long hair falling around her in dirty curtain, she hadn't been persuaded to take a bath for five days now.

The creature at the edge of the compound gurgled in delight as it squeezed threw the hole in the ward it had found and moved as covertly as possible to the building, avoiding the cameras and patrolling, watching guards as it made it to the edge of the building.

It had no windows into the basement layer, but one of the windows was loose in one of the many lower rooms, he had spotted it too when the maid had found the problem. She had done nothing to fix it, it still locked and was only a little loose.

A mutated and twisted version of a hand lifted up, a thin piece of strong metal in its fingers as it pushed it up threw the seals and turned the simple latch on the old style window. Pulling back, another hand appeared and both of them slowly began to open the window, some fingers pointed backwards, on one hand two of the fingers were at right angles to the other two.

Slipping inside, it slunk and ran threw the compound, dodging, weaving and passing the staff easily. He could sense the sleeping minds around him as he took the passage to the basements, he had been told by his mistress what to look for. A room with warding in it, it would be the focus point of all the warding' for the Hellsing grounds, they activate the stronger defences around the house if an undead crossed them.

The Valentine brothers had managed to get past with the simple use of a bus to smash there way threw; the wards were old and poorly maintained and no one of the Hellsing line had the power anymore to re-enforce them or re-new them.

He gurgled to himself, remembering the Mistresses comment that if she only waited ten more years, the magic around Hellsing would have fallen apart and even Alacard would be free once more.

"Patience is a virtue my pet," she'd cooed at him, "but why should we bother with virtues when sins are **so so **much more entertaining!"

He moved threw the confusing stone passages, sensing the sleeping vampires, he kept away from the sleeping aura of Her, he didn't know if he would have the self-control to leave once he was close to her. A room caught his attention as he oozed threw the hall ways, it was glittering with dark magic to his eyes, he had poor sight of the real world, but he could sense aura's and magic patterns, life force and emotions.

The room before him, as he slipped the door open held six pillars in a circle around four pillars on the inside, and he could feel the magic tingling over his body! It made him feel so Alive! It made the pain ease and he inched forwards to try and touch the first warding… It would be time soon, everyone asleep, it would be so much easier!

So soon! So… close…


	68. Chapter 68

An alarm's screeching finally awoke Sir Integra, her weakened body still slumped in the chair, her mind fuzzy from exhaustion and hunger. The room was dark around her, the small gap in the curtains showed only darkness with different angles of light telling her that the compounds floor lights were on.

There were rattles of distant gunfire, screams and shouts of orders but her attention was returned once more to the figure laying on the bed. Sergeant Field looked better than he had done but she saw none of that, she saw her world crumbling still, her reasons for being-

The door slammed open and a female figure stamped into the room heading straight for Integra, anger flaring off of her in glowing smoky waves, the soft lights in the room flicking on instantly with a touch of her mind.

It stood over Integra, she looked up at it with confused and muzzy blue eyes, the steel that had once been there was gone. The woman raised a hand and brought it down sharply on Integra's face, her head shooting around as the force of the slap sent her reeling!

"_How DARE YOU?!"_ Screamed a hundred-upon-a-hundred voices as the figure lifted her up and out of the seat, holding her up by the front of her dirty shirt. Eyes widening she recognised not only the voices of her Ancestors, but it was a more grown and mature version of Maya that was glaring at her, long chestnut locks flailed around her head as her energies mixed with that of her the Hellsing.

"_You have no RIGHT to call yourself Hellsing!"_ Screamed the mass, they spoke from Maya's mouth, her eyes glaring green hatred. _"We entrusted you, and you have wasted you time and energies healing this… Man?"_

"B-but he is… important to me…" She spoke weakly, trying to feebly pull at Maya's strong grip.

"_This is not Integra Hellsing! This is a weak, pathetic WOMAN that should have been shot by her power hungry uncle!"_ The words slapped her again and again, the layers of fog in her mind lifting with each insult and stab. _"Where is the creature of STEEL and ICE we entrusted with our power? Were is the woman who can control Dracula? She is dead in face of a weeping widow who will mourn a man, a man not even worth a tear if he can be reduced so easily! Pathetic!"_

Integra was silent as the voices spoke, Maya had lowered her to her feet and was now towering over her as Integra looked at her feet, but the voices didn't stop.

"_And now, your forces are defending Hellsing from an onslaught and you know NOTHING about this? They are dying to defend this PATHETIC excuse for strength! OUR barriers are-"_

Integra moved in a flash, her reaction was not to slap Maya but to punch her clear to the floor, her breath coming in ragged gasps, her body shaking in anger! "**You!**" She shouted pointing at the figure that was smirking at her evilly from the floor, "**you are Dead! You do not know the hungers or pains of life no more, yet you dare lecture me on what I should be doing?!**"

A slivery light floated up and away from Maya, a figure made of hundreds standing before her in a haze, in posture one of anger and superiority. _"__And when did the Iron Maiden, Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing give a SHIT about the FLESH?! HA! You spent over twenty years ignoring it!__"_

Integra rattled off a list of swear words and insults that no high born lady should know while Maya got to her feet, a smile on her lips as she stood level with Integra now. The pair before her were getting riled up for another round of insults when she stepped in, "stop! Please!" resting a hand on a shoulder of both.

"The poison in your system is gone Sir Hellsing," she said soothingly, trying to dissipate some of the tension and pinging energy in the room. Integra shot her a look, "what do you mean? The poison she shot me with was removed by… my abilities, I'm perfectly fine!" She snapped, folding her arms and looking away and down at the bed.

The blurred figures before her chuckled, _"__no. We tried and stopped it from killing you, but we do not know how to heal poisons in the mind. It was laced with a toxin that was enforced with magic that worked on your mind, we needed someone with experience to help.__"_ It indicated Maya, _"__while we shouted and distracted you, she was able to find and remove the poisons. Look back at yourself over the last week, do you REALLY think that was you?__"_

Integra's sneering look froze, her mind racing at how she herself had not noticed the sudden shift in her personality, before looking down at Sergeant Field. She could sense something coming from him, something strange that seemed to pulse from where his body lay. It didn't feel… like him…

"No…" she whispered, terror and fear once more filling her as she placed a hand just over his body, closing her eyes as she concentrated her hunger weakened mind. Mayas eyes widened as she sensed what Integra was doing, but the glowing mass next to her was impassive, she would get no help from them.

"Sir Integra!" Shouted Walter as he ran in to the room, papers in both hands, worried expression there when he sensed the atmosphere in the room and Maya moved over to him, explaining.

"But, how did not even I notice?" He asked puzzled and hurt, "I've practically raised her."

"You thought she was in mourning and I only had a vague idea that I could sense something wrong in her," she answered looking over at Integra, "but whenever I tried to help, she would lock her mind to me some how. Even her own ancestral energies couldn't get in and help her without her being off guard."

A scream of rage and pain ripped through the air as, with a snapping sound, the illusion that had been covering Sergeant Fields body was broken.

Before them lay a corpse, dried out and several days dead, empty eye sockets stared up at her.

The silver mass stood to her side, hand on her shoulder as she stared at what had been the man she loved. _"__We knew__…__ But could not get through to you to tell you in time__…"_ was all it said before it started to fade and move inside her body once more.

Standing up straight, ice once more formed on Integra's heart, her eyes still fixed on Field as she barked orders; "Walter! I want a clean suit and a status report, Maya get Drake out of that blasted library and outside on the roof, wait for me there."

Turning on her heel, she marched out the room and over to her desk, slamming her hands down as she started to make phone calls. Ten minuets later, she had showered, the Queen was informed and on guard behind her own wards, the armed forces were on stand-by to keep all remaining citizens away from the area and grounds, while Alacard, Seres and Anderson were told to stop what they were doing and meet her on the roof.

Clean and dressed, a sharp eyed Integra summoned up the wand that would enhance her powers and marched to the roof, followed by a constantly talking Walter as he relayed troop numbers, casualties and descriptions of the enemy.


	69. Chapter 69

**On a cold dark winter night hidden by the stormy light  
A battle rages for the right for what will become  
In the valley of the damned a warrior with sword in hand  
Travels fast across the land for freedom he rides  
**

The men of Hellsing held the gates.

They stood there ground firm against the hordes of evil and insanity that tried to claw threw them all. The warding around the entire Hellsing grounds was holding them at bay as much as the machine guns and high defences.

**And the sign from the master on high screams aloud and across hear the cry  
For the kingdom of fire and ice and the power to be alive  
Be strong ride on, carry on through the war  
Come along carry on, living for ever more  
**

The young men and the old, the new and the experienced, all of them together, lined up against the horde! It was a mixture of undead ghouls, vampire FREAKS, werewolf FREAKS, even some of the strange experiments were there. But standing behind them all, in the dark beyond the floodlights… What ever they were the filled the men's heart with fear!

**On the wings of death by the hands of doom  
By the darkest light from the darkest moon  
Crossing silent seas over mountains high  
For we stand as one tonight  
**

Then! Threw the ranks of the men, the whispered message!

Sergeant Field was dead! Sir Hellsing was crippled from the news, she had no will left to fight, no strength to go on without her man besides her. The vampires hadn't done anything to lift a finger, muttered some of the fresh men as they switched places with those manning the defences, bringing fresh ammo and the terrible news.

"The Vampires are breaking free of there bonds!" Was the terrified murmur. "They will turn on us!"

**On the black wind forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light  
**

Moral dropped instantly. Why are we fighting? We're going to die!

Why us? Were is Sir Hellsing?!

They were all going to die!!

**In the valley of the damned  
Days breaks with golden strand  
Over pastures green it glows  
To where night returns  
**

Suddenly thought, a strange energy ran through the warding that had been holding the monsters back. The barriers had appeared as large white walls holding the monsters, slowing down the stronger ones for them to be cut down by the guns.

But, they were rippling now!

No! They were breaking! Something was making cracks appear in the white light!

**In the shadows faces appear  
Warriors wearing full metal gear  
All join together one and all  
Before the glorious light  
**

Some of the men began to pull back in fear! The guns faltered in there firing, as the men considered fleeing for there lives! The… things on the other side of the barrier began to push there advantage, they saw there moment to push threw! Victory! Food!

**Rise up, gather around  
Come and hear what is said  
Use your senses open your mind  
Don't you ever forget  
**

When a voice called out to them all, a strong female voice that spoke with strength and courage, it rang in there hearts as she called to them, to stand up and defend against the aggressor. Sir Hellsing! The men chanted! Some turned to see a glowing white figure standing on the roof of the building, flanking by two large dragons as energy glowed off her.

**On the wings of life, by the hands of hope  
By the brightest light from the brightest sun  
Crossing silent seas over mountains high  
To the valley of the damned  
**  
"I might be a woman, but I am not weak!" Shouted the voice over the screaming battlefield, her voice carrying to all in the chaos, even those on the machine guns or shooting rockets in succession swear they heard her as if she was standing besides them.

**On the black wind forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light  
**

"I will NEVER let ANYONE OR ANYTHING attack Hellsing without making them regret it! They will wish they had never HEARD of the NAME of Hellsing! YOU, my defenders! My Knights, you will continue to defend these grounds! While I will remove the head of this attack. The Lord will protect and guide you all!"

**On the black wind forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light  
**

The men cheered, a rallying cry of faith and devotion! Even as she spoke to them, the cracks in the warding were fading, the glow growing stronger in brightness and strength as those near it began to burn and sizzle were they touched it.

We will live! We will not die!

**The black wind forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil with freedom our guide  
When the master will storm us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light**

The black..

Integra glared across the battlefield at the energies she could feel pulsating behind the enemies lines. Something about them sickened her to her stomach but her disgust just drove her on even harder! But… one hand trailed down… to her stomach…

_[Valley Of The Damned]_  
_[Dragonforce]_


	70. Chapter 70

Seres ran threw the basements as fast as a vampire could, having been sent by Integra with a glare that had scared her! Coming to a stop in the strange room that looked like in contained a small white dwarf, the light coming off it blazed threw her eyelids. As she got closer, it began to sting at her skin like a painful hail shower, but she could see something throwing itself at…

There seemed to be six pillars on the outside, two of which appeared to have been broken or overcome, allowing the… thing before her to throw itself at the four thicker and stronger looking ones in the middle. It was screaming too but the words were drowned out as every time it hit the strange energy around the pillars, a screaming wailing shriek would be issued from the pillars.

Taking a deep breath she gritted her teeth and forced her minions out, aimed them at the screaming beast! They launched forwards and latched on what she could only guess was a leg and began to drag the creature back, it didn't seem to notice though!

---

There was no longer any thought in Its mind as it threw itself at the glowing crackling walls. All thoughts were gone as the compulsions in its mind -laid there throughout the tortures it had endured- were driving it forwards, the need to destroy the wards was blotting out all other things in its world!

Destroy!

Destroy!

De..st…roy… wait… …!

Threw the rage filled haze something seemed to be calling to him!

There was something familiar near him, something that for him commanded far more of his mind than the pain implanted brainwashing. It was Her!

He could see her outline still even as pain threatened to blacken out his vision…

Her….

---

Seres gasped in pain as her minions pulled and pulled at the creature, they had removed one of its legs already and now had a firm grip around its middle, pulling hard as it struggled.

The shields burned and stung were she was forced to touch it! The wails of her beasts making her fight down a sob as she comforted them and urged them on.

But as she pulled harder, the creature stopped and seemed to fight its own body for control as it turned its mutilated face to look at her. Whatever it had looked like before, after throwing itself at the barrier so often, most of the skin had been burned of its face and body! She could see the muscles and bones of its body, some held together by what seemed like wire, the rest with new but random growth of bone and tissue.

It turned fully to her as she pulled it away from the barrier, out to the second, outer line of pillars as it raised a mauled hand and gasped at her. Pulling back her beasts, she didn't want to have to touch that thing if she could avoid it, she cringed as it stepped closer to her.

"S… S… Seeeres…." It gurgled at her.

The blood in her veins seemed to run cold at that voice, it was desperation and vile hunger rolled into one. "Stay away from me," she warned, forgetting her vampire abilities as fear took over her body, limb by limb it felt!

"Se…res… ple… please!" It was reached out for her, blood and gore was dripping from it or smoked in places.

"NO!" She screamed and turned to run from the place, running like the Horsemen of the Apocalypse were behind her, hungry for her blood.

But it was worse because as she left the basement, aiming for the battlefield outside, she could feel the creature following her!


	71. Chapter 71

"Lets go." Snapped Integra and three dragons launched from the roof!

One a silver dragon that seemed to glow in the glare of the ground lights, a glint in its eye warned of its intent; the second a sleek emerald colour that sparkled with all the shades of green as it darted forwards with the others, its body seemed to emphasis its speed and grace. The last was a black dragon but the glowing red eyes covering it almost randomly, made it easy enough to guess who it was, and he was loving his new shape.

Anderson watched they fly over and offered up a pray to the god that had betrayed him that she came home safe, she was only human after all… A scream close by made him return his attention to the battle in front of him, hand to hand with the bastard scum that were trying to assault the main gates, they were the largest gathering of beasts and so, he had naturally aimed straight for them!

----

The two dragons circled above as Integra and Alacard landed before the strange gathering of figures. There were only six of them and they seemed so strange… there were all males and they just stood there like statues and, yes, Integra thought, they looked just like statues. Prettily made, with muscle and strength accentuated throughout every line and curve of there bodies, they radiated power the same way a man sitting and drinking alone in a bar can radiate power and confidence. The only problem was, they were organic and something about that struck a discord to there pretty looks and confident power.

Standing firm, a proud lift to her chin Integra faced them with Alacard by her side -she hadn't lifted any of his seals past the first one, and he was waiting almost impatiently for her to continue.

What interested them the most, was the shrouded and clocked figure behind the pretty statues.

"You." She called, her grip tightening on the wand she held in her hand. "You are the heart of all this trouble."

The figure tilted its head to one side as the dragons landed on either side of the circle of figures, trapping them in a triangle. "Integra Hellsing…" It said slowly, as if puzzled at the figure before it.

"You know full well who I am or you would not be here." She snapped angry.

Again the figure tilted its head, to the other side this time, "but Sergeant Field is dead… I heard you were a broken woman."

Integra glared icy silence across the gap for several moments, the echo's of the battle behind them filling the silence, but Integra's trained ears were starting to pick up more and more gun fire and rockets and less roars and shrieks from the enemy.

"Explain to me why the loss of one of my soldiers should cripple me so much? They are dying right now, do you see me weeping?"

Some in the manner of the figure changed and irritated was shown as it shifted position under the cloak, "Tch! This is ridicules!" A lock of hair drifted down from the hood, "It doesn't matter, you are still just a weak human. Restrain the dragons and the vampire."

The statue creatures seemed to stop dreaming and wake up, blinking and moving slightly, flexing muscles, moving hands and necks until they looked around and attacked.

Integra growled and brought the wand up like a gun to shoot the chest out of the first one that launched towards Alacard before switching aim to shoot one of the pair heading towards Maya. Alacard laughed and lunged forwards to meet the new opponent stopping when he was bare centimetres from the its face, made glaring red eyes staring deep into the black lost depths before him.

"Amazing" he purred before he pulled back suddenly, dodging the lunging arms of the thing. "Your not one mind or soul, your hundreds!" He laughed.

"What?" Snapped Integra as she summoned her powers together, they made a semi-translucent glowing white plate armour over her neat green suit, a large shield in one hand and the wand becoming a sword. The statue that had been heading for Maya turned its attention to Integra as Maya flew out of its reach, a large smile grace her beautiful pale face as it did.

"That's right," sneered the cloaked figure, "not one corrupt soul but hundreds! Such power! Its what fuels that little machine," a hand appeared and with a flippant gesture indicated Alacard who seemed to be happily dancing with his new partner.

Integra focused on her opponent, it was getting faster and stronger the longer it remained awake, what was worse, she could see the one on the floor starting to heal and pull itself together slowly. The cloaked figure was still talking away at them as if they were listening, "so I thought why not me? I don't need to charm or entrap some powerful creature, I'll make my own."

Drake on the other hand had managed to shred one of them with his claws before barbequing its remains until they smoked in a puddle of melted road tar. Then the other creature had moved up and hit him on the side of his large wedge shaped head, making stars briefly appear in his eyes before he blinked them away and moved back.

"Drake!" Called a worried voice before Maya dived onto the creature from on high, driving it in to the ground and savaging it with her claws as she did so.

"Careful Maya." He warned as she pulled back suddenly, something had moved behind her, something with a barely re-formed head had hold of her tail end in both hands and with a suddenly realisation of fear she knew it was going to pull. To pull so hard and suddenly that half her spine would go with it!

Glowing golden energies covered its arms and chest suddenly, making it let go of her tail. Taking her chance, Maya pulled out and jumped into the air again, circling on a pin point to look down at Drake casting on it, he was weaving more and more holding spells on to it but she could tell it would take a few more minuets before it could be considered out of the combat. He didn't have those minuets as the one in the hole climbed out and seemed to shake itself before turning and moving towards the large silver dragon.

"No!" She hissed and launched down at it again, picking up speed and energy as she gathered it around her claws. She attacked with speed and sliced cleanly, repeatedly, over and over again, until she was a blur or green around the statue creature, while its flesh started to fall off of its figure. It was like being cut by a fast invisible scalpel.

"But of course I thought," continued the monolog-ing female in the cloak, seeming to be talking at Integra, who was actually far too busy to be listening. "How would I be able to get so many souls? So much power without people noticing? And that's when I came upon the idea of creating my own vampires and harvesting souls that way."

Integra managed to push her opponent back and cut it in half, before cutting off its head and cutting that into two; she turned her attention to the clocked figure.

"Will you just shut up!" She growled and lunged for it suddenly making the figure take a few stumbling steps back, tripping on its own fashionable cloak to land on its arse on the road, looking up at a towering Integra.

"I don't care what you've done or how, I only ever care about 'Why'." She growled out, bringing her sword arm up to deliver a killing blow to the figure beneath her when she was grabbed from behind by the creature she had just decapitated.

The cloaked figure pushed back its hood and smiled warmly at Integra as it stood up, "does 'why' ever matter?" She chuckled, "because I wanted to and I had a lot of fun doing it too…"

Integra went ballistic! She thrashed and buckled against the strong hands that were trying to hold her, pushing against the figure behind her with her power as she screamed at the woman before her.

"Because you wanted to?! Because you were having FUN?! You pathetic, self-centred and worthless piece of dog crap! You destroyed peoples lives, tore apart families and tortured countless people because… YOU. WERE. HAVING. FUN?!" She raged, her pale cheeks flushing as she continued to squirm and fight. "Alacard! Kill her!"

The lanky vampire stopped playing with his food and released a few of his choice pets to keep the strange creature busy as he moved his attention; but the woman had been prepared for this too and she removed her cloak with a flourish, standing there in sexy bondage gear, a wicked smile on her face as she watched his reaction. His large manic grin froze and then slowly turned into a frown, his arms coming up to cross over his chest as he seemed to be thinking about something.

"See Integra, your little male is stopped." Crowed the strange woman. Drake, who had finally managed to bind the strange creature enough that he could turn his attention away, was equally captured by the strange appearance of the woman, as were the strange statue men, there blank faces breaking into happy smiles.

"W-What did you do to them?" She asked her rage breaking into shock as the effect slowly moved outward, the fighting behind them stopping and turning into a growing circle of silence as the army of creatures turned to stare, then men holding the defences stopping and staring in awe.

"it's a charm effect. One of the most powerful magic's ever," she said smugly and moved over to Alacard, reaching out and up to touch his frowning face when teeth were suddenly sank into her arm, pulling it away and spinning her around to see Seres glaring at it. Pure hatred rolled off the younger vampire in large purple waves as she licked the strange tasting blood off of her lips, it tingled on her tongue, making something prickle inside her like goose pimples.

"You…" said the woman slowly as she tried to place the young vampire. "Your… ah! Yes, your Alacards little fledgling! Yes, a simpering little girl child that refuses to drink blood and hates killing."

Seres smile matched Alacards as it grew, "I was his fledgling Ma'am, but simpering?" She shivered in delight and turned suddenly attacking the statue creature that had appeared silently behind her; her fangs latched onto its neck but other creatures appeared from her glowing aura, demons and beasts all wanting a taste of this strange new creature.

_/Its amazing!/_ Her voice oozed into there minds as she drank deeply from the creature. _/There is so much… so many people, they are flooding into me… the power!/_

Integra's eyes widened in fear as she watched Seres start to glow more and waves of power started to roll off of her as she dropped the corpse, it turned to dust and crumbled before it hit the floor. 'No Seres, fight it!'

Seres shivered again in delight and turned her attention once again to the long haired lady, the strange lady who was staring in shock at what she had just witnessed. "You-you can't just eat it!" She cried, "Alacard! Silver Dragon, restrain her before she does it again!" Alacard took a step forwards slowly but was still frowning while Drake roared and tried to move but Maya was holding him firmly in place from his back.

The woman was muttering "-but I tested that, none of the others could just-" before she noticed nothing was happening and screamed in frustration as Integra laughed at her.

"Just grab hold of her!" She screamed but Integra laughed harder.

"Alacard will never lift a finger to hurt a bride." She said smugly, "that was his down fall _my Lady_ and… that 'silver dragon' is tied to the floor with what looks like several very thick trees." The looked from Integra to see the truth of her words and practically stamped her foot at the evidence.

"Fine! Alacard, attack Integra!" She growled and Alacard turned and looked at her in disgust before turning to look at Integra but Seres stepped forwards and stood in front of him, "you cannot make him do your bidding you little bitch," she laughed, "he is already breaking your charm over him as I give him strength."

The rest of the statue people charged at the pair of vampires and the Lady left them to it as she turned once more to Integra and moved closer to her, pulling a simple black dagger out of her leather bondage gear. "That will distract them long enough." She said simply before her smile returned and she leaned closer to play with Integra once again, "I'm impressed with your power Hellsing, I thought it was forgotten…"

"Of course it was, Abraham Hellsing was insane and refused to teach his secrets to his successor." Said Integra simply as she poured more and more power against the creature holding her, she could feel the grip weakening as she turned its arms to stone and then turned the stone into powder. The Lady wouldn't notice she knew, she knew the type that liked to gloat because that creature that had impersonated being her sister had loved to gloat too.

They never just finish you off, they have to gloat and brag and play with you.

"No!" Screamed Maya as the knife moved closer to Integra's neck and a green blurred figure snatched the lady away and high into the air. Integra watched in shock forgetting momentarily what she had been trying to do when strong but human hands touched her shoulder.

"Sir Hellsing," said a kind and happy voice in the silence, "its time to rouse your men. While they have the advantage."

Integra turned blue eyes onto warm green ones, the figure of Alexander Anderson towered protectively over her, the creature that had been holding her, what was left of it was pinned to the floor with blessed blades. She smiled up at him but shot a glance over at the two vampires, they were lost in large dark ball of energy, keeping the battle contained… so none of the prey could escape.

Integra turned to the staring faces of her men, they remained focused on her while the faces of the once attacking mob of creatures were turned upwards to look at there mistress.

"My men! The advantage is yours! I hold you all in my heart in a way that witch could never understand." She called and her power made it so every figure wearing the Hellsing crest could hear her words clearly once more. "To the battle my Knights," she called and saw movement at last amongst them and she spoke more gently, "think of all you will be saving by killing this evil here and now, at our walls and gates, instead of having to hunt them down threw the remains of homes. Having to see the faces of loved ones and friends at the end of our guns, no." The force grew in her voice once more. "Never more! We shall destroy this enemy HERE AND NOW!"

Fists and weapons were raised into the air and the sudden noise of the guns opening up and cutting into the vast mass of enemies before them all was both sickening and inspiring.

She turned and looked at the happily smiling man he was covered in gore with blood dripping off of him but there was a peace in him she hadn't know before. Her world had been so focused on the loss of Field that she had only been told by Alacard as they moved of Anderson' vigil over them both. He had prayed and cared for them, taking over for Walter who had the whole Hellsing estate to run and who was, frankly, getting too old to be doing so for much longer.

She had told him to guard to door to the mansion.

"Anderson," she said and felt a small blush creep on her cheeks as she asked, "why didn't she have any effect on you?"

The taller man chuckled and looked away from her piercing gaze, equally shy, "well, I took vows of chastity as a priest, so women have never had such sway on me."

"Oh… I had hoped it was something like that." She said and brought the wand up beginning to strengthen the barriers around the Hellsing manor, she also started to extend them outwards and they began to push against the mobs around her gates.

"Just for the record, there's only two women I've ever respected one being the Holy Mother" said Andersons voice as he watched out for her, "and the second a most desirable woman of iron will and firm resolve, who had took an enemy and a monster into her confidence and made him into a man."

Integra's eyes flew open and she looked up at the blond haired man and she saw him for the first time as such, a man. A man of love and strength, loyal and firm; and now she looked past the image her mind held of a priest and a monster hunter, so much like Field she felt her heart pull.

'Focus,' she cursed and turned her attention away.


	72. Chapter 72

Maya carried the Lady high into the sky and threw her into the air, slashing at her and ripping into the body of flesh she wore, making the woman scream time and again. Maya said nothing, she was focused on the task before her, no words were needed for her task, it was to bring this being out of the shell she was hiding in. She saw her attacks hurting and shredding the Lady but she had built the body well, and it was not failing to protect her from the worst of the magic and talons that were both clawing into her.

The green dragon bounced the woman in the air again but this time the Lady called on her power and began to hover in place, "it is you isn't it." She said smoothly as the young green dragon stopped in her attacks, gathering her breath and strength, but she didn't reply.

Laughter, bright tinkling and seeming completely out of place from the bondage clad woman, floated in the air and made Maya's hackles rise as more and more memories were surfacing in her mind. They had been rising like bubbles from deep water and each time one popped it brought memories of pain, memories of starving and suffering.

"It doesn't matter child, you never did figure out what I was," she laughed and her cocky smile appeared on her face once more. There had been too many shocks this night, too many unexpected surprises and to find that her little prize was still alive and seemed to have got her memories back was… by this point not surprising.

"You were jus a scared and stupid little mouse that we used to feed the more worthy subjects of my experiments. We couldn't even get any useful dragon DNA off of you." She dismissed her with a gesture and made to turn her attention back to those one the ground but Maya was in her line of sight every time.

"You are mine." She hissed before attacking again with lightening speed.

It grew heated as the Lady realised that Maya wasn't going to let up on the attacks, forcing her to use more and more magic to defend against the punishing painful blows.

"What are you doing?!" She screeched as a large slash on her face began to bleed freely, Maya just stared at her impassively before attacking again and again.

Finally the woman managed to make it to the ground and she stood there laughing in an almost daze as she pointed at the hovering green dragon. "Ah! I know what you want me to do!" She laughed and wobbled a little; there was almost no part of her body that hadn't been hurt or slashed, the clothes she had been wearing had been turned to strips a shirt while ago.

Maya once more didn't reply and just watched as the woman below her screamed in irritation, "fine! You stupid youngling! You-you-you'll know why you shouldn't have-have provoked me!"

Integra surfaced from her meditations as she felt a way of power rush over her like a ripple in a pond, like the first drop of rain that warns of the storm to come. Without realising she took a half step backwards and leaned against Anderson, part of her mind focusing on strengthening her wards and the bonds which held Alacard under control.

Gratitude and warmth filled her when a hand enclosed around her, giving her strength and comfort as she poured and more and more of herself into the battle with her men.

She could see the energies of people around her, the blinding glow of the red energies of the Lady, the deep gold of her own energies flowing back and around the Hellsing compound. The black and purple energies of the vampires told her they were soon to be finishing feeding and they were bloated on the blood and souls they had just eaten, they would be powerful and they would be blood-drunk.

What was puzzling her most was the growing green power that was mingling with her own so easily, that was fusing and join her, but growing in strength wherever the bright red energy touched the road. It was also flowing up and into the warm silver blue energy that belonged to Drake, clearing his mind of the charm and giving him his strength back as the Lady's power battled to keep him weak.

Opening her eyes she saw a large red dragon forming before her and the stink that rolled off of it made her gag, it was a mixture of sex, stale perfume and rotted blood.

"You wanted this youngling!" Growled the red dragon, its large and sturdy frame seemed to dwarf the lithe small frame, but even as the larger one growled a challenge Maya was wrinkling her nose at her.

"Good grief!" Spat Maya as she looked at the Lady's true form for the first time in her life. "I was scared of you! I was scared of you?" It was not the expected reaction from all parties and it stunned her enough that Drake finally broke free from her hold, but he crumpled into fits of laughter.

"What is going on?" Muttered Anderson in his thick accent and even as he spoke the vampires were at last stirring from there time in the black bubble of death, they did little but Seres summoned a purple couch and the lounged on it looking contented.

The red dragon was, by this point, looking indignantly from one snigger dragon to the other and moved to attack Maya but she dodged easily, almost seeming to disappear to reappear behind her.

"You're a pathetic little half-breed!" Roared Maya joyfully mocking the woman that had made her life so full of misery that her memory had had to block so much of it out to maintain her sanity, that even the deepest pits of hell would be proud to name her amongst there numbers.

"I am NOT!"

"Yes you are, you've just altered yourself so much with your own experiments you've achieved a full dragon form." Sneered Drake as he straightened up and moved next to Maya standing protectively next to her.

_/Maya, your growing weak focusing so much energy into contacting The Spirit./_ Whispered Drake in her mind, he was close enough to see the trembling in her limbs as she held herself together on pure will power.

_/I know,/_ she replied, _/don't worry about me but if you distract her she will not notice my attack./_

_/Yes my love,/_ he replied and sent her a bolt of his own energies to boost her. But it wasn't as if he could speak himself, it had been years since he had spent so much magic in one go and in his natural form too. He did notice with a touch of pride that she blushed faintly.

All this happened in the span on a moment and as the Lady was gathering herself to attack Drake beat her too it and threw himself at her; they ripped into each other, both of them slashing with claw and magic. Chunks of flesh were ripped off in large bites, wings were slashed to ribbons in places and still Drake fought on while Maya contacted the spirit of England.

It had been so long since she had contacted it, so long since she had spoken and comforted it, it was hesitant to come at her call but as she immersed herself into it further and further if picked up on her mind and her memories, its sleepy massive consciousness taking in all that had and was happening.

The chosen dragons were the conscious and active minds for the land and in times of need the land would return the favour and give its power to them.

The Lady let out a scream as large earth hands came out of the land and grabbed hold of her, letting Drake pull back and limp back to the sweating Maya as she maintained her hold.

Sir Hellsing moved forwards and brought the wand up as a sword as the hands pulled the dragon flat on her stomach, the long neck bared ready for her blade, as the land recognised another champion for it and helped it.

"Tell me your name." She said as she stood by the large head, the eye rolling to look at her in the socket.

"No!" It rasped out even as its head was being pinned to the floor. She lashed out with her mind in her last desperate bid to hurt Integra, to leave a lasting mark that would mean she would be remembered long after her time.

Seres screamed as the dragon entered here mind like an arrow and filled it, ran threw it lost but determined! Taking control of Seres body, she threw the small vampire at Sir Integra, making the woman of iron hesitate and pause in her killing strike. She couldn't strike the little blonde! Her mind screamed as she tried to raised her arm, 'it would kill her instantly with a blade like this! It would cripple Alacard beyond repair! Strike the dragon now!'

Integra lifted the blade two handed over her head and began to bring it down towards the red dragons neck even as Seres clawed fingers were reaching for her neck when another figure knocked Integra to the ground. The strange creature that had been trying to destroy the barrier was back and it was kneeling over her prone form weeping, "you can't!" It gibbered, tears and other fluids falling on her even as she made to get up and it restrained her, it was all the distraction that Seres had needed as the red dragon began to struggle again.

"MINE!" She screamed and latched her fangs into the throat that was bared before her. The Red Dragon.

The Lady screamed and thrashed but was held fast by the large earth hands that continued to hold her still, they shifted there grip every time she was nearly free of one of them and Maya was on her knees holding her in place.

Alacard moved over to his Master and casually broke the neck of the creature before him, lifted it off of her and sensing the lift that was still inside the creature, he consumed it.

Helping Integra to her feet he smiled at her, "I'm going to join my bride Master, she may need some help…"

It did take a while, even with the two of them and there minions helping, the red dragon died slowly and painfully. The earthen hands retracted slowly as she grew weaker and more in the thrall of the vampires, allowing both Drake and Maya to collapse into blissful unconsciousness.

Integra and Anderson remained the whole time, Integra turned her attention to healing the most deadly of the dragons wounds until her own energies began to waiver. Anderson put a hand on her shoulder, he had stood firm the entire time and now and she wobbled a little he lifted her into his arms.

"You are only human Sir Hellsing," he said quietly as she tried to protest and he shifted her so that she could ride on his shoulder. "The vampires are done." He said and made to return them home, carrying her like a returning champion.

"Alacard, Seres, return to your rooms to sleep it off," she said tiredly but firmly from her vantage point. Alacard smiled at her in a most unreadable way and indicated the smaller vampire who was glaring death at Integra, she looked at Seres and then back up at Alacard, and they shared the same sad look.

_/I wanted to avoid this… you know that./_

_/Yes My Master./_

_/Please Alacard! Don't make this any harder…/_

_A mental laugh, smooth and but still a little harsh, /I understand my Master, for the sake of the next generation I will not interfere./_

_/… What?/_

_/Ask Walter or Anderson,/ he chuckled._

"Please bring her to the basements of Hellsing Alacard. We will be there shortly." Alacard hesitated only a moment before she roared at him, "NOW! Don't you DARE defy me NOW!"

Alacard bowed, hand over dead heart before he scooped up his dead bride and teleported them to there chambers. "Please, take me to the troops Anderson and get some of the less tired to bring the Dragons in to the infirmary." She ordered, her voice tired but proud.

"Yes Sir Hellsing," he replied but it was drowned out by the cheering of her men as the pair returned home.


	73. Chapter 73

"Why did you do that?!" Snarled Seres as Alacard had let her go and she had turned on him. She was trying to attack him and in his deepest, insane mind he knew that she was as powerful as he was now; he had allowed her to eat more of the soul powered monsters so she would grow in power. But he hadn't realised her jealously at his Master, but that was a pure vampire thing, he belonged to her but he was also bound to Integra. She, as his bride, wanted full dominance over him unless an agreement was reached that involved sharing between them all and that was unlikely, he had seen those relationships, they always fell apart in the end.

They fell to fighting one another for something to do.

She was full of rage and he was annoyed that they had been distracted from the main fight by the little food bags. It was fun, and he let himself go! He attacked without worry of her safety or hurting her because she was growing and learning even now, her vampire powers were expanding as she digested and controlled the thousands of souls that had been pumped into her body!

---

Integra sighed rubbed her eyes a little tiredly before opening them and looking at the book before her and let the memories of Abraham Hellsing flow threw her mind, learning the bits he hadn't put it, or had forgotten, every detail had to be right she knew.

Walter was upstairs still and she looked up at her assistant for this procedure, the towering Anderson looked up at her from were he was checking the old sigils painted on the walls to a photocopy he has in his hand, and refreshing them with a pot of… her blood. The tall man had tried to protest and had been spoken down by both Integra and Walter, but he had then argued that he should go instead of Walter as he was back to full strength and could hold Seres in place if things got out of control.

The older man had sighed and then bowed his acceptance of his age and turned his attention to commanding the forces and the clean up sweeps of the area for any FREAKS or monsters that might be left.

"Are you nearly done?"

"Yes Integra." He said from the wall he was studying, he said it so casually that she was almost taken aback by it. He had only ever called her Sir, Madam or Sir Hellsing.

It was added comfort at this hard time. She still had a corpse in her bed to deal with, and the death of Sergeant Field was looming large in her mind but she kept pushing it away to deal with the present. She couldn't stop to think, to morn or sleep because this needed doing now.

"Okay, I'll get Alacard to bring her in quickly and the second she is in, strap her to the circle. Alacard won't be able to help you, so you must be fast." She instructed and Anderson nodded mutely, green staring in to blue as they knew what they must do.

"I'll never understand how Abraham ever managed to do this…" She said quietly in the silence of the room, the only sound between them was the faint crackle of the fire in the braziers in the corners of the room.

_/Its time Alacard./_

_/… Yes… My Master…/_

She poured strength into herself and summoned her wand to her hand, already warming up the runes and enchantments that filled the room when the door opened and Alacard rushed in with Seres in his arms. She was giggling from whatever game they had been playing to occupy her till now but as that stopped as he threw her to the floor and fled the room.

"A… Alacard?" She called as the door slammed shut, sealing the circle and the bindings. Looking around her shocked she didn't even realise she had been shackled to the floor by her wrists and one of her ankles till the click echoed in the room.

"What's going on?!" She snapped and tried to flail her leg to prevent it being bound but her body felt heavy and slow. "Sir Hellsing! Anderson! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Seres," said Integra sadly, "but its for your own good."

The runes began to glow brighter, the light beginning to sting her skin again when she felt the last collar being put around her neck.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!" She screamed!

It seemed to echo threw out the Hellsing grounds and Alacard curled up into a tighter ball in his hiding place in the attics of the old Hellsing house. Walter paused in his listing of the wounding to send a silent prayer to the gods of fate and love that Seres would be okay, before taking a shaky breath and focusing on his work.

In the infirmary, even in there drugged states the two dragons whimpered in sympathy and twitched, making the doctors and nurses tending them worried and tend to them even more gently than they were already.

The ritual would take an hour… if she lived…


	74. Chapter 74

It was a week later and the sun was shining down on the Hellsing grounds the small funeral for Sergeant Field, as he was interred in the tomb the Hellsing' had on the grounds. Kept underground and separate from the main house but for a long tunnel, it was warded even more heavily than the house itself and was to be used as a defence of last resort.

As the funeral part re-emerged into the house, Integra looked up to see Alacard standing there in his usual red trench coat and large hat but with a black armband on to show his respect for the man. "He was worthy of your hand, it is a shame to loose him so soon." He said sombrely.

Alacard had barely spoken to anyone most the week, just walked around the house like a ghost and hid in the attic, he had barely even slept either because he hadn't once ventured down into the basement levels since that night.

Integra nodded at him, her eyes red behind the veil and moved forwards silently and they shared a rare embrace with all around them still before they moved on to the reception in the large ballroom. Anderson was almost on constant watch in-case of… well, when asked he said it was in case something happened to her while she was in a fragile emotional, physical and hormonal state having cared for the odd expectant mother in his long years.

Walter was a little sad at loosing his life long job but saw to it that Anderson was trained in all the areas expected on him as the ex-priest often liked to bring Integra tea and food when she worked too hard. Might as well make sure he wasn't going to get himself in trouble! With a bow and a smile Walter disappeared down a corridor.

Once inside the ballroom the men were there in full and even those who were technically supposed to be in the infirmary still were there, only those unconscious weren't visible in the crowds. They were gathered in rank and file, standing to attention -or as close as for those in wheelchairs- and all looking at her.

Integra smiled at them all and held her arms open, "thank you all for coming and I know you bare the loss of Sergeant Field as heavy as I do. May God watch over you all, amen."

They echoed her prayer and started to move about, braking rank and milling around, a few moved up to give condolences, close friends of his and such. Moving threw the crowd Integra smiled again, sitting to one side and still sore was both Maya and Drake in there full dragon forms, they waved at her.

It was just so strange how the men treated them like they were ordinary, some of the men spoke to them, some of the healthy were taking food around to the still injured as the buffet began.

"Its good to see you two awake at last!" She said warmly moving over to the sofa bound pair, Alacard and Anderson were her looming shadows as she moved around the room but she didn't have the heart to tell either of them to bugger off. It was familiar and solid reassurance that life was moving on still.

Maya chuckled, "well we sort of pleaded with the rest of the men." Drake nodded and sat up a little straighter, "we're here under strict orders not to strain ourselves in anyway and not to do any magic if it prevents us from healing ourselves."

"I should think so!" She said firmly for a moment before she smiled faintly at them again, "lets just all celebrate in the best way we can, and I'm sure even the doctors and nurses are here some where, they won't notice once they've had too many."

"Here here!" Said Drake and a drink appeared in his hand. Integra moved away and left the two of them squabbling with each other, moving around and speaking to people until there was a faint hush in the room.

The crowd turned to look at the door and standing there, as meek as a mouse trained at the rodent college of assassins, stood Seres Victoria, here hands knotting around themselves as she stood there, uncertain.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry I'm late." She stammered out and bowed to all present as Integra moved up to her side and touched her shoulder, making the smaller girl rise with a blush.

"Its okay." She said as soothingly as she could manage, "thank you."

Seres smiled weakly and then moved carefully and slowly so that no one could say anything bad happened, she reached up and hugged Integra to her, "I-I just heard the news really. No one had time to tell me about it on the night and… well…" Her large red eyes welled up and caused Integra to chuckle, even as the red droplets stained her white shirt.

"Thank you Sir Hellsing and I'm sorry." Mumbled Seres as the party moved once again and the two women pulled apart. "Looking back I was so terrible to let it control me like that, for you to have to do this." She held up her gloved hands and showed the intricate designs on the back of them, before putting them down again so they could carry on twisting around each other.

"Think of it more as protection," said Integra warmly as she piloted Seres away from the door. "Even when all other vampires are dead, you are protected by Hellsing and the Crown, no-one and nothing can touch you."

"Oh… I never really… wow…" She murmured but her words trailed off as she caught sight of Alacard for the first time in a week. He was standing there, looking down and seeming very much like a giant puppy that had done his business on the carpet and was ready to get his nose rubbed in it, the tall vampire couldn't have looked more sorry for himself if he had tried. And in a room full of people too, she thought with a blink.

"Alacard…"

"Seres…"

With a squeal Seres jumped at him, making him catch her on reflex or she would have pinned his arms to his sides with her legs. "I've missed you! You-you-you stupid vampire!" She scolded and punched him in the chest as he looked down at her in shock.

"Really?" He asked shocked making Integra and Anderson share a smile as they moved away from the vampires, leaving them to there own squabbling too.

"Its like being back at the orphanage again," said Anderson with a happy sigh as they moved to a table, one of the many at the edge of the room. Integra looked over at him puzzled as she sat down and Walter served her, her favourite tea, "how so? Were you an orphan?"

"Oh no… well… maybe, I can't really remember before the church, side-effect of the process," he said almost dismissively, as if not remembering your childhood wasn't the worst that could happen. He would know by now, for him the worst had happened and he had landed on his feet as the saying goes.

"No, I meant that… they are all like the children, they joke, they fight, they learn and grow and I help by overseeing all that." He turned a large warm smile on her, "even the blood sucking monsters." He joked with a wink that made her chuckle into her tea.

"And that's what made me content in life, you know? Just teaching the young, guiding them as best I could… I never wanted to fight. That was all that brainwashing and drugs the church used to pump into me."

Integra reached across and touched his arm as the chatter of the men swirled around them, "well… there will be a position open for a father… sometime in the near future…" She said and blushed as Anderson turned to look at her, "I mean, I'm not going to trust Alacard or Drake to help me raise my child. And, you never know…"

"… Yeah," replied Anderson at last as he smiled and took a sip from his whisky, "you never know…"

There was a comfortable silence between them as they watched the party swirl and move around them before Integra spotted the drink and elbowed him in the arm, "what about your vows?" She asked, indicating the double shot of finest malt whisky.

"What? Those? Of they were void the minuet I was shot in the back and I left." He laughed and took another satisfying drink from the glass without breaking eye contact with her. "Anyway, I was only ever good at the chastity one because women tend not to like men who are taller than doorways or get covered in blood on a regular basis."

"There are exceptions," she said tartly and indicated the volatile vampires who were still arguing but about something different and it now involved five other people.

"Of course," he said with a wink, "you never know."

---

Two years later…

"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"I think little Jack is going to have a little sister."

"Really?!"

"Problem is, Maya is expecting too!"

"What?!"

* * *

THE END

* * *

I would just like to say a big thank you to those who have followed by story, I know it was a little bit long, but thank you all the same. Its the biggest I've ever written and thank you for also making it my most successful to date. Yes, I will admit there are a lot of mistakes in here and I rush things a lot so that when I go back to re-read parts even I wander what the hell I was doing sometimes.

But, thank you again. I would just like to finish with a small request of a summary review, what did people think of the story on a whole? What did they think of the Dragons? ^__^ See you round all!

Lilith Black


End file.
